


Land of Hope, Lord of Metal

by flightinflame



Series: The Genoshan Prince [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Big Mutant Family, Charles-centric, Disabled Character, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, Genosha, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutant Suppression, Night Terrors, Protective Erik, Slow Burn, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Brought to Genosha after the defeat of Westchester's army, Charles fears for what will happen to his people. But within Lehnsherr's kingdom, and with his telepathy newly restored, he finds the chance to learn, to teach, and to love.





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Finally posting this! I'll be updating every Monday and Thursday, and have it almost all written.
> 
> (Huge thanks to Lynds, Lourdesdeath and Shadowhaloedangel for all their support here, and honourable mention to TnC who has had to listen to me rant about this for weeks. Also thank you to babyangeldan for checking that this is comprehensible without the prequel.)
> 
> For "Learning to be loved" on my H/C bingo card.

_Welcome home._  
Lehnsherr's words echoed around Charles's mind, and he looked away, unable to meet the intensity of the other man's gaze. His own hands reached up to his throat, feeling the skin there, the sudden loss of pressure dizzying. He squeezed slightly, where the metal had been, staring down at the small puddle of metal which had now solidified. 

For five years, his power had been taken from him, and now this man, the enemy ruler, had given it back. He dared to glance up again, saw the concern on the other telepath's face, Lehnsherr's own expression inscrutable.

"Thank you sire," Charles whispered, and his voice was shaking. He had never dreamed this could happen when they had been taken from Westchester. He hadn’t been sure they would survive the journey. Gaining his powers back was nothing short of a miracle. 

"It's alright. Like I said, this is your home now my prince." Lehnsherr reached out, supporting him, and Charles realised he had been swaying slightly where he stood, his feet uncertain. Lehnsherr gently lowered him so that he could sit on the ground, and he drew his knees up towards his chest, taking a few deep breaths.

"What's wrong?" Lehnsherr asked his companion, a beautiful telepath dressed in white. She just shook her head, moving to crouch in front of Charles.

"You're safe now," she told Charles, and he nodded, not able to believe her. But he could feel the walls that she had put up within his mind, the sparkling diamond that was reinforcing the cracked stone of his own shielding. "I'm getting him some water." _You just get your breath back sweetheart._

Charles watched her walk away, hunching up slightly, shoulders up in an attempt to stop the way his throat felt so bare. He was crying. He was being stupid, he tried to tell himself that. He had been brought here as a prisoner, and yet... that constant weight was gone, and his powers were back with him. He felt a sudden flicker of fear - in case the loss of the collar was only temporary.

"You're frightened." Lehnsherr sat before him, reaching out and gently taking Charles's chin in his hand, directing him to look towards him. "You're projecting it a little."

"Sorry-"

"No. It was monstrous, what those humans have done to you. It will take time to recover your control."

Charles nodded as Lehnsherr released his grip.

"But you are frightened?" Lehnsherr asked, his Westchesterian carefully spoken. "May I ask what it is you fear? For yourself or-"

"I fear for my people. I've heard a lot of stories about you and your troops, and in none of those stories have you been merciful. I've already seen you kill, and I've seen your telepath..." Words failed him as he remembered how the woman had made puppets of his step-father’s soldiers.

"There's no place in that world for generosity or sweetness, not for those who would throw it back at us. They understand only violence, and violence they will get." Lehnsherr shook his head. "But they are not here. And they won't be allowed in my kingdom. I mean your people no harm."

"There's very little that... a lot of those you took as prisoners are children, or... they're not going to be able to fight for you, sire. Not for years, some of them not at all. One of the boys is blind-"

"Prince," Lehnsherr cleared his throat. "Look at me." Reluctantly, Charles raised his head.  
"Listen, and tell me if I am lying. I swear to you on the lives of those I hold dear, that I did not bring your people here to harm them. I brought them here because our people should be united, because they were treated as animals by humans when they should be admired. I knew when I invaded that many of those who could be warriors had been killed. And I killed in their honour. Tell me, was a word of that a lie?"

"No," Charles whispered, staring at him, meeting the fire of that gaze. "You were telling the truth."

"I'm glad. So put your worries aside."

"What will happen to my people?" Charles asked nervously, trying to reach out for further lies.

"They will be welcomed here. We will try and find those with similar powers, who will be able to teach them, and raise the children, help the adults, but they are welcome to make families of their own. This place should be a haven for them."

"Thank you sire." Charles murmured, looking down and then feeling the approach of the other telepath. She handed him a flask of water which he took gratefully.  
_Thank you Ma'am._

_Emma. And you're welcome._ Emma smiled at him.

"Your people need to recover from their journey. Today we feast, and they can celebrate. Tomorrow, we will start to discover who it is we have amongst us." Lehnsherr stood, and then offered a hand to Charles, lifting him to his feet. Charles stumbled slightly, seeing Lehnsherr frown, but walked with him back to the others.

"Charles. There you are. Are you alright?"  
Raven walked up to him, blonde hair shining in the sunlight, her arm around his waist a familiar support as she guided him back towards where his people stood, a small and ragged group in the middle of a large open space, with strangers around them.

_Yes. Please, Raven, don't worry so._  
He felt her amazement at hearing his thoughts in her head, but she cleared her throat. 

"It's good to have you back, we need your translation skills."

He smiled, letting her help him keep his balance as he walked back over to his people. He could sense their nervousness, and their trust in him. He cleared his throat, knowing he had to get this right.  
"The Genoshans are offering us the chance to join them." He glanced at Raven, and managed a fragile smile. "And we shall accept."


	2. Feast

Raven's hand was resting on Charles' back as he reassured his people that everything would be alright. He couldn't be sure that they would be, but he knew that things would be easier for them if they believed that it would. He could give them that, would lie to them if it would help keep things calm. There was a chance that Lehnsherr had been honest, that he really did mean what he had promised. It certainly hadn't felt like a lie. But it had been a long time since he had known what a lie felt like.

The air felt cold against his throat, and it was all he could do to prevent himself from touching the bare skin there. He looked up, and saw Lehnsherr watching closely, the telepath Emma at his side. The blue-skinned youth appeared beside Lehnsherr, and Charles looked away. He couldn't let himself fall for the man's kindness - that way lay only madness. It was best he remembered he was facing an enemy, and one who had him completely outmanned.

He relayed Lehsnherr's words to his people, and they were brought water. He sat among them, listening to the children describing what they had seen. He tried to teach them a little more, to make sure that they could give their names and greet politely, to ask for instructions to be repeated, to apologise. 

Raven sat by his side, learning like the rest. He could feel her anxiety flooding him, as they compared silent notes on what to teach the children next. He wanted to help them all feel safe. He knew from what Lehnsherr had said that they would be split up soon, and he worried what would happen after that - he couldn't imagine Alex taking the loss of his brother well, and there were already other groups that he could see forming, only for them to be split apart soon. 

He could smell fires, and knew food was being prepared. Lehnsherr and his pet had wandered off somewhere, leaving Emma watching them.

_The feast will begin soon,_ she interrupted after a little while, and Charles nodded.

_What is happening?_

_You are all welcome to join. You are to eat with us. You can bring your servant if you would like?_

_My servant?_

_The woman._ That was accompanied by the mental image of Raven, and Charles frowned.

_Raven is my sister!_ he protested, before feeling guilty because now they knew, she could be in more trouble. _Not by blood. I found her, but... _

_She won't come to harm,_ Emma promised, walking over. She held out her hand to Charles, and he took it.

"People of Westchester," Emma spoke softly, her accent strong, but everyone looked at her when she spoke. Charles stood beside her, grateful for the medicine Storm had provided, which had meant the pain in his back today was less than he would have expected. "We are holding a feast in your honour tonight. You are welcome to mingle with the rest of those here. I know that you have had a hard journey to reach this place. But you have found a home." She turned, leading Charles away. "Do you want Raven to join our table?"

"I think she'd be better keeping an eye on the rest," Charles answered carefully. _Raven, I am to eat with Lehnsherr and his generals, you'll be alright on your own? Keep an eye on Alex if you can, I'm concerned for him._

_Of course I'll be alright. Will you be alright?_

Charles tried to sound positive in his reply._Of course Raven. You know me. I'm always alright._  
He cut the link to her before she could answer, not wanting to argue with her tonight. Not when he was already feeling nervous.

The Genoshans were sat at long tables, with a table at the front where Lehnsherr and his generals sat.  
_This seating is only for special feasts,_ Emma explained. _Normally we sit with the rest. I suppose he wants to show off._ She sounded almost fond.

Lehnsherr was still wearing his red cape, the paint across his chest and arms in the same shades, interrupted only by the metal of his vambraces. Charles was sure that there were messages in it, but he had never bothered himself with learning the meaning of Genoshan tattoos and symbols. Emma led Charles up to his left hand side, and he bowed awkwardly, Lehnsherr nodding in response.

"Take a seat my prince," Lehnsherr instructed, and Charles obeyed, watching as Emma moved to Lehnsherr's right. Further down was Azazel, then Storm, and finally the man with bladed hands whose name he did not know. Hesitantly, he reached out towards Emma. He didn't want to be rude, but she had offered him her help and this was a chance for her to assist him.

_What is that man's name?_

_Logan,_ she replied, and then the food was brought over, floating through the air on shining silver platters. The platters landed first on the table Charles was sat at, before further ones landed on the other tables.

There was a faint smell of smoke, and the young teleporter was back, his arms around Erik's waist and head against his shoulder.

"Ja wirklich? Schon Wieder?" Lehnsherr muttered to the boy, reaching to ruffle his hair with an expression like fondness. "Du hast keinen Platz." The youth leaned into the touch shyly, and Charles could see he was shivering.

Charles frowned a little.  
"You said," he murmured, feeling afraid to argue with him but unable to leave this unremarked upon. "That you tried to produce family groups with like powers."

"I do," Lehnsherr agreed. "Kurt here is supposed to be being raised by Azazel and his husband. He simply enjoys my company."

Charles glanced at the boy. He could feel the waves of fear rolling from him, and he wanted to challenge Lehnsherr about it, but he couldn't do that. His people were near, and they had been fed. So far, they had been treated with kindness. He couldn't risk their safety.

Lehnsherr had taken off his cape with a flourish, wrapping it around the boy's shoulders.  
"Ist dir kalt?" 

The boy nodded, cuddling up against his side. Lehnsherr pulled him onto his lap, offering him his food, and Charles coughed and looked away.

Lehnsherr looked at him curiously.  
"You don't like the food?"

"The food is good," Charles answered honestly. "I'm just not very hungry." 

"I haven't introduced you, have I?" Lehnsherr asked. "Kurt, das ist Charles. Er beherrscht Telepathie, kannst du hallo sagen? Also zu Emma?"

The boy hesitated briefly, before stepping forwards, holding out his strange hand towards Charles. Charles cautiously took it. The boy was even more afraid now.  
"Hallo," he said softly, and a shy warmth washed over him.

"Hello Kurt. It is good to meet you." Charles replied, gazing into the boy's strange orange eyes.

The boy's lips opened in a smile, and Charles found himself smiling back. He tried to concentrate on their link - it was quite clear the boy didn't speak Westchesterian, and when he tried Genoshan there was still no response. Charles picked at the food in front of him, not wanting to look back at Kurt. He didn't want to get him in trouble.

He wanted to know whether he could help the boy, but he didn't know how he could ask him, and didn't want to risk getting him injured. He hesitated slightly, before he sent a mental image of Lehnsherr, trying to accompany it with a sense of curiosity. He needed to know if the boy was being hurt.

There was a hesitation, and a few garbled words that meant nothing to him, before the boy focused, sending a few images in quick succession. A cage. People staring in. A grinning man. A knife. The man lying dead. Lehnsherr holding Kurt close. Genosha, filled with the same wonder Charles himself felt.  
"You rescued him?" Charles murmured in surprise.

"Humans are monsters," Lehnsherr answered, patting Kurt's hair. "I... I think I'm the first to show him kindness." 

Kurt's tail wiggled slightly, and Charles sent back a sense of warmth and safety. Kurt nodded, before a series of images appeared in his mind. A mother holding her newborn. A couple holding hands. A father giving a little girl a piggyback ride. Alex and his brother Scott. Lehnsherr and Kurt.  
_Familie._

People moved before their table, demonstrating their gifts. Kurt yawned, resting his head on Lehnsherr's shoulder, his tail wrapping around the man.  
"Du musst jetzt schlafen," Lehnsherr murmured, before turning to Charles. "He needs a rest. He did wonderfully during our negotiations, able to evacuate me should it become necessary. But he is exhausted." 

Charles could feel the truth of that statement, the exhaustion rolling off Kurt obvious.  
"Goodbye Kurt," Charles responded, unable to stop smiling at him.

"Tschüss!" Kurt called, disappearing and reappearing back in the crowd, leaving behind Lehnsherr's cape.

"He likes you," Lehnsherr said softly. "He's been through a lot." He paused. "He… struggles, with languages. He's learned a few signs to speak to Janos, but out loud..." He sighed. "I think he likes that I speak to him. And he is terribly shy. But he seems to like you."

_I intimidate him,_ Emma added to the conversation, before speaking aloud.  
"Anyway, if tired people are allowed to go to bed now..." She yawned, and Lehnsherr waved his hand. 

"Rest, but I might need your help tomorrow."

She slipped away, and more fruit was served, along with sweet honey-flavoured pastries. They ate, Lehnsherr deep in conversation with Azazel. Charles watched his people, seeing how the children were growing tired, all staying close.

Lehnsherr turned to Charles.  
"You seem a little calmer?"

Charles nodded, hoping that he wasn't projecting his fear or his guilt. 

Lehnsherr nodded.   
"Tomorrow we can try and work out how to help your people. For now, may I show you to your room?"

Charles nodded, following him from the table. Lehnsherr led him towards one of the few wooden structures, pushing open the door. Inside there was a bed coated with furs of animals he didn't recognise, and a couple of trunks, one of which was open to reveal clothing.

"I am nearby," Lehnsherr told him. "If you need anything, you should be able to contact me," He reached out, running his fingers through Charles's hair, and then seemed to think better of it. "Your sister is staying with the rest tonight, but if you need her she can be placed in the next building."   
"Thank you," Charles murmured, watching as Lehnsherr left.

"Charles," a voice from behind him made him startle, and he turned around to see Emma stood there. She was wearing different robes now, white satin, and she was holding something in her hand. As she stepped forwards, he saw it was one of the restraining bracelets that the generals had worn during the first meeting.

"What... what's that for?"

"You should wear it tonight," she told him. "You're still regaining control of your telepathy, and nightmares... I use one when I sleep. It isn't shameful."

"I don't have nightmares," Charles said, as confidently as he could.

"I didn't say you did," Emma told him firmly. "But I recommend you wear it. And hide it from Erik during the day, he hates them."

Charles nodded, waiting until Emma had left the room before picking up the bracelet. He reached out for Raven, telling her what had happened.

_Will you wear it, Charles?_

_I don't know. I think I might, but what if you need me?_

_Charles, it's alright. I'll be fine. Wear it. Just let me know when you take it off in the morning._

_Goodnight Raven._

_Goodnight Charles._

He examined the bracelet before he slipped it on, the world around him fading a little as he curled up beneath the furs.


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Westchester show their powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter this time

Charles was exhausted, both from the stress of negotiations and from their journey, and with the bracelet on his wrist he slept soundly until the first noises of the day broke in on his dreams, interrupting his peace. 

Then he dreamed that he was back in the castle, back in Westchester, and found that he feared being there as much as he feared his new residence. In his dreams he was running down corridors that seemed to loop endlessly, his legs giving out under him the way they had done at first after the accident. He woke up shivering, and sat up in bed, drawing his knees to his chest. He brushed his fingers against the silver band, grateful now that Emma had left it. The last thing he would have wanted was to expose such weakness, or frighten anyone who had the misfortune of being caught up in his dream.

He unfastened the silver from his wrist.  
_Good morning Raven._

_Good morning Charles. You must have been tired. Are you alright?_

_I'm fine. You?_

_I'm fine, Charles. Do you need me to bring you anything?_

_I'll be out soon._ He stretched, cringing at the pain in his back, and glancing over at the trunk of clothes. He didn't particularly want to put himself more in Lehnsherr's debt, but he could hardly continue wearing the same clothes that he had arrived in. He slipped the silver bracelet into the trunk, concealing it beneath a couple of layers of clothing. Then he pulled out a blue tunic and dark trousers. The tunic seemed to glitter slightly, and as he examined it he saw that there was delicate embroidery across the material. It was finer than what he had worn for the past five years, but it wasn't his own. Nothing here was his own, not even himself.

He didn't allow himself to sink into melancholy, not when his sister and the others needed him. He dressed himself, neatly folding his own clothes and leaving them on the floor beside his bed. That done, he pulled on his sandals and pushed open the door.

The camp was as busy as it had been the previous day, a seemingly endless crowd of people rushing around. In all there were probably no more than twice the number there had been in Westchester, but the variety of shapes and sizes made it seem more.  
_Raven, where are you?_ he called to her, following her instructions to leave behind the few permanent structures to the tents where the children and the rest of his people had slept.

Raven raced up to him and embraced him, and he collapsed against her, returning her affection easily even though his back felt worse than it had for a long time.  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked him, and he nodded quickly, looking around. It seemed for now the Genoshans were willing to leave them alone to wake up.

Logan strolled forwards, stopping before Charles and addressing him.  
"You are to eat and then the Lord requires your assistance with the rest of these people."

"What does he want?" Charles asked, frowning. He didn't know many of them, aside from Raven. He'd caught glimpses of a few of their powers, but many were unknown to him.

"You're the telepath," Logan pointed out and shrugged, walking off.

Charles resisted the urge to shout towards the man's retreating back. It would achieve nothing and only cause further difficulty. 

Azazel appeared, dropping a bunch of bananas at Charles's feet and then departing again. Charles bent down to grab them, biting his lip so he didn’t cry out. He ensured the food was shared, everyone getting some breakfast. Charles tried to think of how he could argue his people were useful as he sat on the ground, thinking through what he knew. 

Charles had studied enough of their culture to understand that the Genoshans didn't expect everyone to fight. They did expect everyone to work together for the good of the nation, in whatever way they could. For some that was farming, or creating weaponry, for most - especially those captured - it was being willing to fight and die for their ruler. But Charles knew their best chance of survival was in finding them a different purpose.

Nina at least was easy to excuse - someone who could talk to animals would be useful, no matter what. Raven posed more of a problem - perhaps she could serve as a spy. The thought of putting his sister into danger made his stomach twist, but it was the best option he could offer her. Scott had proved to be a fast learner, so there was a chance Charles could argue for him, but his blindness held him back. 

He was lost deep in thought when a hand fell on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Lehnsherr standing there. 

The ruler crouched, holding out a vial of the green liquid Storm had supplied.  
"This should help with the pain."

"Thank you my lord," Charles replied, allowing Lehnsherr to help him to his feet. 

"Today we need to understand what they are all capable of. I think it would be easier to have you do that - get them to demonstrate their powers, and we can see what can be done with them. They trust you."

Charles nodded, trying not to allow rumours of human prisoners tortured to death linger in his mind. Lehnsherr was correct, these people did trust him and that meant he had to get this right.

He tried to look confident as he walked with Lehnsherr.  
"How do… how does this work?" he asked under his breath.

"We ask them to show us what they can do. You can check if they're being honest, but from what I've seen most people want to show what they can do. Especially when they've had to hide it," Lehnsherr told him. "I'll be addressing them in Genoshan, if you could translate for me?" 

Reluctantly, Charles nodded. He didn't want to annoy the other man, afraid of what might happen if he did. He relaxed a little as Emma and Raven approached, glad for the presence of the other telepath. She yawned, standing beside Lehnsherr.

"You slept?"

"Not enough," she answered with a shrug. "Raven says she can help with the younger ones." 

"And what is it that you can do?" Lehnsherr asked, and Charles translated. Raven hesitated, and Charles realised a second before she transformed that she was going to mirror the man before her. 

_Raven, no, don't - be me,_ he begged frantically, and a moment later he found himself stood opposite, his head tilted to one side.

_What are you doing?_

_Trying to keep you out of trouble,_ He told her. _I'm fairly sure impersonating an enemy's leader is a declaration of war._  
Charles had never noticed before the way his nose scrunched slightly when he was confused. 

Lehnsherr nodded.  
"Thank you. And she can control her powers?"

"Flawlessly." Charles jumped to her defence. "She was able to hide among the servants when Marko came to power, and they never realised she wasn't... normal. Human."

Lehnsherr nodded, replying to Raven in Westchesterian. "Thank you for your help with the children. It's clear that they trust you."

She smiled awkwardly, moving to the side as Emma went to fetch the rest of his people. 

Charles was struck again by how few of them they were, and how weak. One at a time they stepped forwards, explaining their abilities before showing them and then going to sit by Raven. It was the youngest who demonstrated first - and there Lehnsherr was right. They were children, excited for the chance to show what they could do, and unaware of any potential danger that they faced. One girl had sparks dance across her hands, and a boy removed his tunic to reveal soft white wings, with feathers that seemed to glow in the sunlight. He stretched, flapping and hovering for a moment, and then falling down. Nina showed that she could talk to creatures, getting the mouse she had carried to run in small circles. The ginger haired boy, Sean, screamed and a pebble cracked. A little girl of about eleven shot small balls of water from her hands, and a girl a couple of years younger ran up the side of a tree. Charles was glad that at least for a little while they didn't need to worry. This was a game for them, and he wanted it to last for as long as possible.

"Was ist los?" The boy, Kurt, appeared and wrapped his arms and tail around Lehnsherr. 

Lehnsherr replied quickly, the words lost on Charles. Kurt seemed happy at least, so Charles pushed down his concerns there. Most of the people from his homeland who hadn't demonstrated their powers were wearing collars. He scanned the group, and realised that two people were missing.  
"Where is Alex?" he asked Raven, and she shook her head. Emma whistled, and Azazel appeared, speaking briefly to her telepathically before he vanished again in a puff of sulphurous smoke. 

He returned a moment later, holding both Scott and Alex in his arms.  
"Get off you fucking freak-" Alex snarled at him, as they were put down with the rest. Kurt whimpered, clinging tighter against Lehnsherr.

"Alex!" Charles glared at him, trying to establish a connection. It took a couple of attempts to hook in to his mind, but when he had he tried to send soothing thoughts through him. _You need to calm down. You get these people angry, you're going to get hurt._

_I don't care._ Alex's thoughts were furious.

_And you'll get Scott hurt!_ Charles sighed, seeing Alex flinch at that. He hated being honest, would rather lie, but Alex needed to know.

"I'm sorry," Alex muttered.

"What is it that you can do?" Lehnsherr asked. "The younger one first?"

"Scott?" Charles asked softly. "What is it?"

"It's… dangerous," Scott mumbled, wrapping his arms around himself and stumbling forwards a few steps. "I... I can't make it work the way I want, I'm sorry... am I in trouble?"

Charles didn't reply, looking up at Lehnsherr. 

"You aren't in trouble," Lehnsherr told him. "What's wrong?"

"I..." The boy sniffled slightly, shaking his head and reaching out for his brother. Alex walked forwards and held onto his hand.

"Alex, can you tell us?" Charles asked, as gently as he could.

"He got hit in the head," Alex said cautiously, and Charles brushed across the surface of his mind to see Scott lying broken on the ground, his face bruised and nose bleeding, a fire surrounding him and his eyes screwed closed. "He can't stop it."

"Can't stop what?" Charles pushed, seeing tension in how Lehnsherr was sat.

"Look… he can... he can aim it. If we... Where should he show you?"

"If he targets away from us?" Charles suggested, encouraging the children to move out of the way so that they wouldn't be hit. "Can you do that Scott?"

Scott nodded, his shoulders shaking a little. Alex reached down, removing the blindfold, and holding Scott against him, his hands resting on Scott's shoulders. There was a moment where nothing happened, and then a tree directly in front of them caught fire, flames licking up it before it exploded, and the fire spread. Kurt teleported away with a frightened yelp. 

"Get Storm," Lehnsherr ordered, as Scott turned around, his eyes screwed tightly shut, to hide his face against his brother's side. Alex rubbed his back, and then placed the blindfold back on.

Storm appeared after a few seconds, hovering in the air as clouds gathered, wiping out the flames with a sudden downpour of water. Alex was cuddling Scott to him, making soothing noises towards him. Charles felt sick. This was worse than he had expected - he couldn't see how Scott could be allowed to live. He supposed he'd survived Marko's purge due to wearing the blindfold, and because Marko hadn't known what he could do. Lehnsherr knew. Charles braced himself for Scott's death to be ordered, hoping it would be quick. He pressed into Alex's mind, ready to freeze him if need be, to see if he could save at least one brother's life.

Once the fire was out, Lehnsherr cleared his throat.  
"That was impressive," the ruler addressed him. "Charles, can you see if there's any way to control his ability?"

Charles transferred his attention from Alex to Scott, trying to soothe the boy as he explored his mind.  
"None that I can see. It's like for a deaf man. Those connections just aren't... It's not that he hasn't trained, or... he just can't turn it off." Charles made himself be honest, even if he felt sick. He didn't want to admit this, but he couldn't lie, not with another telepath around.

"I see." Lehnsherr nodded. "Emma, will you take him to meet Hank, perhaps he can do something."

"You can't take him," Alex muttered, wrapping his arms around Scott tighter.

"If you want your brother helped, you will let Hank take a look at him," Lehnsherr ordered. "I would think long and hard before you argued with me."

"Prince-" Alex looked at Charles, eyes shining nervously.

Charles shook his head softly.  
"Alex, you have to let him go." _I don't want to make you._

Alex let go, wrapping his arms around himself as Emma walked forwards.  
"Here-" She guided Scott's hand to her elbow. "Follow me, there's a good boy." She led him away, and Charles struggled to breathe through the anger and fear that was pouring from Alex. He was afraid, and he was hurting, and Charles couldn't take that away from him. Trying to make him feel calm would only be a greater betrayal of trust.

_Sire?_ Charles addressed Lehnsherr carefully. _Would you be willing to examine the powers of the rest first? Alex will be able to show his skills better once he has calmed._

_As you wish._ Lehnsherr called up the first who was wearing a collar. Charles watched as the collar was removed, a puddle of molten metal left at the mutant's feet, and he saw as their skin began to glow red. They coughed, and rocks came tumbling from their mouth.

Charles did what he could to continue to assist Lehnsherr, whilst also soothing Alex. The absence of his brother was clearly hitting the young man hard, and he was full of fury and terror.  
_Alex. Please. Calm yourself. I can feel your brother, he's not in any pain. Just try and stay calm if you can, we can get through this._ Charles focused on that, even if he was going to get into trouble. He couldn't easily explain why he felt so fond of Alex - just that the young man felt directionless and afraid, and it was clear he would do anything to keep his loved ones safe. Charles could respect that. Given time, and security, Alex would have made a good soldier, and a good man.

As it was, Charles doubted he'd live for long. 

"What is it you can do?" Lehnsherr asked Alex directly, when the rest of the prisoners had been sent away, their collars destroyed and powers freed. He raised his hands, and Alex covered his throat, glaring at him.

"Don't."

"Don't?" Lehnsherr echoed, frowning. "Don't what?"

"Don't take my fucking collar off."

"You think that you can tell me what to do?" Lehnsherr queried, his gaze hardening, and Charles could feel that he was getting angry. He needed to do something, anything, to calm them before he saw Alex killed in front of him.

Charles deliberately stumbled, dropping to the ground and moving his arms to protect his face. He fell often enough that he was used to it, even if it hurt to collide with the earth. He lay there panting, and Lehnsherr was beside him in a moment, gathering him up into his arms.

"Are you alright my prince?"

"A little tired," Charles murmured, noticing the grazes on his wrists - nothing serious. "I'll be fine." 

"You should have told me that you were struggling," Lehnsherr told him, guiding him to stand and supporting him. "I didn't mean to exhaust you."

"It's fine sire. I'm sorry I worried you."

"You didn't… worry me." Lehnsherr answered. "I hadn't realised it was so taxing for you to stand."

"A little," Charles admitted. "Perhaps we could go and sit somewhere?"

"Once we've discovered what this man can do." Lehnsherr insisted, and Charles nodded. 

_Should I look Sire?_

Lehnsherr agreed, and Charles reached out, digging through Alex's mind. 

Alex cringed, but didn't fight back - Charles doubted he knew how to shield even if he wanted to. Charles saw a house on fire, Alex wrapping his arms around himself, a younger boy at his side. He saw bursts of energy that were uncontrolled, and then he saw Alex trying to protect his brother. He saw a soldier stamp down on Scott's head, before he fell back screaming as fire made him explode. He saw Alex step forwards, saying that he'd done it. Saw him being sentenced, saw the collar being fitted - and then he felt a flood of relief. Alex wasn't like his brother - his power was under his control, but directing it was a challenge. The collar was a safety net. It meant that no harm could come from him, that he didn't need to be afraid, because he couldn't lose control. For all that Alex acted like a fighter, he was frightened, and the metal around his throat was a comfort, security.

Charles pulled away after a moment, and looked at Lehnsherr.  
"For now, he should keep the collar on," he explained in Westchesterian, wanting to reassure Alex. The boy's relief was obvious.

"I am not having him wear that." Lehnsherr said firmly. "It's a sign of human subjugation. Of us being helpless, worthless, powerless." Charles could feel waves of anger sweeping from the other man. The rest of his words came in Genoshan, as Alex watched them fearfully. "I will make him take it off. We can teach him control when he has the power to use his skills."

"Sire-" Charles frowned, switching to Genoshan as well. "He needs time. It's dangerous, and at the moment he's frightened, it'll make it harder to learn. We can help him gain control before we do that."

"But he needs-"

"He needs help," Charles said quietly. "He needs for his abilities to be respected. We saw what his brother can do - he might be able to control it more, but he fears what he can do. Sire, you were willing to allow Emma to reinforce my shielding before you took my collar away. Why would you not grant him the same protection?"

"Because telepaths are susceptible to their powers. You can easily be overwhelmed by what you can do. He simply has energy blasts. Controlling them is a matter of self-discipline, not-"

Charles fought down the urge to feel angry at Lehnsherr's dismissive comment about telepaths. That wasn't the point right now, wasn't what he needed to say. He made himself stand his ground - Alex's fear gave him the strength to do that.  
"I'm not saying we keep him wearing the collar forever, Sire. I'm saying we can remove it, let him train, and then give it back. Let him build his confidence. He and his brother need help, and simply punishing him for his fear will aid no one."

Lehnsherr stared at him.  
"You're a bold one, my prince."

"Only when I'm right," Charles answered. "You do realise I'm... He needs this sire. I don't like the idea of being cut off from my powers, but he... he's afraid of what he can do. He needs this. Please."

Lehnsherr's eyes were cold, but Charles could feel that he was considering giving in to Charles's request. Eventually, reluctantly, he nodded, and then raised his hand. The collar cracked, falling to the ground in two halves, and Alex stared at them in shock, reaching up to grab at his throat.  
"You," Lehnsherr addressed Alex directly, "will demonstrate what you can do, and then you can have your collar returned for now. You will train daily. As soon as you have control, that collar will be destroyed."

Alex stared at him, and then nodded slowly, glancing towards Charles.  
"Thank you."

_It's alright. Can you show us what you can do?_

_I need to go somewhere private,_ Alex answered, showing Charles an image of fire surrounding him in all directions, trees lying shattered. 

Charles nodded, glancing at Lehnsherr.  
"We can go further from the camp."

"I... I should go alone," Alex muttered, and Lehnsherr looked to Charles. Charles sent a sense of agreement, and Lehnsherr nodded.

"I'll take him somewhere to demonstrate. My prince, you had best send for Storm again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, received with gratitude and joy.


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting Saturday for the next four weeks, I'm going to be posting short stories about the four generals' backstories! I'll add them to the series and link here when I post them. First up: Emma!

Alex had indeed been right about the potential destructiveness of his powers. He was stood beside Charles, head bowed slightly as Storm flooded the fire he had caused.  
"I did tell you," he muttered, but underneath it Charles could hear his mind racing: _Please I'm sorry I didn't mean to please don't hurt Scott it was an accident please don't I'll learn I'll learn just don't hurt him_. 

Charles wanted to offer words of comfort, but he wasn't going to lie to him, and didn't know enough to tell the truth. Instead, he reached out and squeezed his hand.  
"You did exactly what was asked of you Alex."

Lehnsherr approached, an amused smile on his lips.  
"That's quite the talent you have there, Alex."

Alex looked up, fierceness shining in his eyes.  
"You promised-"

"You showed us admirably. The option is yours."

"You..." Alex looked down, clearly remembering who he was speaking to, as Charles tried to project soothing thoughts towards Lehnsherr.

"I did tell you I would return it. But only if you ask."

"Please," Alex spat the word, his shoulders shaking slightly, and Charles's heart broke for him. It couldn't be easy, to stand there and beg to have your powers stripped away - especially not for someone who was as cocky and insolent as Alex, who always wanted to lash out at the world.

Lehnsherr looked at him dispassionately, but waved his hand, summoning over the two pieces of metal and wrapping them around Alex's throat. Charles could feel the second he was cut off of his power, the way the fire within him dimmed. 

"Dankon," Alex muttered, petulant. Lehnsherr stared at him, shaking his head slightly.

"Ne dankinde," Lehnsherr answered. "Back to the camp with you now. I'll see about setting up somewhere you can train, and ensure you are supervised."

Alex nodded, and Charles could feel he was exhausted and afraid.  
_Do you know where my brother is?_ Alex asked Charles.

Charles tried to stretch his mind through the camp, searching for Scott.  
"Go back to the camp Alex. Your brother is still with Raven."

Alex turned and ran away, leaving Lehnsherr and Charles alone.

"You spoil him," Lehnsherr said softly. "He needs to control himself, and giving into his wishes won't teach him that."

Charles looked up at him.  
"Nor will refusing what he needs. He's frightened, and he was brave enough to say what he wanted. You... you shouldn't humiliate him like that." 

"I wasn't," Lehnsherr told him. "We can't all be mindreaders. Some of us need to hear what someone wants." He turned and walked in the direction Alex had run off in. "Come." He was moving slowly enough that Charles could keep up. "My spies told me you were interested in learning, once." Lehnsherr spoke as they returned to the camp. It wasn't exactly a question, so Charles didn't answer him. Lehnsherr shook his head. "You should meet Hank."

"The person helping Scott?" Charles asked. He'd been keeping some part of him focused in on the boy's thoughts - Scott was afraid, but not in pain, and he seemed to have calmed a little.

"He is an inventor of sorts. He has a brilliant mind," Lehnsherr said, and he sounded almost fond. "My people bring him a wide range of problems to solve, and he delights in doing so. If you enjoy learning, you can help him. I know he has been hoping to work with a telepath to seek out our kind more efficiently."

Charles nodded. He still didn't really understand what his role was here - for now he was acting as a cross between a babysitter and a voice of reason, and he couldn't see either of those as important enough to be the reason Lehnsherr had insisted on getting him. But if they needed a telepath for tests, that would explain it. It was clear Lehnsherr cared for Emma.

Lehnsherr paused, turning to him.  
"You suspect me of a trick?"

"I... wonder whether my telepathy is... why you brought me here. To help this search."

"It crossed my mind when I heard what you could do. I want to find our people, my prince, to bring them home. But that wasn't why I insisted on being given you. You were wearing that collar, nothing more than a toy to the humans. I'd have insisted on having anyone in that position," Lehnsherr told him, and Charles could tell he meant it - but there was something else, a deeper layer that his telepathy refused to make sense of.

"Did the medicine help this morning?" Lehnsherr asked, and Charles stared at him, a little startled by the sudden change of conversation.

"Yes. It helped, thank you. It lessens the pain greatly."

"I'm glad. You will probably need to go without it tomorrow, but you can spend the day resting, and then you can have it again-" Lehnsherr explained, and Charles wondered if there was a reason. 

Seeming to register his unspoken question, Lehnsherr continued walking.  
"I don't wish to see you becoming addicted, and if Hank is to help you with your condition, he must know what he is faced with.”

"I don't need help," Charles pointed out. "I've managed for the past ten years, five of them without my telepathy. I can cope."  
"I don't think your back will be repairable," Lehnsherr told him, as they walked towards the high metal fence encircling the camp. "But you are in pain, and it gets worse over time - we can see if we can assist there."

"Why?" Charles asked. "I'm just a spare telepath-"

"You're more than that," Lehnsherr interrupted. "To your people, you are a symbol of strength, of hope. They see you settling in to life here and it reassures them that they can do the same. To my enemies, you are a sign of my strength. To Emma, you are a companion whose gift matches her own. To Kurt, you are a potential friend. To Alex you are a protector." He snorted. "You should not be so quick to dismiss yourself." He raised his hand, lifting the nearest segment of the fence so that the two of them could walk in, side by side.

"And to you sire?" Charles asked, looking up at him curiously.

"I don't know what you are to me, my prince," Lehnsherr answered. "But I admire what you are to others. For now, that should be enough."

Charles nodded, a little unsettled by Lehnsherr's words but seeing the wisdom within them.

_Charles?_ Emma's voice sounded in his head, and he looked around for her. _Are you with Erik?_ She sounded a little concerned, and that worried him.

_Yes, why? Can't you go into his head?_

_It uses less brain power to reach out to a telepath._ Her answer was accompanied by an image of Kurt clinging to the fence by his fingertips, his tail waving.

_He's a teleporter!_ Charles pointed out, as he reached for Lehnsherr's arm.  
"Kurt seems to be stuck on the fence."

"He's scared of heights," Lehnsherr explained, and looked at Charles expectantly. "Well, where is he?"

"That way-" Charles pointed, and Lehnsherr raced off towards it. Charles hurried after him as fast as he could.

By the time he arrived, Kurt was down from the fence, curled against Lehnsherr's chest and sobbing softly.  
"Is he okay?" Charles asked. 

Lehnsherr nodded, rubbing his back, as Emma caught his eye to explain.  
_He's still learning to control it. Sometimes he overshoots where he's aiming for, and he was too afraid of falling to teleport. He's better than he was when he first arrived - he'd bounce all over the camp in terror._ Her words were accompanied by images of Kurt's panic, and Charles reached out, brushing his fingers through Kurt's hair before thinking better of it. 

Kurt responded with a feeling of warmth and comfort, and Charles smiled and returned it, watching as Lehnsherr lectured Kurt softly in a language he didn't understand. Given that Kurt was still clutching at Lehnsherr’s vambraces with one strange hand, Charles assumed it couldn’t be anything too severe.  
"I'm sorry for the delay," Lehnsherr said softly, one hand rubbing Kurt’s shoulders as his sobs gave way to sniffles. "We can go to Hank now, but this took priority." 

"I can understand that." Charles reassured, and Lehnsherr nodded. 

"Did you hurt yourself running?"  
Charles shook his head, ignoring the faint burning sensation.

"He's lying," Emma supplied helpfully. "But he will recover." With that, she walked away.

Lehnsherr nodded, allowing Charles to set the pace the two of them used as they headed deeper into the camp, and then through to the other side. Again Charles was struck by the colours and the smells and sounds of a happy city, one where things were working well. Charles had never imagined Genosha as a paradise, even if some mutants called it that. But in a way, it was.

Kurt had once again clambered onto Lehnsherr's back as they walked, and Lehnsherr didn't really acknowledge the movement, occasionally addressing Kurt softly. 

They reached a metal building, that was set apart from the rest. It was fairly large, twice the size of the room Charles had been given, and the windows had grates over. Charles stared at it in fear. He could feel Scott and Alex were inside.  
"Hank?" Lehnsherr called out. "If we open the door what's the chance that something will explode?"

"No more than thirty percent!" shouted back a voice from inside. "Come in!"

Charles hesitated, glancing towards Lehnsherr.  
_Does he mean it?_ he asked, and Lehnsherr raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're the telepath. See."

Charles reached out - he could feel four minds in the room beyond. Alex, Scott, Raven and a new mind: Hank. Raven was dozing. Scott and Alex seemed calm - Scott was laughing, and Alex felt more relaxed than earlier. He allowed himself to push deeper into Alex's thoughts - he didn't feel in danger at all. The fourth mind was further off in another room, busy humming with calculations.  
"He's not a danger."

Lehnsherr laughed softly but pushed open the door.  
"Hank is a danger, mostly to himself," Lehnsherr told him, and smiled as the door opened. "He is one of our brightest minds, and he shows it by having no sense at all."

"I heard that," the male voice answered, taking on a slight growl which made Charles tense. "This your telepath?"

"This is Charles," Lehnsherr agreed. "Prince of Westchester."

"I'm hardly a prince now," Charles muttered beneath his breath. He had expected the comment to be ignored, or sneered at. What he didn't expect was the sudden burst of anger he felt from Lehnsherr. Silent fury flooded through Charles, and it was only a long-forgotten instinct that helped him throw up his shields more firmly.

_We will speak of this later._ Lehnsherr's accent was stronger now in his mind, and Charles simply nodded, before stepping forwards. 

"Hey-" he mumbled, and Raven opened her eyes, smiling at him.

"Hey..." She stretched, and her skin rippled slightly at the movement. He frowned at her, and she shrugged, gesturing towards the back of the room.

The door opened, and a man stepped through - if man could be the right word. The figure was covered in thick blue fur, aside from his face which was covered instead with blue skin. His eyes were a vivid yellow, similar to Kurt's. The teleporter waved and then disappeared from Lehnsherr's back, leaving the two of them. Lehnsherr's hand on his shoulder guided Charles forwards.  
"Hello," he said softly, stumbling slightly on his words.

"Hello. It's good to meet you, prince. Your sister speaks highly of you." The man shrugged a little, before he turned to Alex. "Where do the energy pulses start?" he asked, and Alex gestured towards his sternum. 

The man, Hank, picked up a book and pencil with his large hands, scrawling down some notes.  
"I'll be with you shortly Erik," he mumbled, before turning back to Alex. For a few more minutes, questions flowed between them, and then he nodded.  
"Thank you boys. Thank you Raven. I'll see you all tomorrow - I can't promise I'll have anything more than initial thoughts, but I should at least have some ideas to discuss."

"Dankon," Raven murmured, as Alex took Scott's hand and led him away.

"What marvellous mutations!" Hank said with a smile when it was just the three of them. "I need to explore the refractive index of Scott's beams, it should be possible to-"

Lehnsherr cleared his throat, and Hank turned to him.  
"Wonderful though your enthusiasm is, I have another task for you. Well, two tasks - the prince wishes to learn, and you are to instruct him. He is a quick study, I doubt that he will cause any difficulty. And I wish for you to make him something to help with his back. He pretends he is fine but his injury causes him great pain."

"I'll see what can be done," Hank agreed, before turning to Charles with a fond smile. "Storm already mentioned you've been using the painkiller I developed, how has it been?"

"Good, thank you," Charles answered. 

"Would it be possible for me to examine the wound?" Hank asked - it took Charles a moment to realise that question had been addressed to him and not Lehnsherr. Charles hesitated, wondering if he could say no, aware of Lehnsherr's presence and afraid of him reacting the same way he was used to - blaming him, feeling angry or disgusted. He knew the wound had healed well, but he still felt the weakness it represented.

Lehnsherr looked between them, and then cleared his throat.  
"No. Not today. Charles feels anxious, and I wish to speak to him. I merely wanted to inform you of the possibility of future tasks." He turned to leave, expecting Charles to follow. Charles glanced at Hank, who was looking at him in concern, but then followed Lehnsherr, not wanting to keep the man waiting.

"Would you have agreed my prince?" Lehnsherr asked.

Charles nodded, his arms around himself.  
"You think he can help."

Lehnsherr looked at him, and shook his head.  
"You're afraid."

"You were angry, sire."

"I cannot agree that just because of loss, we must say goodbye to who we are. An orphan is still the child of their parents, and you are still a prince, no matter how the humans treated you. I... I have to go. I will see you at dinner. If you feel a desire to, return to Hank and allow him to examine you, but that choice is yours alone." With that, Lehnsherr strode away.

Charles watched him go, trying to understand why exactly he felt so unsure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback, it means the world to me! <3


	5. Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles continues to meet the people of Genosha, and comes to a realisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Erik in this chapter, because there were a few people Charles needs to meet. But from next chapter on he's going to be around more.

Charles paused uncertainly outside Hank's space. He had a few hours before dinner, and Lehnsherr had left him to his own devices. He could check on the children, or explore the camp, or spend time with Raven - anything he wanted, he supposed, given the time he had been allowed. He wondered if anyone would stop him if he walked away.

He rested against the side of the rooms, trying to plan what to do next. Lehnsherr expected him to allow Hank to help. Whatever line in the sand he had fallen over, giving Lehnsherr what he wanted might help him recover from whatever that was. 

He turned, and knocked on the door. Hank opened it again, extending one clawed hand towards him.  
"I wondered if you could talk me through your projects?" Charles asked, trying to keep his voice calm. Despite Hank's size, there was no threat or cruelty in his mind, and Charles felt safe.  
"Of course." Hank's answer was full of almost boyish delight, and Charles wondered how old this other man actually was. "Let me show you. I've been making notes on those brothers - they are both powerful but Scott cannot control it and Alex is afraid of losing control. For Scott the best solution I can think of is finding some way to block the beams, and to help him gain independence even if his sight cannot be safely restored. For Alex I'm hoping to create a targeting system, something that will help him..." He showed a few sketches he had made. 

Charles was happy to listen, enjoying Hank's enthusiasm.  
"Did you create the suppressant bracelets?"

"They're less bulky than the collars, and can be more easily removed by wearers." Hank answered, and he frowned slightly. "I was hoping that… well, never mind."

"Tell me, Hank?" Charles pushed, careful not to dive too deeply into the swirling uncertainties of the other's mind.

"There are some... some gifts, that aren't... aren't gifts, not really." Hank's voice had dropped, and he was holding his arms against himself. "It's treason to think it but... there are some among us who would be happier if they were permitted at least brief hours without their abilities. I... I have yet to persuade Erik that any reduction in any ability, no matter how monstrous..." He shook his head. "But I've made them, because I hope one day we might find a way to make use of them."

Charles nodded slowly, unable to find any hint of a trap.  
"I won't tell him." 

"Thank you," Hank murmured, and there was sincerity there. 

"My lord says I shouldn't take the medicine tomorrow, so that you can see-"

"It would be helpful, and it is not wise to take too much of it. I would like to speak to you, but if you do feel comfortable allowing me to see the injury, it could help. If I cause you any pain, you must say, do you understand?"

"I do," Charles conceded, and Hank smiled at him.

"And you're sure you want this?"

Again, Charles nodded, and Hank gestured towards a wooden table, quickly covering it with a blanket.  
"What caused the injury?"

Charles lay down on the table on his front, beginning to explain the fall, the pain and the slow recovery as he dragged himself around, exhausted and struggling. Hank paused to write the occasional note, but otherwise let him talk, staying a brief distance away in his line of sight. 

Only when Charles had finished explaining did Hank approach.  
"May I examine you? I will need to lift your tunic, but with where your injury is I can leave your trousers.”

Charles nodded, feeling his tunic being carefully lifted by clawed fingers. Hank was capable of surprising dexterity. His fingers pressed against the bare skin. Charles felt him trace across the line of the break, the scar that had never healed right, before he continued with careful, impersonal touches. After a few moments he stepped away, guiding Charles's tunic back down. Charles shivered slightly, then looked up, hopeful.

The look in Hank's eyes killed that hope.  
"I can't repair that, prince. You are lucky you regained the ability to stand. Still, give me some time, and I will find a solution that will help you, I swear it."

Charles nodded, trying to hide the sinking feeling in his gut.   
"Thank you. I should go and find Raven-"

"Please, tell her I say hello?" Hank asked, and he could feel a shyness there quite at odds with the man's appearance. 

Charles nodded quickly, wanting to be left in peace.  
"I'll do that."

He left Hank's space, surprised to realise he wasn't upset that he couldn't be cured - deep down he had known that for a long time. His back was never going to recover, but people were helping now.

He wandered through the camp for a short while, just watching what he saw. There were children running and playing - most of them strangers to him, but he found Nina giggling with two other girls around her age. He watched her for a moment - she didn't know what they were saying, but they were chasing each other, gesturing enthusiastically and laughing. He smiled slightly. The children were adjusting well. 

He walked on, approaching Raven and embracing her. Alex and Scott were sat nearby, Scott napping with his head on Alex's shoulder as Alex looked around, one hand reaching up every so often to check the collar was still in place. He waved to Alex, not wanting to wake Scott, and spoke softly.  
"Hank says hello. He seems... Smart?"

She smiled slightly, and nodded, ducking her head.  
"He's very sweet," she mumbled, and there was no concern there, just an almost-shyness that made Charles smile. Raven deserved to be happy, and if she could find happiness here he was hardly going to stop her. "He really does want to help Scott and Alex... and all of us."

Charles nodded. Even if he felt unsure, he had been able to feel Hank's sincerity and dedication. Hank took great pride in his work because he was able to help people.

"What were you talking about?" Raven asked and Charles shrugged.

"If he could repair the injury to my back. He can't." 

She squeezed his hand, giving him a brave smile.   
"So where's..." She gestured towards the empty space beside Charles, clearly unsure of what name to use for Lehnsherr. 

"He had to go and handle something," Charles murmured, not wanting to worry her. "I'll see him at dinner."

"And how is he... how is he treating you?"

"Well," Charles promised her. "How are you settling in?" 

She nodded, gazing at their hands, and for a moment her skin rippled into vivid blue before it returned to its normal shade.  
"I think... I think I can face staying here, if you are happy, and they are kind. I have... a lot to consider, but not all of it... it isn't bad. It's just new."

"I see," Charles answered, brushing his thumb over the back of her hand. "What have you been doing."

"I helped you with working out powers earlier," she reminded him. 

"I mean last night."

"I slept near the children... they were... some of them miss their homes."

"This is their home now," Charles said, and he tried to keep his voice level. "We can't let them forget that."

"I know." She kissed his cheek. "Did you want to walk? I'm sure we can explore-"

He let her lead him away, wandering around the tents. He still tried to keep track of what he could see, reaching out mentally for any sign of a threat.  
"Charles-" Raven began, and he could feel the concern behind her words. 

He shook his head.  
"I'm fine. He was just... I think I brought up something I shouldn't have. That is all."

"That's never all," she muttered, but she didn't demand an explanation, and he was glad for that.

She stiffened beside him, and he looked out across the grounds to see that Lehnsherr was walking towards the metal barrier, something held in his arms. The barrier rose, and he passed through. Charles shrugged, not wanting to pry into Lehnsherr's mind. The last thing he wanted was to give him a reason to take away his telepathy.

_He won't do that Sugar._ Emma's voice in his head made him jump, and he looked around for her. She strode over.

"Are you spying on me?"

"I'm a telepath," she answered. "But no. I just wanted to check that you were alright." _He was concerned._

"I'm fine, thank you," Charles said firmly, beginning to understand why Raven sometimes said that his telepathy scared her. It wasn't a pleasant situation, your mind being exposed like that.

"Good," she told him. _I know this place is new to you. But give it time. We want it to be a home for you and it can't be that if all the time you are jumping at shadows._ With that, she walked away. 

Raven watched her retreat, frowning.

"She seems..." Raven began, and Charles shook his head to silence her. Before he could say more the metal gate shifted, and Lehsnherr returned, his hands empty. 

Charles concentrated, trying to make Lehnsherr's gaze not register him and Raven. After a moment Lehnsherr turned and walked in a different direction, and he relaxed a little. 

"Raven!" a woman's voice rang out, and Charles turned to see Mrs Str-Angel rushing through the air towards them, Storm hovering serenely behind her. Raven embraced Angel tightly as she landed, and Angel returned the embrace.  
"I'm so glad you're both here," Angel said softly, her wings twitching slightly. Charles couldn't help looking at the gossamer shape of them. He remembered they'd never quite looked right before - there'd always been small tears, and bruises. Now they were healed.

"Oh?" Raven asked, and Angel nodded.

"It's wonderful here." She gestured at it all. "It's a paradise. And I..." Her gaze drifted to Storm and she shrugged. "I found someone who really cares about me."

"Stryker-" Charles began, and stopped at the look on her face.

"Stryker liked having a pretty little mutant on his arm," Angel said softly. "That was all. I wasn't a person to him, just a show of power. You don't know what that's like Charles."

Charles fought down his bitterness at her words, wanting to yell at her that of course he knew what it was to be captured by the enemy, to be a trophy, a souvenir of their power. 

Guilt stopped him. Lehnsherr had shown him nothing but kindness since his arrival. He had listened when Charles had told him about Alex, and been patient with Scott, tried to help them both. He was gentle to Kurt, hadn't hurt Raven - hadn't even hurt Charles.  
"I'm sorry," Charles said quietly. "You're right. I don't know. But I'm glad you have Storm now."

"Me too," Angel replied, leaning over to hug him. "This is a good place, Charles."

Charles nodded slowly, ignoring the lump in his throat. He had always been intended to rule, but it had been Marko that had taken it from him, not Lehnsherr. Lehnsherr even addressed him with respect he had not known since his mutation had been realised. Angel grinned brightly, then darted away again, Storm following in her wake.

He looked over at Raven.  
"I'm tired," he told her softly. "I'm going to sleep. If I show you where, will you wake me before dinner?"

She nodded, walking with him back to his room before returning to the main camp.

He laid down on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to fight off the headache that was brewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback, and especially comments, are very gratefully received! Got 44k of this fic written so far, and I'm really looking forwards to sharing it with you all. Thank you for your support.


	6. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles confronts Erik.

Charles hadn't meant to fall deeply asleep when he returned to his room. It had just felt good to close his eyes after the stress of the day, and to allow himself to relax a little. It wasn't a good plan - he needed to be ready in case anything happened, but his mind was buzzing and the thoughts of others were getting too oppressive. He was glad there were few people near his room this time of day, because it let him relax a little bit.

He woke up at the sound of a knock on his door.  
"Hello?" he called out. _Who is it?_ he asked, even though he could already identify Lehnsherr's mind through the door. He couldn't help being intrigued by Lehnsherr's thoughts, the way he visualised things - with his ability to register metal, there was a sense there that Charles had never met before, and he was intrigued by it. He pushed his curiosity aside - he hardly wanted to be caught diving through the man's mind.

"It's me, my prince," Lehnsherr called out. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes."

"Good. Dinner is waiting for us."

"Waiting?" Charles asked as he clambered off the bed. His headache had at least softened a little.

"They're not going to start before we are there." Lehnsherr explained, holding open the door for him. "Don't worry, we aren't eating separately today. Your sister was deep in conversation with Angel and Storm when I saw her earlier, and I promised Kurt that I would eat with him and his fathers today."

Charles nodded, following Lehnsherr through the camp.  
"You care about Kurt a lot, don't you?"

"I was able to provide support when he needed it. That is all," Lehnsherr answered. His words would have been far more convincing if not for the obvious affection which Charles could feel through Lehnsherr's mind.

Charles had presumed that yesterday's quantity of food had been due to the fact they were feasting in celebration. Today, he was looking in wonder - there were plates of foods he recognised and those he didn't, all piled high across the tables. There were apples and mangos and bananas on silver platters, and dishes full of vegetables he did not know and stews and curries which looked incredible.

Charles wondered what he could say. He'd always heard that Genosha was poor, that that was why their raiding parties launched attacks on other nations. But there was nothing poor here. This was a wealth and richness the like of which he had never even dreamed of, and Charles had no idea how he could possibly respond. 

Lehnsherr scanned across the benches until he found what it was he was looking for, leading Charles to where his red-skinned General was sat with another man, Kurt sat beside him. Lehnsherr raised his hand, waving in greeting.  
"Hello," Lehnsherr said to Azazel, before looking at the other man, waving and then moving his hands quickly, tracing a J, pointing at himself and then at Charles, raising his hand to his chest and swinging it down, and then lifting his hand in the shape of the letter C, speaking in Genoshan as he did so. "Hello Janos. This is my prince, Charles."

The other man waved, and Charles returned the gesture, reaching out towards his mind.  
_Hello?_

There was no response.

"This is Janos," Erik explained. "He is Azazel's husband."

_Hello Janos?_ Charles tried again, to be met once more with silence. Charles frowned, seeking Emma's mind amongst the multitude. 

_What is it Charles?_ She sounded a little exasperated, but he didn't want to be rude to the general's husband.

_I've met Janos and he doesn't seem to hear me._

_He's deaf._

_I worked that out,_ Charles protested, almost pouting. _I mean, he doesn't answer if I speak telepathically._

_He wouldn't. Your best bet is to picture the image you want to share, or see it written down. Is that all? There's a delightful soup here and I'm trying to enjoy it without interruption._

_Sorry._ Charles pulled back from her mind, turning again to Janos and again trying to communicate. He chose a food he didn't recognise, sending an image of that with a questioning sensation.

Janos smiled slightly, considering his response before a sensation of warmth flooded through their link. Charles made a mental note to try the food when they ate, as Lehnsherr stood to address the assembled crowd. 

"Eat," he greeted them in Genoshan, Charles automatically beaming it in Westchesterian to those he could reach. "The food is plentiful and we are safe." With that, Lehnsherr sat down, and eating began. The food Charles had questioned was indeed spicy, but not unpleasantly so. Lehnsherr made sure that the food was in reach of Charles without him having to stretch awkwardly across the table.

"This food is… remarkable," Charles told him, and Lehnsherr nodded, pointing out the mutants which were responsible for most of it, those who grew the plants and prepared the meals.

"How are you? I was concerned when you went to your room-"

"I had a headache. It has eased now," Charles reassured him. 

"And how did your meeting with Hank go?"

"Well... I ...wonder if there is anything I can do to help him."

"I'm sure there is. You are welcome to spend time working with him if you want," Lehnsherr said casually. 

Charles nodded, trying to ignore how close to tears he felt at that simple offer. He would be able to do something productive, something helpful, and that was more than he could have hoped for when he arrived here.  
"Thank you," Charles murmured, staring at his plate. He frowned when he saw Kurt twitch his tail, using the tip of it to spear some food from Lehnsherr's plate and bring it onto his own. 

Lehnsherr noticed, and reacted with an indulgent smile, ruffling Kurt's hair and murmuring to him.  
"Du hast dein eigenes Essen." 

Kurt grinned up at him and shrugged, and Lehnsherr shook his head and continued eating, carefully hovering some cutlery between his plate and Kurt to prevent any other food-stealing. 

Charles frowned slightly, addressing Lehnsherr in Westchesterian.  
"You do know that the humans think he is..." Charles paused, trying to work out how to phrase this without causing offence. "They think he is your lover," he muttered the last words. 

Lehnsherr looked at Charles and shrugged his shoulders slightly, but the cutlery clattered down onto the plate.  
"Why would I care what the humans think? It provides a reason for me to keep my hands on him, which he finds reassuring and means I can use him to teleport away in an emergency." 

Charles stared at him. It was easy for Lehnsherr to say that, it wasn't his reputation being ruined.  
"You want them saying that about him? They say other things as w-" Charles frowned, finding himself unable to speak or move. Lehnsherr and the rest of their group were also frozen, as further afield conversation continued.

_If you want to keep your tongue, Sugar, I'd think long and hard about how you finish that sentence._ Emma's voice dropped from his head,and movement rushed back to him. Having a telepath in your mind was a terrible experience, he decided. He could understand why sometimes Raven asked him not to do it. He cleared his throat, trying not to listen to her words, unsure if they were a threat or a warning. Kurt looked at him, a frown across his forehead, and Azazel had halted what he was saying, and for a moment he wondered if they thought it was him. He didn’t want to know what would happen if Lehnsherr thought he’d frozen him. He tried to see where Emma was - saw her a few tables over with a woman in a cloak and the other general - Logan. She was staring straight at him.

He turned his attention to Lehnsherr, trying to find something to say to distract him before he asked what had happened.

"They think you're a monster," Charles pointed out, hoping he’d judged the situation right - that Lehnsherr wouldn’t care about that in the least.

"They'd think I was a monster whatever happened. They know we aren't human. So they try and control us, and when they lose they seek to hurt us for their loss," Lehnsherr said calmly. 

Charles glanced around at the crowd. He could see those that had come from Westchester in amongst the rest - most looking human, a few not. There was nothing here that meant they couldn't cooperate, other than Lehnsherr's stubbornness.

He hesitated. Something was bothering him.  
"What happens if someone here has a human child?"

"We let them stay. They aren't human, not really. They just have a mutation we can't recognise. A child of theirs may well be blessed with a more visible mutation," Lehnsherr answered, and Charles sighed but agreed.

"What did you do before dinner?" Lehnsherr asked, his words careful, clearly wanting to move the conversation away from humans.

"Mostly I rested, after Hank had examined me. He doesn't think the injury will recover any more."

"I'm sorry," Lehnsherr said, and it was Charles's turn to shrug slightly. 

"I was never going to be riding into battle for my kingdom anyway, was I?" he asked, trying not to sound too bitter. "And that medicine helps. So thank you."

"It is alright. One day I will make those who have hurt you pay," Lehnsherr told him, leaning in softly, seeming to ignore the way that Kurt was helping himself to some of the leftovers on Lehnsherr's plate. "It infuriated me, seeing you there, collared because they were afraid of what you could do."

Charles cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, trapped between Lehnsherr and the table. He tried not to project a sense of panic, but to lean away slightly.

There was a pause for a few moments, before Lehnsherr moved away and Charles took a shaky breath.  
"What did you do?" Charles asked, hoping to distract him from plotting revenge against Westchester. "Before dinner I mean." 

"I took some food to the forest."

"Why?"

"I believe we have another mutant there. But I am yet to catch sight of them or make contact - it is simply that food disappears."

"So you put food down?"

"Either they're invisible, another telepath, or have some other gift that allows them to pass unseen. I cannot take them here against their will, I merely wish to give them the option."

"And you go outside unarmed sire?"

"I'm never unarmed," Lehnsherr answered, pointing to the metal around his wrists. "And I can defend myself." He managed a faint, teasing smile. "You almost sound as though you care, my prince."

Charles hesitated, looking around the tables, at the crowd who were laughing and eating together.  
"I would not wish to see this country leaderless," he answered, and Lehnsherr nodded, returning to conversing with Azazel and his husband. Charles yawned, looking around. "I'm sorry, I feel quite tired."

"You are probably still not recovered from your journey here," Lehnsherr told him. "May I walk you to your cabin my prince?" 

Charles nodded, glad that Lehnsherr was willing to go slowly enough to meet his pace.

"I believe Hank already has some ideas of how he can help you. I am sure you'll find out tomorrow," Lehnsherr informed him. "When you wake up, you can head there, and I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you. I have other plans for tomorrow, but should be back in time to dine with you and hear of your day." 

They reached Charles's room, and Lehnsherr opened the door with a wave of his hand, before reaching out and brushing a strand of hair from Charles's face.  
"Goodnight my prince."  
Before Charles could reply, he had turned and walked away. 

Charles watched him go, before walking into his room, closing the door and collapsing down onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has been being supportive with this! I've got it almost all written up now (47k!) and I couldn't have done it without you.  
Azazel's backstory will be up on Saturday.


	7. Max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was a scary chapter to post, but it sets up the rest of the fic. I hope you enjoy it.

Sleep came fairly swiftly for Charles that night - the day had been long, working with his people to learn the limits of their power, and arguing for Scott. He thought of the next day, of seeing Hank and getting to do something useful, and he felt flickerings of hope once more in his chest. He knew it was dangerous. But he couldn't help it.

For a while, his dreams were peaceful.

He wasn't entirely sure when they changed - one moment he was sat in a field with Raven as they had been in childhood, before his injury, just laughing, and the next he felt almost jolted away, into a darker room lit only by the light that slipped between the planks of wood. He frowned, searching for the door, blinking rapidly at the loss of sunlight.

A sudden whimper from the far corner made him jump, and then a child's voice spoke to him.  
"You... you're not..." He could see a figure curled up in a corner. "I didn't think anyone was coming back, she's been gone so long." The child spoke Genoshan, heavily accented and a little shaky.

"Who has been gone?" Charles asked, keeping his words slow as he crouched down. It didn't hurt, which reminded him this wasn't real, but the boy that looked at him never wavered. 

"I'm not allowed to tell you," the boy told him, shifting forwards a little, tugging his tunic closer around himself. Charles frowned when he saw the suppressant collar around the boy's neck. 

"That's..." Charles frowned, tempted to look through the gaps in the wood, to see if they were still in Genosha. "You don't have to tell me."

"Thank you." The boy moved a little closer, still nervous. "Are you... you're a telepath?"

"Yes," Charles said softly, trying to stay calm despite the terror radiating off the boy. He couldn't have been older than Kurt, was probably Scott's age - maybe younger. "And you?"

The boy shook his head quickly, raising his hand to his throat.  
"I'm not anything."

Charles flinched slightly.  
"You have a name?"

"Max," the boy whispered, glancing around as though expecting to be in trouble for saying it.

"Well, hello Max." Charles smiled as brightly as he could, thinking of the lies he'd told the other children when they'd come here. "My name is Charles."

_Hello Charles-_ Max greeted him and Charles was startled a little by how clearly the boy addressed him, how well he was able to connect telepathically - the boy was scared, and yet was still managing this - and there was no doubt in Charles's mind that this boy was real. Real and so afraid it made him want to scream, to tear at his own skin. The boy was looking at him curiously.  
"Why are you here?"

"I'm asleep," Charles told him. "I think we both are..."

"Oh." Max bit his lip. "Are you... are you real then?"

"Yes. I'm real..."

"Can..." The boy hesitated, then stepped forwards nervously. "Can I hug you? Please? She never... she tells me stories sometimes but-"

Charles felt his heart break.  
"Is she the one keeping you here?"

Max shook his head quickly.  
"She's my friend. She's... You can't tell, or we'll be in such trouble, please-"

"I won't tell," Charles promised, staring at the child. He held out his arms. "I can hug you if you'd like?"

The boy nodded, moving closer, arms wrapping around Charles's shoulders. Charles returned the embrace, feeling the boy's ribs through the fabric of his tunic. A rough patch of skin brushed his cheek, and he turned to see marks on the boy's wrist. As carefully as he could, he manoeuvred him into a patch of light. 

There were fingermarks burned there, too large to be Max's. 

"Max," Charles said, as kindly as he could. "You have to tell me where you are, can you do that? I can help you, I just need you to be brave."  
Slow with terror, he was thinking through what he knew of the Genoshan leaders. None of them had a power that would cause burns like that. That meant it was someone else who had trapped the boy, and it might be possible for him to get Max to safety. 

"I can't," Max said quietly. "I'm not allowed." He sniffled, squeezing Charles tighter for a moment before pulling away. "I'm sorry. Are you angry?"

"No Max, not with you," Charles promised, and the boy moved away a little. Charles cleared his throat. "I'll help you, I promise. Max, do you want to come and sit with me? I think I can remember some stories?"

Max's entire face seemed to shine with joy, and he moved to sit beside Charles, resting his head on Charles's shoulder. Charles talked to him softly, until he felt Max fall asleep against him. He carefully eased himself away, trying to work out where he was, moving towards the wall -

Charles woke up in bed, his body covered in a layer of sweat. He was panting. He took a few deep breaths, finding his back was burning from laying on the fur-covered wooden pallet, so different from the mattress resting against a net he was used to at home. 

"Max," he muttered. The boy needed him, and he couldn't… He couldn't sense that mind. The boy had been so clear, a few moments ago and now he couldn't feel him at all.

He reached out with his mind for familiarity, found Raven nestled near other minds he recognised, brushed against Lehnsherr in his own tent, Kurt in a tree nearby, and Emma asleep in a building close. But he couldn't feel Max.

He knew he hadn't dreamed him. Max was real, and that meant he needed him.  
_Raven?_ He pressed against her mind, for once not feeling guilt for waking her. _I need you to keep an eye out for a boy called Max, can you do that?_

_What? Yes Charles... Charles it's early, I'm exhausted-_

_I'm sorry,_ Charles apologised, genuinely contrite. _It's important._

_I'll look for him,_ she promised, and he felt her slip into sleep. 

He tried to chase his own sleep, in case he could find Max there, but even when he did eventually drift off, Max wasn't waiting for him.

***

The sounds and thoughts of the Genoshan base coming to life woke him in the morning, a cacophony of excitement. Charles quickly got out of bed, pulling on new clothes - a green tunic this time. He laced his trousers and then headed out into the camp, seeking out the other telepath. 

Emma knew about the workings of the camp. If Max was here, she must know where he was.  
"Emma!" He greeted her with a smile, which faltered when he saw the cold look in her eyes. Her thoughts pushed at him, telling him to go away, to stay quiet, but he couldn't be sure - she was smiling, and the mixture left him dizzy.

"What is it Charles?"

"I need to find a boy called Max."

"There is no one called Max here, Charles. I suggest you forget him, before I make you forget." 

"Emma, please-"

"Charles." She looked him in the eye, her gaze cold. "Tell me if I am lying. There is no Max here. You can't help him."

"You're... you're telling the truth," he admitted. It didn’t make sense, and she was blocking him from pushing further, but it was still true. His head ached as he looked away.

"Good. Now, Erik told me you were going to spend the day with Hank? I do hope the two of you won't cause any disasters."

With that, she turned and walked away, clearly expecting Charles to follow her. He did so without complaint, expecting to find himself at Hank's building. Instead he ended up with the Westchesterian children and Raven, all sitting and laughing.  
_These people rely on you Charles,_ Emma warned as she walked away. Charles took a deep breath, but moved to sit with them. 

Raven was looking thoughtful, and he reached for her.

"Are you alright Raven?"

"I'm good. I'm going to spend some time with Azazel actually, he's said he can teach me some self-defence, and we can teach the children..." She paused, and her skin rippled blue. "Charles... do you hate me when I look like this?"

"I could never hate you Raven."

Azazel appeared then, carrying a range of fruits which he spread out, and then some of the Genoshan children came to join them. Charles carried a couple of oranges over to Scott and Alex, showing them how to peel them. Scott beamed as he bit into the juicy fruit.

"Good morning prince!" Hank's voice was enthusiastic, as he sat down beside them. "Just the three I've been looking for, I've been thinking about your situations and I think I've worked out the basics of targeting for Alex." 

As Hank spoke, his claws made short work of peeling the orange he was holding.

“I…” Alex looked down. “What if it doesn’t work?”

“Well, then we work on it again and find a better way of doing it!” Hank said, clearly enthusiastic at having a new project.

“I don’t…” Alex hesitated. “I can’t practice today anyway.” He pointed at his collar, sounding stubborn about it. “So we should leave it-”

“I can explain the theory to you,” Hank told him, clearly unbothered by Alex’s attempt to get out of practice. “And then when Erik returns, he can release you and you can see if it works.”

“And if I set fire to half the forest?”

“We can get Storm on stand by beforehand,” Hank said kindly. “These things happen Alex, you’re still learning. How about you two have a lazy morning and come over after lunch? Erik might be back by then, and I know he had someone he wanted to introduce to you, Alex.”

Alex nodded, and Hank turned his attention to Charles.  
“Erik said you wanted to help?”

“If that’s alright,” Charles answered, a soft smile on his lips. The previous day this opportunity would have been a dream come true, but now there was something bothering him. He didn’t want to just relax when Max was out there somewhere.

He followed Hank to his lab, taking a seat that Hank had set up for him.  
“Is that comfortable?” Hank asked, a little anxious, and Charles was struck again by how sweet the larger man was. He thought he might help Charles look for Max, if Charles could work out how to even start that conversation. He’d have to find some proof, and go from there.

“It’s fine, thank you Hank.” 

“I’m hoping I could attach some wheels to it, and you’d be able to push them-” Hank explained. “Then if you’re having a day with a lot of pain-Have you had any medicine this morning?”

Charles shook his head, and Hank busied himself searching through several boxes, before he returned with a glass vial, which he handed over. 

“Thank you,” Charles said, taking the glass from his hands and draining the vial. “That’s… it helps a lot.”

“Good.” Hank beamed. “I mean, it won’t be perfect, there’ll be some areas of the camp that aren’t really suited to a wheeled chair, although I’m sure Erik would be able to lift you if you wanted.” Seemingly satisfied with that particular plan for now, Hank began to explain other ideas, including his plan to enable the enhancement of telepathic abilities. Charles listened with interest, but he couldn’t understand it all - he had always been training to be a diplomat, not a scientist. Foreign tongues came easily to him in a way that Hank’s work did not. Still, he was able to be a receptive audience for Hank’s ideas, and judging by the delight constantly rolling off the other man, Charles was asking the right questions.

The morning passed, and Charles was beginning to feel a slight hunger when the door to the space opened, and Lehnsherr stepped through, floating a large pot of soup in front of him. He was followed by Alex and his brother, and another man that Charles had never met before.

“This is Darwin,” Lehnsherr introduced him in Genoshan. “He is going to help Alex with his training. Darwin, this is Westchester’s prince, Charles.”

Charles bowed his head slightly, trying to be polite, before he quietly translated the words to Alex.  
“It’s good to meet you,” he said to Darwin. Alex frowned

“I… I should train alone,” the youth muttered, handing out bowls before Lehnsherr shared out the food.

“Darwin here is unharmable,” Lehnsherr addressed Alex in Westchesterian. “He can assist you.”

Alex looked uncertain still, and Charles could see he wanted to argue, but Scott was right there. 

The collar at Alex’s throat was an uncomfortable reminder of Max, and Charles turned to Lehnsherr - hoping he could talk with him about the boy. Lehnsherr’s reputation was terrifying, but he had been nothing but generous to Charles and his people.

He opened his mouth to address him, and found he couldn’t get the question to come out, a faint pain in his head growing. He snarled under his breath as he realised what had happened - Emma had put a psionic block to stop him from talking about Max. Charles had done this before, to protect Raven, but he couldn’t understand why it was happening now. 

“Charles?” Lehnsherr asked, guiding him towards his chair. “Are you alright? Did you… did you sleep enough?” There was real concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine,” Charles lied. Scott and Alex needed him for now. “I just… slightly dizzy. After lunch, I’m happy to translate for Darwin.” 

Lehnsherr frowned, but after a moment he nodded, squeezing Charles’s shoulder.  
“Thank you.”

Darwin quickly sat down beside Alex, and waved, then pointed towards him.  
"Meeting you is good. I hope I can help," he faltered slightly, but Alex beamed at him.

"Thank you. Sorry, I don't... I mean, I learned to say… Dankon? Dankon," Alex stumbled through thanks, and Charles thought he could see a genuine smile on Darwin’s face.

"Ne dankinde," Darwin answered, before turning to Charles and speaking in Genoshan. "Could you tell him I want to help him learn? That he doesn't need to be afraid of his powers with me?"

Charles did as he was bid, nodding in thanks to Lehnsherr as they were handed soup. Hank ate hungrily, but Alex and Darwin were distracted by each other.

"Let me show you my power," Darwin said, and as Charles translated Darwin plunged his hand into the hot soup. Immediately his skin changed, thickening and cracking, thick rock covering him from injury. He pulled away, and his hand returned to normal. "I can avoid drowning by growing gills, and I can take any impact. If there is fire I can turn to metal or rock. Nothing you do will injure me, Alex."

Alex stared at him in wonder, reaching out for his hand, turning it over in his own hand, fingers tracing where the skin had changed.  
"Amazing," Alex breathed, and Charles passed it on. The two of them fell to silence. 

Lehnsherr and Hank were discussing other projects, and Scott was quiet, so Charles took the opportunity to examine the block that Emma had settled into his mind. He'd been the creator of such obstacles before, but experiencing one was new and not entirely pleasant. His mind stretched against it, deciding he could use Scott as a target. First he tried to ask him out loud. When that didn't work, he tried to ask mentally, but there was still no response.

He wasn't going to stay helpless. But if he couldn't mention Max to anyone, he was going to need to take some careful steps to try and break this barrier down. Theoretically he knew it was possible, but he was still getting used to having his telepathy back. He just had a reason to work harder now. That frightened boy deserved him doing his best.

A gentle prod to his side made him startle, and he saw Alex looking at him with an amused smile.  
"I asked if you could tell Darwin I'm impressed by his abilities?"

"Of course," Charles translated. Lehnsherr cleared his throat, reaching towards Alex and pulling away his collar once more. Alex looked almost wounded by the loss, but didn't object, his gaze cold and angry. Charles could feel the terror just beneath the surface.

Darwin spoke softly, Charles translating the words into Alex's mind.  
"It's alright. Come with me, I can help you practice." The two of them left, after agreeing Charles would call for help if anything was needed. Scott remained behind, sat next to Charles - it wasn't safe for him to be around Alex when he unleashed his powers.

Lehnsherr was staring at the collar at the ground, his fingers twitching slightly. He seemed to realise that Charles was looking at him because he straightened up, squaring his shoulders. The different metals on his vambraces were swirling together in ever-changing patterns, but they stilled when Charles looked at them. Lehnsherr cleared his throat.  
"This morning's hunt was successful, so we will eat well tonight my prince."

"Thank you," Charles said softly. "For bringing Darwin here."

"I want to help Alex learn to control his powers," Lehnsherr told him. "I hope you will join me for dinner tonight?"

"Of course, sire," Charles said easily. "Where is Kurt?" 

"Oh, he's still a little anxious in Hank's space, so he's going to be waiting outside. I shouldn't keep him. My prince, you'll call me when Alex returns?"

"I will," Charles agreed, and Lehnsherr left. For a short while, Charles watched from his chair as Hank and Scott tested different materials, none of which seemed to allow Scott to block his abilities.

Alex's mind brushed Charles's.  
_Prince, could you get Storm, I made another fucking fire._  
Charles relayed a cleaner version of the message.

It wasn't long before Alex walked back in, slightly damp from time spent outside. He looked exhausted, clearly tired after using his powers, but he was happy as he leaned against Darwin. Charles felt hopeful for him - maybe Alex could find a happiness here in Genosha, and maybe the rest of the captives that had been brought here could follow suit.

Charles reached out for Lehnsherr's mind.  
_Sire, Alex and Darwin have returned._

Lehnsherr returned, and once more Alex begged for the return of his collar. After the events of the previous night, Charles felt sickened, but Alex's pleas clearly satisfied Lehnsherr, who snapped the collar shut around Alex's throat. Scott hurried over to him, and the two of them headed out, Darwin nearby. Lehnsherr turned to Charles.  
"You look tired still. Are you sure you slept well enough?"

Charles nodded, then paused.  
"Perhaps I might be permitted to rest before dinner, Sire."

Lehnsherr guided him back to his room, before leaving him alone. Charles lay on his bed without his bracelet, and searched for Max's mind amongst the mixture that was here. He couldn't find him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has read, kudosed and commented so far, your feedback means the world to me!


	8. Rogue

Charles lay in his bed, listening to the camp outside his room, and sought out Max's mind. The previous night he had felt it so clearly but now there was nothing for him to reach. He couldn't feel Max's mind anywhere. He was still trying to strengthen his telepathy, still recovering from years of deprivation, years where he couldn't feel others’ minds. He had to hope that he would continue to get stronger, to reach the point where he could find that boy and keep him safe.

He had to practice, to strengthen his abilities. It was hard - there were certain things he had held himself back from, ever since he'd met Raven - he knew what telepaths could do, Emma had demonstrated that. He refused to cross those lines. But still. Skimming the surface of people's thoughts wasn't too big an invasion. He was used to those with telekinesis moving things, knew Lehnsherr himself always was moving the patterns on his vambraces. It was just natural to him, and as he recovered his abilities holding himself back was more of a challenge than allowing himself to feel it. 

So he brushed against the minds of people in the camp - never straying too deeply, never taking anything, just feeling and learning what he could. He could feel the mutants from Westchester easily, moving in clumps around the camps. Scott was still near Hank, and Nina was near a mixture of minds he couldn't identify - some kind of animals. He could feel Lehnsherr with Kurt at his side, and he could sense that Alex and Darwin were sat a short distance from the rest - he could feel amusement rolling off of them, as they tried to talk. 

He continued just brushing against the minds he passed. He felt a sudden deep sadness, which swept through him, threatening to overwhelm him, and then others who were nervous, or sad, or excited. Children at play, and adults who were tired, who were wondering about dinner, who were talking among themselves. His head ached, but this was something he had been denied for so long, and now its return was breathtaking.

He pulled himself back into his own mind as the ache in his head began to grow, closing his eyes and allowing himself some rest.

He woke to a knock on the door, and felt Lehnsherr outside waiting for him. He hurried out, and Lehnsherr smiled at him.  
"Did your rest help my prince?"

"It did sire," Charles answered, wincing slightly at the sound of his own voice.

"Is everything alright?"

"A headache." Charles shrugged. "I overstretched myself, I was... just reaching out, it's..." 

"You can stay here if you'd rather?"

"I'd rather eat with you," Charles answered. He wanted to see his sister again if he could. He shivered slightly, startled by the chill in the air. Lehnsherr removed his cape, wrapping it gently around Charles's shoulders, and guiding him towards where the food was set out.

There was some kind of large creature cooked in the middle of it, surrounded by the usual variety of vegetables and stews. Charles stayed close to Lehnsherr, wondering if the other man was cold. Lehnsherr just smiled, floating over a metal plate, and guiding Charles over towards where Emma was sat, with Logan and another woman, the one he had seen them both with before. 

As they approached, Charles saw that the woman could barely be out of her teens, wearing a cloak and gloves, but with a top that was cut low enough to expose her pale skin.  
"My prince, Logan and Emma you know. This is Rogue."

"Prince," she smiled, and held out her hand, and Charles kissed the back of it and smiled at her, making the mistake of looking in her eyes. This was the mind that had felt so sad previously, which had been calling out for help and an end to the pain she was in. She saw him looking at her, and ducked her head.

"Please stay out of my mind," she murmured, and Logan snarled slightly, an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry," Charles said quickly. "Are you… Are you alright?"

She looked up and nodded, and her smile didn't meet her eyes. 

Charles couldn't help worrying about her, and pushed into Logan's mind with a little less than the usual finesse. His mind felt strangely empty, but there was concern for Rogue as well. He'd found her, cared for her as though she was his child - and yet he could never ease the sadness in her. 

Charles looked at her curiously.  
"I would like to talk to you at some other time-" he told her, and she nodded. Then he felt Raven approaching. 

A moment later blue arms wrapped around his waist, and he found himself being cuddled against her.  
"You… got taller," he told her, and she giggled.

"I'm… just trying out a new look."

"It suits you," Lehnsherr told her. "You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are."

Rogue stared down at her plate, as Raven hesitated.  
"Am I allowed to sit with you?"

"I'd like that," Lehnsherr agreed, and pointed to the space the other side of Charles. It was easy during the meal to lose himself in all of the gossip Raven had to share. Easier than worrying about Max, or Rogue, or any of these new people he could feel himself beginning to care for.

It had never been Charles's intention to care for people who weren't from Westchester - it simply wasn't practical for him to allow himself emotions for them. His own people had enough that needed assistance, and he had to prioritise their survival, because he was their prince.

Lehnsherr's hand rested on his shoulder, and he looked towards him.  
"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"My prince, you've made half the table miserable," Lehnsherr was teasing, and yet his words were true - it was clear that Charles's emotions had somehow seeped out, and Raven and Logan were looking somewhat dispirited. 

"Will you tell me?" Lehnsherr pushed, and he considered for a moment.

"Just... I was thinking about the language. Your Westchesterian is excellent, but I want the children to be able to learn. I've enjoyed listening to Hank, but I am no scientist."

"You can teach the children," Lehnsherr said quickly, preempting his question. "It would be good. Perhaps I can persuade Kurt to join you, he needs to learn."

Charles considered, and then decided that might actually work - even if he didn't speak Kurt's language, he could give him an image of what he was looking for.  
"Thank you," he said softly, and Lehnsherr shrugged.

"I told you, this place is your home. I think that the children would like to learn from you."

Charles nodded, smiling at him. When he first came here, he had expected that the words the children would need would be limited. He'd expected the only concern to be for their immediate survival, and words that would help with that. Now, he was wondering if he could teach them more, things that would allow them to laugh, to communicate.

As he looked at Lehnsherr he couldn't help noticing the scars that trailed across his skin. His own scars, from the injury and from beatings, had always seemed to him to be signs of weakness, but Lehnsherr's looked like strength.

Charles realised he was staring and cleared his throat.  
"You can have your cape back sire. You must be cold."

Lehnsherr took it back with a smile, and plans were made. Charles would spend the morning the following day working with Alex on his abilities, and then once Alex had his collar returned, they would eat lunch and then Charles would be free to spend the afternoon teaching the children.

Rogue was watching them talking, silently picking at her own food, but the sadness that seemed to pour from her eased a little at that discussion. Charles wondered if she'd want to learn languages. As dinner wound to a close, Charles caught her eye. He wanted to talk to her mentally, but she'd ordered him not to. He'd have to wait for now, but he could be patient.

Lehnsherr walked with Charles back to his room.  
"You're sure you're sleeping well?"

Charles hesitated, thinking of the beds at home, and how the hard wood beneath him was making his back hurt more. He was trying to work out if he dared to say it, when Lehnsherr looked at him.

"You aren't? Tell me my prince."

"I've found it's been hurting my back a little more than I am used to," Charles answered, trying to say about Max and finding nothing was forthcoming. He was impressed by the skill of Emma's block. He could still feel her presence in his shields.

"Then I shall arrange for a Westchesterian bed to be made for you," Lehnsherr said quickly. "Is that all?"

"I know that Emma repaired my shields," Charles said carefully. "I wondered if I would be able to remove her influence soon. I want to practice. Grow stronger."

Lehnsherr's face lit up with delight at that, and he nodded.  
"Of course my prince. She said when your telepathy is strong enough you will be able to remove her from your shields. If you want any help practising, I am sure that either she or I can assist you."

"Thank you." They reached Charles's cabin, and Charles hesitated.

"Where… where is it you sleep, sire?" He could feel Lehnsherr's mind in the mornings moving through the camps, but he hadn't seen which was his cabin. Lehnsherr pointed to a tent a short distance away, no grander than any of the others. He looked at Charles curiously.

"If you need anything at all my prince, you can always come and wake me."

"I will," Charles promised.

"Goodnight then."  
Lehnsherr squeezed his hand before he walked away, and Charles watched him leave, feeling a strange emotion twist inside him. Then he focused on thinking of what he had aimed to do - he couldn't find Max's mind anywhere. He searched, but the minds of the right age were all too bright, too carefree to be Max's. He almost felt he had dreamed it, but he knew he hadn't. Searching for Max wasn't working, but it was causing a burning headache. 

Instead, he scanned for Rogue's mind, trying not to dip too deeply out of respect for her wishes. There had to be something he could use to help, he just had to find what was hurting her so badly. 

It didn't take long to find her, her mind being louder and more unhappy than most here. He wasn't sure that he'd felt such deep-seated sadness in a long time, certainly never from another mutant. He could feel it though, and he could use that to make his way to her. Pulling on a cape of his own, he set out to trace her thoughts. 

Even though he'd never been told he wasn't to leave his room, it felt strangely risky to be sneaking outside like this after he'd been told to rest. He told himself that he was being paranoid. But he still looked around, his eyes scanning the shadows for any sign of trouble, any potential danger.

He saw none, as he headed towards where Rogue was, led by the deep-seated emotions he could feel from her. He followed them easily, letting them guide his steps towards where she was waiting. Or rather, where she was resting. She had told him he could talk to her later - for all he knew it had been a politeness. It certainly hadn't been an invitation to come and disturb her when she was sleeping.

That didn't stop him knocking though, on the door to her cabin. She had a small cabin, next to a larger one, where he could tell Logan was inside and asleep. Both were set aside from the rest of the camp by a small distance. There was a pause before the door opened, and that pause was filled with confusion and fear. When the door was pulled back, he found she was wearing a short dress and long gloves, meaning a lot of her skin was revealed. He felt almost guilty for dragging her out into the night air.  
"Could... could I come in?" he asked, a little embarrassed to be sneaking into a woman's room in the middle of the night. 

For a moment she stared at him, and then she nodded, moving aside.

"Sorry to disturb you," he murmured.

"It's nothing my prince." She lit a candle, and he gazed around the small room. She hesitated, before sitting down on the bed, and gesturing for him to take the chair. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Logan said you're a telepath," she told him, and he nodded. "So why come here?"

"I guess I… wanted to talk to you face to face?" he suggested, frowning. "I guess it wasn't... I wasn't thinking it through that much, I just wanted to talk to you."

"You're here. You can talk." She shrugged a little. "But just to warn you, Logan's next door. If I scream he'll come and attack you."

"Logan's next..." He frowned at her. "Why is he next door?" He tried not to obviously gesture to her outfit. He'd checked, Logan wasn't interested in her like that.

"I don't feel I need to tell you that." She stood her ground, crossing her arms and looking at him  
angrily. "Why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"You're unhappy," he said softly. "I can feel it, all the time. This sadness... I just wanted to talk to you, to ask why, to see what could be done to help. It's not... I'm sorry, I don't mean to pry, but-"

"You're a telepath." She sighed. "You can't help it. It's alright, I understand that. I don't like it, I don't want you in my head, but I know you're going to be there regardless of if I want it or not." 

"I tried to stay out of your mind," Charles explained. "I didn't want to go through your memories and pull out what was wrong. But-"

"I was just... you were talking about Alex's collar. I'm just..." She hesitated, looking down at the floor of her cabin. "Just jealous." 

"Jealous?" Charles asked. It didn't make sense. 

She shrugged.  
"Not all of us have powers that we enjoy. Even if they come in useful..."

"What can you do?" he asked her.

"I take people's strength, if I touch them. I can even take powers, and I.... it exhausts them, hurts them. I've..." Her words failed her, but he could hear her thoughts now. _I killed them._

Charles looked at her in confusion, sensing her fear, her hatred of what she was capable of. She'd lived in fear of herself for so long.  
"Surely you could use suppressant bracelets-"

"We aren't allowed," she told him, her arms wrapped around herself. "Alex is getting special treatment because he's new and he's still learning to control himself. It's not that I can't control my power, not exactly. It's just… always there. Like Hank being blue."

Charles looked at her in pity. He knew he was going to be going against Lehnsherr's wishes, but he had to prioritise someone who was so desperately in need.  
"I have a suppressant bracelet. You can have it." He smiled at her. "You can come to my cabin now, or I can bring it tomorrow-"

She looked at him, and he could feel her emotions warring within her, too confused to be clear.

"I know you'd still have to wear the gloves to hide it, but it wouldn't be... it wouldn't be permanent. And you could ...I don't know if you have anyone you're close to, but you could ... you could be near to someone. If that's what you wanted."

"No," she told him, looking down at the floor. "We aren't allowed them. I can't."

"I won't let you get in trouble. If anyone finds out tell them it was my idea." Charles knew he was risking a lot now, but he wasn't good at backing down from an idea, and he could help this girl.

"No," she said softly. "It's not that I fear punishment. It's..." She shook her head. "My parents would have had me killed. I was driven from my village with nothing, and I came here because I'd heard I might be allowed to stay. I was expecting to be hated, and they've shown me nothing but kindness. Logan found me, half dead, and he carried me home, wrapped me in a blanket when he realised what touching me did - and he carried me for days. They have been so good to me. I can't betray them."

"But you want the bracelet?" Charles argued, and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"I do want the bracelet," she agreed. "But I want their respect more." He wanted to dive into her mind, to find a way to convince her she was being foolish, but he didn't allow himself that. Instead, he nodded slowly.

"I see..."

"So thank you," Rogue told him. "I... It was kind of you, to offer. I appreciate it, and I would never get you in trouble. But unless our king tells me that I am allowed... I can't do that."

Charles nodded, feeling her regret. She wanted it, but loyalty stopped her from taking it. Still, if he could persuade Erik she would be better off with a suppressant bracelet, he could give her what she needed without going against her wishes. He could definitely make use of that.

He was still contemplating this when a sudden shout broke through the night, followed by a loud crash and a howl, like a wounded animal. She flinched, getting to her feet, ripping off her gloves and running next door. Charles followed her, feeling a sudden sense of terror from its inhabitant, mixed with rage.

It was Logan, he knew that from what she had said, but rage and terror made his mind almost unrecognisable, and he reached the cabin just to see Rogue grab him. Logan's hand flexed, and metal knives dug deep into her stomach. She screamed as well, collapsing forwards against him. Charles reached her, grabbing her dress, his mind calling desperately for help.

A strong hand on his shoulder pulled him away, and he looked up to see Lehnsherr frowning at him, as Storm and Emma raced towards Logan.

"Rogue!" Charles tried to pull away. He'd felt her fear, her sadness, but he hadn't thought she'd wanted death... 

"Watch," Lehnsherr ordered, and Charles didn't want to see it, didn't want to watch Rogue bleeding out, but he made himself look, saw the blood that was staining her nightdress, saw the metal that had pierced her, and then the metal was retracting, leaving gaping wounds. He wanted to look away, but Lehnsherr held him close.

As he stared, the injuries began to seal themselves, flesh growing out over the wounds.  
"She has a healing factor?" Charles whispered, in awe and still shaking.

"No," Lehnsherr said simply. "Logan does, and she's using it."

"Using..."

"She can take people's powers. This... isn't the first time it's happened-" 

As they watched, Storm carefully lifted Rogue away from Logan, laying her on the floor beside him.

"You don't stop it?" Charles asked in disbelief and horror.

"I can't. He has nightmares. I've told them they can't share a space but... He's pretty impossible to stop when he gets going. I can hold him back, but until I can reach him..." Lehnsherr paused, looking at Charles curiously. "What were you doing here anyway?"

"I was… just out for a walk," Charles lied, unconvincingly. Lehnsherr watched him for a moment, and then nodded.

"They both need time to recover, but we can see them in the morning," Lehnsherr told him, and then he was steering Charles away. "You could have been injured my prince."

"I just wanted to talk to Rogue."

"And if you had been attacked? You're already injured." Lehnsherr glared at him, half-walking, half-dragging Charles back to his room, before he used his powers to unlock the door. He pushed Charles in. "We'll talk tomorrow." The door slammed shut.

Charles tried to open it, and found that the handle wouldn't budge. He could feel Lehnsherr's anger. He just couldn't understand it.

He laid down on the bed, exhausted. By the light from the window, he could see there was blood on his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback really does mean the world to me! Thank you all so much


	9. Teaching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a chance for Charles to work out a little more about where he belongs and what his future might be.  
(As always, Genoshan is Esperanto, in case anyone needs to flirt in Esperanto!)

"My prince." Lehnsherr's voice woke Charles the next morning, and he cringed, curling up under his furs, still haunted by the events of the previous night. Rogue could have died. She'd been so badly hurt - and yet she'd gone there. Lehnsherr had said this had happened before, that Rogue's gift allowed her to survive those injuries, and none of it made sense. He searched for her mind, and he could feel she seemed a little calmer today, whilst Logan seemed more concerned.

"My prince, are you awake?" Lehnsherr asked, before the door swung open. Charles sat up in his bed, his face creasing in pain, and Lehnsherr rushed to his side, took his hand.  
"I will make sure your bed is replaced today," he said quickly, helping Charles to stand. "Are you well enough to join us for breakfast?"

Charles nodded, because he needed to see Rogue.  
"How are they?" he asked.

"Logan is... upset about what happened. He hadn't meant to hurt her. Rogue seems brighter."

"You said it happened before?"

"A few times. Normally she can calm him down, but there have been points when his claws have caught her... It's unfortunate, but she survives it when most of us could not."

Charles kept quiet as he dressed, and then followed Lehnsherr to breakfast. It had felt hopeful, the previous evening, and yet the events of the last night ruined it.  
"You... you locked me in my room."

"Charles-" Lehnsherr turned to him, his hands grabbing Charles's arms, the pattern on his vambraces breaking apart as he tried to work out what to say. He shook his head slightly. "My prince, you could have died. You grabbed Rogue, who could kill someone of your health with a touch - in order to save Logan, whose very skeleton is a weapon." His grip was too tight, and Charles tried to pull away. There was a pause, for a moment, and then Lehnsherr released him and took a step backwards.

"You nearly died last night, my prince. You scared me."

"Why not give her bracelets, if she's so dangerous?"

"I am not having this conversation." Lehnsherr cut him off. "Not now. Not after what you did." He marched ahead, and didn't even look back to check Charles was following. Charles did follow. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go.

Rogue came rushing over to him as soon as he arrived by the benches where everyone took their meals, embracing him, once again with almost all of her skin covered.  
"I'm sorry about last night," she told him, looking up at his face. He could feel her surface thoughts calling to him, and he allowed himself to slip in. _I know you offered to get me the bracelet out of kindness. I was just ... I want it, but I can't betray everyone who has been kind to me. I'm sorry._

Charles returned her embrace, then stepped away.  
_It wasn't your fault. Are you injured? I saw it... He stabbed you_  
She shared the memory, what she had seen - raw panic in his eyes, followed by his eyes widening in horror, before she'd been able to start to heal. She pulled away after a moment, gesturing towards where Logan was. Lehnsherr had gone off to talk to Emma, and Charles certainly didn't want to spend any time with her, so he let Rogue walk him to where she was sitting.

Logan nodded at him, then resumed glaring at his cup, while Rogue talked about how things had been the past week or so. 

Charles was delighted to see Nina and a couple of the other Westchesterian children approaching, but Nina raced forwards and embraced Logan and Charles tensed, fearing that his claws would emerge and injure or kill her. Instead, he smiled, reaching out to ruffle her hair and pull her onto his lap.  
"Nina!" He looked at the others. "Jubilee, it's good to see you, and Warren, you're looking much brighter today... How's your new tunic?"

"It's good Mister Logan!" the boy answered, spinning around to show that his shirt had been cut open, allowing his wings to emerge. Logan patted him on the head.

"Good work, kid," he muttered. "I hear you got class today?"

"Yes!" Nina giggled. "Charles is going to be teaching us new words!"

"That's fun." Logan snorted. "I mean, not my kinda thing, I'd teach you words you shouldn't know. But sounds fun for you."

Charles almost glared at him, but he didn't want to ruin the other man's sudden change of mood. It was clear from what he had seen that Logan was haunted by whatever had happened, and if the children helped, that was a good thing. 

He ate, and made his way to Hank's lab. Darwin and Alex were already there, standing outside, Darwin resting his hand against Alex's chest. Seeing him, the two of them jumped apart, and Alex looked down awkwardly.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Why are you apologising?"

"It's... I don't know. Treachery or something?" Alex shrugged "I just..."

"Alex?" Charles walked over to him, trying to sound like he knew what he was talking about. "If you've got a chance to be happy, take it."

"Thank you," Alex murmured. Anything else he was going to say was interrupted by Lehnsherr arriving. He looked a little less angry than this morning, but there was still a tenseness to him which was unnerving. He raised his hands, and the collar dropped once more from Alex's throat.

Charles spent some time translating back and forth between Alex and Darwin, Darwin guiding Alex on what he had been doing well the previous day. Then the two of them had left to practice, planning to return once progress had been made. Lehnsherr looked in the direction they had left, before extending his hand towards Charles.  
"I should not have locked you in your room. I was afraid."

Charles nodded, his mouth strangely dry.  
"So was I," he murmured. "But... just don't do it again. If you're afraid, then talk to me. Don't... You've said I'm not a prisoner. Don't make me one."

"I know." Lehnsherr sighed, running his hand through his hair self consciously. The metal on his vambraces was wriggling slightly, and even if Charles hadn't been a telepath he would have known that Lehnsherr felt unsettled. "I am sorry, Charles."

Charles hesitated slightly.  
"That's... the second time you've called me that."

"Do you mind, my prince?" Lehnsherr asked, and Charles could have laughed, because he doubted what he wanted mattered at all. But he considered, and shook his head.

"Thank you," Lehnsherr said softly. "Obviously I won't in front of the rest, I need to be seen as treating you with respect - and the same to you of course."

"Oh?" Charles asked, wondering if he was imagining what Lehnsherr meant.

"When it is just the two of us, I would like it if you would call me Erik. If it pleases you."

Before Charles could formulate a reply, the door to the cabin opened, and Hank beamed.  
"Charles, come in, I've been working on the seat for your chair-" He paused, seeing Lehnsherr there "Um... if that's... if that's alright, Erik."

"I was just leaving," Lehnsherr answered, and walked away. Charles hesitated, before stepping into Hank's space. Hank walked with him to the chair, explaining how he'd been working on it, clearly nervous.

"It's very comfortable," Charles told him, sitting down curiously and resting his hand on the raised rims, moving it backwards and forwards a little. The thought of being able to avoid the pain of standing, whilst still being able to move around the camp, delighted him, but he was nervous of being too eager. Life had taught him that showing you wanted something was a good way of losing it. He tried again to voice his concerns over Max, but the words died in his throat.

Hank beamed at him, and quickly fetched another dose of the painkiller. Charles took it gratefully. Life had been easier since coming here, the constant pain he was in before fading a little from the drugs. He wasn't as fast as the rest, but he was no longer in trouble for failing to keep up. Hank looked at him curiously.  
"I've been thinking about speaking to one of our farmers about making you crutches as well, if you would like?"

"Farmers?" Charles asked with a frown.

"They could grow trees that would be the right shape," Hank explained, scratching at his arm with one claw. "So you wouldn't have to rely on the chair, which has metal in the frame-"

"Thank you," Charles said quickly, understanding the offer. "That would be very kind."

"It's the least I can do after all of your help here," Hank said, and then Alex and Darwin were back to update Charles on his progress.

***

When it was time for lunch, Lehnsherr returned, Kurt in his shadow. There was a pause before he lifted the collar. Alex stepped forwards, but Charles thought he could see a slight hesitation in his approach.  
"Please?" Alex asked softly, and then as the metal closed around his throat his body relaxed. "Dankon."

"You need to hurry or you will be late for lunch," Lehnsherr told him, not acknowledging Alex's thanks. Charles didn't raise the point - it was clear that Alex had other things he was working through. Darwin took Alex's hand, and the two of them walked away with Scott, who had been sat with Hank, running his hands over a book. 

Charles picked up the book, and was a little surprised the pages were blank - at least until he tilted it slightly, and he saw that there were letters there, embossed onto the paper.

"Is this one of your inventions?"

"No," Hank admitted. "Azazel fetched it for us. But it might offer him an alternative way of learning, and it gives him something to do whilst his brother trains."

Charles could see the wisdom of that, and so said nothing. Lehnsherr held out his hand to Charles, and Charles hesitated before taking it. Kurt was standing on the man's other side, his tail wrapped around Lehnsherr's arm for support. The three of them walked towards lunch, Hank following close behind.

"You're still interested in teaching the children this afternoon, my prince?" 

"I am, sire," Charles said quickly.

"And you are willing to teach Kurt as well?" Lehnsherr asked, gesturing towards the teleporter. Charles only hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Would you be able to ask him if he is alright with me using my ability? The easiest thing would be for me to show him using my telepathy, but I'd rather not press thoughts against his mind without permission."

Lehnsherr turned to Kurt, talking to him softly, and after a moment Kurt nodded.  
"Ja, bitte."

"He said you can," Lehnsherr translated.

Charles felt a weight lift from his shoulders at the knowledge he wouldn't have to do this without Kurt's permission. He had hoped he wouldn't have to, but had resigned himself to doing it if it was the cost of running the lessons for them all. Kurt's agreement made things simpler. He spent lunch talking to Hank about the wheels for his chair, and then it was time to teach.

Charles had been expecting the cluster of Westchesterian children waiting for him, Raven sat amongst them - after all, they had to learn this language in order to adjust to their new lives. He was equally unsurprised by the adults that had been prisoners and beggars, and now sat clustered together - they knew as well as the children that they had to communicate. 

He was a little surprised to see that Darwin was there, sat beside Scott and Alex, but given that Alex had seemingly made no move to let go of Darwin's hand he couldn't be sure if Darwin was exactly there by choice. The real shock though was the number of people from Genosha who were there - probably ten adults or so, all sat down amongst the children. He looked between them.

_They're helping with the children,_ Raven explained, clearly sensing his confusion. _They asked if they could, and I said you didn't mind._

_I don't!_ Charles reassured her, sitting down on the ground with the children. Hank wandered over. For a moment Charles thought he was about to be spoken to, but after a second Hank sat down beside Raven. That surprised Charles - he knew that Hank could speak in Westchesterian, but he was still here. Still, it was good to have the support.

Charles tried to run through some basic language at first, the kind of thing that would help you communicate if you were visiting. It was strange, knowing that in a way he was responsible for these lives, but there were things he could do which he would enjoy. He never would have imagined himself as a teacher, it wasn't suitable for someone of his standing.

Still, looking at the children's faces, he wondered if he was happier doing this. He still wanted to lead, to help people, but he didn't want to rule on the battlefield.

Alex raised a hand.  
"Prince, how do you say 'you have a nice smile'? Just... asking for a friend?"

Charles spluttered slightly, staring at him, when Lehnsherr approached Alex, standing behind him and speaking clearly, gazing at Charles.

"Vi havas belan rideton."

"What?" Alex asked, and Charles felt himself looking away, a little embarrassed.

"He said I… He said you have a nice smile."

"Oh. Thanks." Alex grinned, and Charles tried to ignore him and focus on actually useful vocabulary.

_Charles?_ Raven's voice in his head was teasing, and he was sure he was about to regret this. 

_What?_

_How do you say 'your fur is soft'?_

Charles looked between her and Hank, and sighed.  
_I'm trying to teach._

_I can ask Lehnsherr-_ Raven offered, her grin widening.

_Via pelto estas mola,_ Charles replied with a sigh. _Now be quiet._

Raven just grinned, leaning to mutter to Hank, who looked like he was blushing, his eyes down and a faint smile lingering on his face. Charles couldn't help smiling - it was ridiculous, but she looked happy, and he'd come to trust Hank at least a little. Charles didn't think that Hank would harm her.

He continued with the lesson a little longer, answering what he could, and Lehnsherr was happy to translate when he got stuck, correcting the nuance when he was unsure of the precise word that fitted. After a couple of hours the children were growing restless, and he sent them away to play. The adults and older children thanked him before they went to carry on with their day, and Kurt walked over, looking a little shy.

He reached for Charles's hand, squeezing it carefully.  
"Dankon," he whispered, and then vanished back behind Lehnsherr in a puff of smoke. Lehnsherr smiled.

"You did well today Charles."

"Thank you sire-" Charles replied, then saw the expression in Lehnsherr's eyes and corrected himself. "Thank you Erik."

"You're welcome. Your new bed should be arranged, if you need another rest before dinner? I am going to deliver some food to the mutant in the woods. Hank tells me he should have organised your chair soon, and I can organise a few of those who have useful talents to help prepare a path for you." As he spoke, he reached for Charles, guiding him carefully and helping to support his weight.

Charles looked up at him, confused, and Lehnsherr hesitated.  
"Some of the ground is rough. I don't know how easy it would be for your chair to manoeuvre, and whilst I can lift you easily I didn't know if that was... I thought you might perhaps prefer the opportunity to move at your own speed."

"Thank you," Charles said after a moment, touched by how considerate Lehnsherr was being about his injury. It would have been easy to act as though he had failed somehow, because of what had befallen him. Instead, Lehnsherr went out of his way to help make things easier for him. This was confirmed when they reached his room, and he found that the bed had been replaced with one in the Westchesterian style, a net with padding over the top. 

"Get some rest Charles-" Lehnsherr said softly. "I wondered if perhaps, after dinner we could talk?"

"I'd like that," Charles said. "Today has been good but... there are things I need to discuss with you."

"As you wish," Lehnsherr answered, and walked away, letting Charles collapse back into the softness of his own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support and comments so far - I'm really enjoying writing this and sharing it with you!


	10. Argument

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So the scene with Kitty is actually the first thing I wrote in this universe, I've just been waiting to get to a point I can share it)

It was a wonder, to lay down and not feel pain. It was good that Lehnsherr had done this, had cared enough - Charles shook his head, blocking his thoughts from going down that path. He couldn't allow himself to think like that, couldn't allow himself to feel vulnerable - he had to be in control about this, couldn't get distracted.

He'd promised Max that he would help him, and that meant he couldn't fail him. He couldn't allow his own feelings to distract him. He wanted to tell someone, anyone, what he had seen, but Emma's block was stopping him. He reached out with his mind, sweeping through the camp. He could feel Raven, sat by Hank and some of the children, practicing the Genoshan that they had been learning earlier in the day. He could feel Alex and Darwin, who had apparently skipped that lesson - he hurried away from their minds. He could feel Erik and Emma, and for a moment he considered spying before he decided he had other priorities. Rogue was sat on her own, towards the edge of the camp, and she felt miserable. He was tempted to help her, to push a small spark of joy into her mind - but he knew that would be an invasion. He pulled away.

There was no sign of Max, but the use of his powers left Charles exhausted, and he pulled his telepathy in towards him, closing his eyes as he focused on breathing and examining the block he had around Max, trying to work out the limits of it. He could think about Max, but as soon as he opened his mouth to say something, it was blocked. He wanted to scream, but that was blocked as well.

He fell asleep.

Lehnsherr knocking on the door woke him, and he walked with him to dinner, spending some time with Hank and Raven. Raven was blue again, and she looked happy - happier than he had seen her in a long time. He hadn't seen her smile like this since their childhood, and he could feel her joy flowing from her. By the time the meal was over, Charles was beaming.

"Could we speak?" Lehnsherr asked, and Charles nodded, following the other man to his tent. The tent was simply decorated, a few metal ornaments lying around, on top of metal trunks which Charles assumed held clothes. The space was lit by candles in metal holders, and a large bed and comfortable chair filled most of the small space. Lehnsherr gestured to the chair for Charles, before sitting on the edge of his bed, so close their knees were almost touching.

"I know you don't deserve to be trapped. And I'm sorry. But Rogue or Logan could have killed you, you do understand that?" Lehnsherr leaned forwards slightly, reaching for Charles's hands. Charles hesitated slightly, then nodded.

"I didn't realise."

"Of course, I'm sorry. I know you wanted to help them-"

"I do want to help them." Charles agreed, reaching out to place his hands on Lehnsherr's own. "Rogue especially. Sire - Erik. We've got the chance with those bracelets. We can make it so she doesn't have to live in fear."

"You would ask her to surrender her ability?" Lehnsherr asked, and Charles watched the patterns on the vambraces squirmed with emotion. He could feel that Lehnsherr was angry, but frightened as well - he tried not to dig too deeply into the other man's mind, not wanting to be rude, but the fury Lehnsherr felt was obvious. "All abilities are a gift and you would ask her to play at being human? Being helpless?"

"I ask for her to be given the opportunity to choose for herself what she wants," Charles tried to reason with him, his fingers brushing against Lehnsherr's.

"You have an ability Charles. How could you ask for her to set it aside, you understand what that is like-"

"Of course I know what that's like, sire. They took my telepathy from me for five years. Five years of not knowing who I really was, of missing the voices and emotions that are how I... how I make sense of the world."

"You wouldn't be willing to give up your telepathy. It's your identity, your pride. You wouldn't sacrifice it, you can't ask that of Rogue," Lehnsherr snapped, his hands moving away, as he slumped back further in his chair. Charles felt sick, wondering if that was the deal Lehnsherr wanted him to make.

If it had just been him, it would have been an easy choice. He could feel Rogue's pain, and he wanted it to end. But if he did this, he was turning his back on Max as well. He hesitated, and Lehnsherr looked at him coldly.

Charles took a few deep breaths, trying to steady himself, and then nodded.  
"Erik. If that's... if that's the price. If losing my telepathy will end Rogue's pain, then yes." He kept his voice surprisingly steady as he made the offer, despite the sickness which was sinking into him. He tried to blink back tears. He didn't want Lehnsherr to see him cry, didn't want his weakness to be obvious. 

He looked up at Lehnsherr's face, expecting to be faced with shock or triumph. Instead there was fury.

"Get out," Lehnsherr ordered. Charles stared at him in shock, and then realised the metal in the room was moving - the candles flickering as their holders twisted and distorted, the ornaments floating above the ground.

"Erik-" Charles tried to calm him, feeling the rage pouring from him now, thickening in the air.

"I won't ask again," Lehnsherr told him, and one of the candles flickered out as the holder crumpled.

Charles scrambled to his feet, opening the tent flap and hurrying outside, his heart racing. The swirling rage behind him made his heart race, and he hurried away from Lehnsherr, and from the rest of the camp. He was shaking, and his heart was racing.

"Hey!" a voice called out, and he startled, looking around to see Logan. "You okay there, Chuck?"

"I'm.. I'm fine..." he lied, his voice shaking. Logan looked at him , gently lifting his face so he could look at him in the moonlight.

"He hurt you?"

Charles shook his head, and Logan sighed. 

"Come on kid, let's get you something to drink." Logan walked off, and Charles followed, feeling the concern radiating off him.

"How'd you know?"

"My bones are coated in metal," Logan answered after a minute. "I felt it. What... What happened?" 

Charles was a little surprised to see that Logan's claws were out. He shook his head.  
"I was talking about Rogue getting one of the suppressant bracelets and he... he didn't seem keen."

Logan nodded.  
"You'll be okay kid. You think you can manage being in your room tonight?"

Charles nodded, trying to blink back tears. He didn't want to be weak, but he couldn't understand it. He and Erik had been getting along, and now he'd ruined it all. He still didn’t know what he’d done wrong.

He got back to his cabin, and Logan left without a word, handing him a bottle that smelt strongly of alcohol. Charles put that away, and climbed into his bed, and reached out for the security of Raven's mind.

_Can't sleep?_ she asked.

_Could you come here please? I don't want to be alone._ Charles knew he was greedy, pulling her away from the children who needed her help, but he didn't want to be left with his thoughts. 

It wasn't long before she reached his cabin, knocking and then pulling him against her chest, letting him sleep in her arms.

***

Raven's touch soothed Charles to sleep easily enough, despite his fear. He slept without disruption for a while, until his dream shifted, and he found himself again trapped in one of the cabins. He could see the boy, sat on the edge of the bed, spinning a stick between his hands. 

"Max?" Charles asked softly, fear filling him. He'd failed Max, hadn't found him, even when he'd promised he would find a way to help him.

"Hello Charles," Max greeted him, his voice shaking a little. His accent was still strong, his head bowed. He stood up, and Charles realised he looked older now, almost fourteen, taller and a little broader. 

Charles thought in an abstract way that Max would be handsome one day, if he lived that long. It was clear the boy was thinner than before, a nasty bruise covering the side of his face. His lip was split, but that didn't stop him from smiling. _You aren't worried we'll get caught?_ Max asked him.

"I..." Charles hesitated. "I told you, last time, we're asleep." He shivered. "You just need to tell me where you are Max, I can find you, I can help you."

"I don't think anyone can," Max said softly, and he was shaking a little. Charles knew Max hadn't had time to get older. Max was real, he was certain of it - just real in a different way from Charles himself. "Not when he's alive."

"Who?" Charles asked, stepping towards him. He could feel Max's terror, and how hard Max was pushing to hide it. "Just tell me - I can find a way to help you," Charles promised, and Max shook his head.

"I... I can't." Max frowned, and Charles stepped towards him, pulling him closer. For a moment Max was frozen, before he leaned in, his face against Charles's chest as he sobbed. He was so thin. Charles's heart broke, and then Max reached up, gripping the front of Charles's tunic, and Charles could see the fingermarks again, burned into his forearm.

"Whoever is hurting you, let me know. I can find a way to stop them." Charles rubbed the boy's back, and the boy sniffled, then frowned. 

"I can do it," the boy told him, trying to keep his voice steady. "I promise you, I can find a way to stop him. He can't keep hurting people. I'll learn to fight."

"You don't have to do that Max."

"I do," the boy whispered, looking up at Charles, meeting his gaze as best as he could with one eye swollen shut. "I'll stop him. I'll stop anyone who thinks they can hurt us. I will keep our kind safe, I will, I just..." His words gave way to sobs, and Charles wrapped his arms around him. Charles felt the shape he was holding change, and when he looked again it was the same boy he had seen the first time he had met Max, young and terrified.

The constant pressure of the collar around the boy's throat proved that wasn't his ability. It was the dream itself, letting Max change what he looked like. When he was scared, he was changing to a form that Charles had helped before - Charles couldn't help wondering if his comfort had made that shape in a dream feel safe at least.

"Charles?" the boy asked. "Would... Would you tell me a story again?"

Charles nodded, sitting down on the floor. Max hesitated for a moment before he curled up against Charles's side, and Charles wrapped an arm around him. He didn't mention that Max was shaking, just held him close until he fell asleep.

***

"Chuck?" Logan's voice woke Charles the next morning, and he jumped awake as Raven squeaked slightly. The new bed had at least helped his back, although he was still exhausted despite his sister's presence. He hadn't found anything more about Max the previous night, and it was clear the boy didn't want to talk to him - or at least, despite wanting to talk to him, he had no intention of doing so. Max wasn't going to help him with this - it was down to Charles to find a way to help the boy, if indeed he was a boy. Until he could find a way to talk to someone about Max, the best that he could do was keep looking for him. 

"Yes?" Charles stretched, climbing from his sister's arms and looking towards the door.

"Erik wants your company for breakfast." There was a knock, and Logan pushed open the door. "Hey Raven."

"Logan," she greeted, before hugging Charles and leaving Charles alone with the general. Logan paced closer, looking him up and down.

"Are you alright? You aren't... After last night, is everything-" 

"I'm fine," Charles promised, touched that someone else would care. 

"I spoke to him," Logan admitted. "I told him he was out of line - he scared you."

"I..." Charles thought of the comments he could make, that he could agree, but he held his words back. "Thank you." He had been frightened by Erik the previous night - but he was used to people being angry around him, and without him having the protection of his telepathy. It had just unnerved him that Erik had reacted like that when he had tried to give him what he wanted.

"It's okay, Chuck. Hate seeing anyone scared, and he should know better," Logan muttered, already walking away. "Just don't make a habit of running off, okay?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," Charles muttered, and Logan walked away, letting Charles get dressed.

Charles walked alone to breakfast, only to be joined part way there by Kurt popping up beside him and waving.

"Hallo!" the boy greeted him, and then disappeared again.

Charles smiled, and scanned the crowd until he saw Erik and Kurt sat together with Angel and Storm.

"Did you have plans for today, my prince?" Erik asked, moving over so that there was space beside him. Charles slotted in, smiling at the two women.

"Not particularly, sire. I was hoping to check on Alex's progress but otherwise-"

"Perhaps we could discuss strategy?" Erik suggested. "I've heard you're a man with a fine mind."

Charles nodded, willing to accept that this was Erik's attempt at an apology. He hesitated, thinking of the fear he had felt alongside the anger the previous night. In the moment, it had been easy to tell himself it was his own fear, but after time he wondered if it was Erik who had been afraid. He'd never meant to hurt him or cause offence.  
_I'm sorry about last night,_ he offered, and Erik shook his head.

_You have nothing to be sorry for, aside from the fact you are a self-sacrificing fool. Given I doubt you will put that particular trait aside, we would be best to forget it for now._

Charles nodded, and the two of them ate in silence, before bidding Storm and Angel farewell and wandering around the camp. Charles tried again to speak about Max, but the words wouldn't come. Emma had been skilled, and when her shields were so woven with his own it wasn't going to work. He would find a way, but it wasn't coming yet. 

Walking wasn't easy for Charles, but the two of them went slowly, Erik's hand against his arm for support. 

Emma joined them after a while.  
"Ugh." She turned to Charles. "Can you tell that boy to keep his thoughts down before he puts us all off our breakfasts."

"Which boy?" Charles asked, and then laughed out loud when Emma responded by sharing several images Alex had been considering that morning. 

Erik laughed as well - whether he'd received the thoughts or just guessed Charles wasn't sure, but Erik looked happy when he laughed. He cleared his throat, standing smarter as two boys of about ten raced over towards him.  
"Bobby? John? What's wrong?"

"We need to borrow Miss Emma!" one of them announced, breathless. "Kitty got stuck in a tree!"

"Again?" Erik muttered. Emma frowned.

"Can't Charles handle it? It took me hours to rescue her last time."

"I..." Charles frowned, glaring slightly. "I'm hardly in a position where I can go clambering up a tree to rescue a cat, and my ability doesn't let me talk to animals." He considered. "Nina, one of the stablehands-"

"Kitty isn't a cat," Erik said, sounding amused but not unkind. "She's a child, and her gift is being able to phase through things. Or rather, we believe her gift is probably that. At the moment her gift appears to be the ability to phase into something, and then become hopelessly entangled until a telepath guides her out."

Charles hesitated, then nodded.  
"Sure, I'll help."

"Bobby, slowly. Charles can't walk very well."

"'Kay!" the boys agreed, and then grabbed Charles by the hands, pulling him over towards a large oak tree. "She's in there."

Charles reached out with his mind, half expecting this to be a trick somehow - but no, he could feel a child there, frightened. She was indeed mixed in with the very tree itself.  
_It's okay. I'm here to help._

_I'm stuck! I don't want to be trapped in a tree I was just hiding and I... I can't remember how... _

The girl was frantic, so Charles started by sending her a sense of calm. He felt her relax a little, as he tried to identify her mind, to work out how far through the tree she was.

_This has happened before?_

_Once. Am I in trouble?_

Charles rested his hand against the wood.  
_You aren't in trouble at all,_ Charles promised, looking around and seeing that Erik had come to watch. _What happened last time?_

He could feel her try to shrug, but she was merged with the tree so it didn't totally work. Still, he could feel her height a little better now, her shape within the wood. He sat on the ground, his forehead against the trunk of the tree.  
_Can you focus on me?_ he asked her. _I can get you out, I just need you to concentrate..._

Gently, he talked to her, helping her reaffirm her own shape before carefully guiding her back from the tree. It took time, and he could feel the diamond shields that had been holding him back from the use of his powers crumbling. They had shielded him, and now he needed his full ability back, so he pushed them aside.

The little girl emerged, her face tear-streaked, and she rushed to him, wrapping her arms around him. He returned the embrace, patting her hair, and smiling over towards Erik.  
_See what your gifts can do?_ Erik asked, and Charles nodded slowly.

Charles hesitated. Kitty was young, but she could get anywhere. He didn't want to put her in danger, but if he was searching, she could be invaluable. His blocks had been broken, and he didn’t know when they would be returned. He could do this.  
"Kitty?"

"Yes, prince?"

"Have you ever met anyone called Max?"

Before she could reply, Erik walked closer, resting a hand on his shoulder, the vambraces swirling.  
"Charles. I need to speak to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this chapter tips us over the halfway point! Thank you so much to everyone who has read and left feedback


	11. Truths

Charles allowed Erik to steer him away from the children, smiling reassuringly at Kitty in an attempt to ensure she wasn't concerned about what was happening. 

"What do you know about Max?" Erik asked, and his thoughts were racing, in the language he and Kurt shared, the one Charles didn't understand.

"I know he needs... perhaps needed help. I've dreamed about him, but he's... he's real. He has nightmares, he reaches out to me-"

"Nightmares?" Erik asked, and the metal encasing his lower arms had stilled entirely. "This has happened more than once?"

"It's been twice," Charles admitted. "To start with, I thought he was here, but it's more complicated than that... I wanted to ask you, but Emma put a block on me. It's taken me until I freed Kitty to get rid of that block and ask... but she doesn't know anything."

"She isn't in trouble for this. Neither of you are," Erik said firmly, continuing to walk away from the rest but slowly, so as not to strain Charles when he kept up. They were approaching Erik's tent, where they had argued the previous night. Erik had smoothed over the damage he had caused, the metal repaired. Again, he signalled for Charles to sit in the chair. 

"I... I know that last night I... I frightened you. I've already apologised for that. But… I want to explain." Erik looked almost nervous as he spoke, the metal wrapped around his wrists alternating between swirling with emotion and being deathly still. "I dislike the idea of anyone having their powers taken away. You especially, Charles. I care about you, and I hate how long you have already gone without. I... hated that you would think that of me." He poured out two goblets of wine, holding out one towards Charles.

"You know where Max is?" Charles asked, taking his wine gratefully. He knew that he should probably have been more subtle about asking, but if there was a hurt child, he wanted to help.

"Talk me through what you know of my generals?" Erik asked casually. From Charles's father, it would have been a demand for a list of potential traitors, but Erik seemed to want something more. There was still something he was searching for, but with Erik stubbornly thinking in a way he couldn't comprehend, he wasn't sure how to answer.

"Are you asking if there's anyone who doubts you? From what I've seen they are all loyal." He wouldn't get any of them in trouble. 

Erik laughed, taking a sip from his own glass.  
"Azazel is content as long as he can fight and has Janos, who I would not take from him. Storm knows her life is better here, she has a purpose, and she is a healer rather than a fighter. Logan is grateful for the shelter he finds here, and the fact he has somewhere to call home. As for Emma - if she decides she's rebelling there is little I can do about it. No, I want to know what you know of them."

Charles laughed a little.  
"Emma is a powerful telepath. Not as strong as me, but powerful nonetheless. She wields her ability as a weapon, and she's fast with it, suited to blocking and controlling rather than the fine work of diplomacy. She's threatened me multiple times, and she is fonder of you than she would ever admit."

Erik nodded his agreement, and Charles took a moment before he continued.  
"Azazel is a teleporter. He likes battle from what I've heard, but he knows his powers give him the chance to help in an emergency. He cares deeply for his husband, and for Kurt. His thoughts aren't easy to follow at times, but because of Janos he often thinks in images."

"Storm is a good woman, who makes Angel happier than I realised was possible," Charles said simply, thinking of the subdued figure Angel had once been, her head bowed and her eyes downcast. There was nothing there that resembled the sun-bronzed woman who he had seen laughing with friends.

"Her abilities are powerful," Erik agreed. "But so is her heart. And… Logan?"

"Logan is… hard to read. His mind feels strange, as though... something is missing. But he is protective, and good with the kids. His ability is metal claws-"

"Actually," Erik interrupted. "His ability isn't metal claws. But otherwise you are right..." 

"What's this got to do with Max?"

"Logan's ability is a healing factor. A powerful one - the strongest I've seen in any mutant. He had... the ability to project bone claws. The old king... and one of the other generals thought that they could use Logan for learning more about Mutantkind. They tortured him, _hurt_ him, and encased his skeleton in metal. He's been in Genosha for thirty years, but the torture he experienced wiped much of his memory of before."

Charles stared at Erik in horror. Logan couldn't be more than thirty five now, so if the tests had been going on for so long... he felt sick.  
"They hurt our kind?"

"Logan suffered greatly," Erik said simply. "I used to hear his screams... when I took power, five years ago... I had been a general before. I knew Logan would be suited to it. But Max... Max is a shadow. A memory. That's all. If he haunts your dreams, you can pull away. He can't suffer anymore. I promise you." Erik reached out, his fingers brushing Charles's. "His life is good now. Please, don't let it haunt you any longer."

Charles nodded slowly.  
"Thank you for telling me. I'm sorry if I worried anyone."

"Don't. I'm glad that you would be willing to fight for a frightened boy," Erik said softly. "Not enough people would do that."

"I could hardly turn my back on someone that needs help," Charles answered, staring at his goblet of wine, lost in thought. Logan could be rude and obnoxious, but he was a kind man, he'd shown that when he helped Charles. "It's good that he... that he's doing well now. He's..." Charles shrugged a little. "He's obviously put it behind him."

"Like I said, you don't need to worry about Max now. Just carry on, care about the people that you can help, not the ghosts of people who have moved past that." Erik reached out, his hand against Charles's own, his thumb brushing circles on Charles's hand. "You help so many people Charles. Don't forget that."

"Thank you." Charles smiled at him. "It... It's good to actually be doing something here." He'd felt helpless for a long time, back in Westchester, and here he could actually help people who needed it.

"I think there's a lot that you are doing here to help people." Erik told him, reluctantly moving his hand away. As he did so, the vambraces seemed to glitter in the candlelight, and Charles looked at them curiously.

"Those are incredible-" he reached out to touch the metal, hesitating with his fingertips just above the surface. 

"You can touch if you want," Erik offered, and Charles did, tracing the patterns which danced across the metal which was warmed by Erik's skin. Erik looked at him fondly. "I can control the patterns. It's a good tool for focusing my power. The metal is... from various crown jewels, and a few scraps that mattered to me. I can use them as weaponry if the situation calls for it." As Charles watched, he skimmed his hands across the surface of the metal, pulling out thin strands of it, then twisting them together, looping them into a thin C shape, with rounded ends, much like a torque but smaller, sized for a wrist. The patterns drifted for a moment, then stilled, and he held it out to Charles.  
"If... if you would like, I mean. I would be able to tell where you are, within the bounds of Genosha at least, but..." Erik hesitated. "Consider it a gift. For someone who was willing to do what was right."

Charles hesitated, staring at it hesitantly. He allowed himself to reach out with his powers, to feel what swirled through Erik's mind - hope, and fondness, and a fear of rejection. But there was admiration too, and respect, and other emotions which Charles didn't want to put a name to. He could refuse the gift, if he wanted. He didn't think he would be putting himself or any of his people at risk by doing so. But this was something precious.

He placed it on his wrist, and it fitted perfectly.  
"Thank you."

"It's the least I could do," Erik said, and Charles knew that wasn't true, but he wouldn't challenge him on it. He licked his lips self-consciously, trying to work out what to say, when he felt someone else approaching. He sat up straighter.

Hank's large blue form entered the tent, and he looked at them with a smile which exposed disconcertingly sharp teeth.  
"Oh! Here you are, wonderful. Charles, I have to show you, I've finished working on your wheelchair, and I think you'll like it - I mean, that is Erik if I can-"

"Go on," Erik nodded, not looking up at them. Charles hesitated for a moment, then followed Hank from the tent. 

***

The wheelchair was comfortable, and being able to take the weight of standing off his legs and lower back was amazing. Trying to push it was much less amazing - Hank assured him that in time he'd find it easier, and that for now he could ask for help. Alex, Darwin, Hank and Raven all took their turn at pushing him when he got tired, Raven embracing her natural blue form almost constantly now. Erik would levitate him over patches of mud with a wave of his hand. 

Charles hadn't realised until he was able to relax just how much energy he had used to try and keep himself upright despite his pain. His thoughts felt clearer, and his telepathy stronger, as he recovered from years spent in the collar. 

The next week was full of helping those around him learn Genoshan, and talking to Hank, and working with a few of the younger residents on their abilities. Erik seemed to be keeping a distance other than at meal times, but Charles accepted that, willing to give him space. There was clearly something bothering him, but Erik tended to think in another language when he was worried. Charles didn't know if that was to keep him out, or Emma out, or both of them. He seemed to spend a lot of time outside the bounds of the camp, and at times Charles would glance at his wrist to see the different metals almost frantic in their patterns, but Erik never acted anything other than calmly around him. 

One afternoon, he was relaxing in the sunlight, surrounded by the children as they worked on their languages. Kurt had joined them - the young mutant had been absent a lot the past week, spending time with Erik, so it was good to see him return. Charles looked up to find Erik watching him, and then Erik raised a hand, tapping it against his forehead. Charles reached out to him telepathically.  
_Yes?_

_After you have finished here, can we speak? I need to talk to you about something. It is important._

Charles nodded, carrying on with the lesson, impressed by how quickly Warren was learning. Even Kurt stumbled through a sentence or two, his hands waving in the air as he tried to recall words. 

As the farmers began to return from the fields to prepare for the evening meal, Charles sent the children away, rolling across to Erik.  
"Yes?"

"You're still wearing your bracelet," Erik said, half to himself, before he shook his head slightly and cleared his throat. "I never did talk to you about strategy. But I was speaking to your sister, and she tells me you're skilled at chess. I wondered if you would be willing to play a game with me."

Charles nodded, wheeling alongside Erik over to his tent. There was a board already set up - gold and silver squares, with intricately crafted pieces on top.  
"You made this?"

"I did."

"It's remarkable," Charles said honestly. He got the feeling that this wasn't what Erik needed to talk about, could sense his nervousness, but for now they could play chess. He settled on one side of the board, and Erik sat on the other.

"Silver moves first," Erik told him.

Erik was a surprisingly good player - not as strong as Charles tactically, but willing to take risks. Charles couldn't help admiring him.  
"You've played for a while?"

"A long time ago," Erik answered. "And when Raven mentioned that you liked it, I thought I should refresh my skills. Hank has proved to be a surprisingly patient tutor, and Raven warned me of a few of your tricks."

Charles laughed at that. It was strange - for the past week Erik had felt distant, but this was a return to what they had before. He looked down at the beautiful bracelet around his wrist, brushing his fingers over the swirling patterns. 

He won the match, and Erik reset the board with a wave of his hand.

"What is bothering you?" Charles asked in lieu of restarting the game.

"I've spoken to Rogue," Erik said quietly, and the patterns at Charles's wrist froze. "And I've spoken to Hank. We've modified the design of the inhibitor bracelet so that it can be removed more easily by the wearer. She has it, and is permitted on the understanding that in an emergency either she or Logan will remove it." As Erik spoke, he stared down at the board.

Charles stumbled from his chair, making his way around the table to fall to his knees at Erik's side, gazing up at him.  
"Thank you sire."  
He had hoped to see happiness in Erik's eyes as he looked up at him. Instead, Erik looked almost miserable, and yet he forced a smile, gently helping Charles to his feet.

"There's no need for any of that. I know that you worry about her," Erik said, his voice a little stiff. "And I am not allowing this technology to be used more widely. I _despise_ the thought of removing a mutant's power. But..." He shook his head, glancing at the board. "You should go and talk to her. I'll see you at dinner."

Charles frowned, startled to find himself suddenly dismissed. None of it made sense. The patterns of his bracelet were still frozen in place, and he brushed his fingers over them before making his way back to his chair. He hesitated. There was so much anger and fear pouring from Erik, and he wanted to reach out towards him, but Erik had dismissed him, and he'd already asked too much of him.

He left the tent, making his way to Rogue's cabin. He could feel the joy flooding the air as he approached, and when he knocked on the door, it swung open and Rogue raced forwards to enfold him in an embrace, holding up her bracelet to show him.

"Thank you!" She helped him up the step into her room, leaving his chair outside, and sat him down on her bed. "I... I never thought he'd agree. Thank you."

"It's alright." Charles allowed himself to enjoy her happiness for a while, talking to her and feeling the joy flooding the room. Logan joined them a little later, carrying a flask of wine. He grinned at Charles.

"Thanks Chuck. Don't know how you did it. Hell, don't want to know. But thanks."

Charles shrugged, and accepted the wine when it was offered.  
"Erik's a good man."

"He is. But he's always been stubborn," Logan admitted. "Keep an eye on him okay? He hates it when I go sniffing around concerned, but he'll let you."

"I'll do what I can," Charles promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Erik....
> 
> As always, comments and feedback appreciated!


	12. Decisions

Although Logan drank most of the wine, by dinner time it was Rogue and Charles who appeared the most affected by it, Rogue stumbling a little as Charles sat back in his chair and Logan pushed him over to where the meals would be served. Rogue had rushed off to join some of the other teenagers, and Charles could still feel her happiness. She was like a beacon of joy, and he was delighted that she was able to have this.

"Thanks Chuck." Logan patted Charles on the shoulder, and then wandered off, picking up Nina and carrying her over to some of the other children, talking to her about her day. 

Charles closed his eyes, seeking out the thoughts in his own language, not pushing too hard but just skimming the surface, checking that they were happy.  
He didn't notice Raven's approach until she touched his arm. 

"Hey," she greeted him. "You look tired." There was a slight teasing smile on her lips. "Does this mean you and Erik got over your disagreement?"

"We weren't... having a disagreement-" Charles protested. Only Erik had been acting strangely ever since he had given him the bracelet, and they'd barely seen each other. He frowned, wondering how he'd managed to argue with Erik without realising. He supposed asking about Logan's past, about what had happened with Max, had brought up some difficult memories. "Oh."

Raven patted him gently, grinning down at him, but stepped away as Erik approached.  
"My prince," Erik welcomed him. "I wondered if you would like to eat with Emma and I tonight?"

Charles nodded, turning his chair and accompanying Erik to where Emma was waiting. The conversation that passed over the meal was fairly meaningless, but at points he could feel Emma's ability pushing at the edge of his mind. He slammed his shields into place so hard that she flinched. 

"Would you like another game of chess later?" Erik offered, and Charles nodded quickly. Raven was right - whatever their disagreement had been, apparently it was now resolved. 

"That would be wonderful," Charles agreed, keeping his shields in place, and listening to Emma and Erik discuss trade deals that she had been organising. It reminded him of the court at Westchester. Only as they talked others drifted past, and spoke to them, and there was a connection between Erik and the others that would have been unthinkable under his stepfather.

Warren wandered up towards the end of dinner, holding a piece of crumpled metal in his hand.  
"Excuse me? Kitty said if I asked you could make this look like a feather..."

"Here..." Erik waved his hand, pulling the metal closer, and then shaping it quickly, glancing at the boy's own wings to ensure the form was right. He handed it back after a couple of moments. 

"Thank you!" The boy ran back to the others to show off his treasure, and Charles reached out to brush his hand against Erik's. 

"You're good with them," he said softly. 

Erik shrugged. "You're the one that's managing to teach them."

By dessert, Kurt had once again put in an appearance, his tail wrapped around his leg as he stumbled through a little Genoshan, talking about what he had done that day, Erik prompting him when he was stuck. Erik handed him a candied fruit, and Kurt grinned and vanished off into a tree to eat it.

Charles watched him go, wondering how he ever could have felt afraid of Erik. The man was a warrior. If someone came here, meaning harm, Charles knew Erik would not hesitate to tear them apart. That just felt like a reassurance now, rather than a threat. 

After the meal, the two of them once again retired to Erik's tent, and Charles found the chess board was already set up.  
"How did you learn to play?" he asked, wheeling into the space that Erik had left.

"My mother taught me, a long time ago. Hank decided he needed a partner to practice with, so he helped me refresh my skills. Like I said... he's patient."

Charles hesitated. This was the first time he'd heard Erik mention his family, and he didn't want to push too hard for answers. But he longed for information. It took a few moments, but Erik continued.

"My father didn't survive the initial attack. My mother... did, and was going to be brought here with me, only..." He shook his head. "I lost control of my power a little. Not much, no one was hurt, but..." He trailed off into silence for a few moments, before speaking again. "She never reached Genosha."

"I'm sorry," Charles said honestly, reaching for Erik's hand, brushing his thumb over it. Erik's hands were strong, scarred, and he traced one of the pale lines. 

"It was a long time ago. I am where I should be now."

"You are," Charles agreed, fingers brushing over the scars still. "And I'm here."

Erik smiled at him with something like adoration in his eyes. "Are you happy here Charles? Truly?"

"I couldn't be happier." Charles promised, squeezing Erik's hand between both of his. He looked up into Erik's eyes and he leaned closer, tilting his head a little to kiss him.

There was a disorienting moment as the world around him seemed to jolt, and his chair rolled backwards - not far, just enough that he could no longer kiss.

"What--"

"I can't, Charles," Erik said firmly. "I'm sorry... I am fond of you Charles, truly. But I can't."

"Why not?" Charles challenged him.

"Because you are my subject."

"Everyone here is your subject!" Charles stared at him. "You're being ridiculous."

"Charles..." Erik protested, then shook his head. "Please, let's just get on with the game." He turned his attention back to the board, making his move in silence.

Charles hesitated, looking at Erik, reaching out into his mind. He could feel anger there - but none of it was directed at him. He pushed a little deeper, feeling Erik’s desire for him, his fondness. Just because he couldn’t understand the language of the thoughts didn’t stop him being able to get images, and sensations.

“Charles!” Erik glared at him across the table. “Get out of my head.”

Charles withdrew, looking guiltily at the board. “Sorry,” he mumbled. He’d got carried away there. He knew he’d been being rude, he just had wanted to understand. He cleared his throat, trying to move past his use of his powers as he moved a piece. 

For a while, the two of them played in silence, Erik’s mind a maelstrom of thoughts which tried to pull Charles closer, but Charles held himself back. He’d already invaded once, he couldn’t do it again. Eventually the still silence of the room became too much for him.  
“Erik… everyone here is your subject. You remind me I’m a prince. You offer me freedom. Let me make my choice.”

“It’s hardly a choice,” Erik answered, his gaze focused on the board, and Charles realised it was easier for him to talk when he could focus on something else. “This isn’t Westchester, Charles. We don’t practice ‘primae noctis’.”

“Obviously. I’ve already been here over a week,” Charles teased, and was rewarded by a slight softening of Erik’s frown, the vaguest hint of a smile. There was a pause, as gameplay continued, but Erik was still distracted.

“Charles… I want you,” Erik admitted, and Charles opened his mouth to agree but was silenced by Erik looking at him coldly. “And that should frighten you. Because there’d be no one on your side. The people of Westchester are caught up in their own lives, and anyway you wouldn’t want to risk them. The only people who would be able to defeat me in a fight are my generals, and you’d find no support there. Emma will always put her own comfort above another’s safety, and while Azazel would gladly kill to protect what is his, as you are neither his husband nor his son, he would not care for you. Storm has learned to be pragmatic even when it isn’t easy, she would value the safety of others.”

“Logan isn’t afraid to challenge you,” Charles pointed out, thinking of what he knew of the other man. “He argued with you before-”

“Yes. That’s true, you would have one defender. One whose skeleton is covered in metal.”

“You said he… I didn’t know it was all of his skeleton.” Charles frowned. He’d seen the blades before, but the rest was a surprise, especially when it apparently wasn’t his mutation.

“It is.” Erik looked at the board, Charles’s queen approaching on his king. “Not naturally of course. Logan’s ability is healing, not… that. The metal was forced beneath his skin.”

Charles looked at him, feeling sickness bubbling in his throat. “How?”

“How do you think?” Erik answered, moving away the last piece that was defending his king. “I think that’s checkmate. You should probably go to sleep now, Charles. It’s late.”

Charles hesitated, but Erik was already clearing away the pieces. There was more he wanted to say, but Erik was tense and angry. 

“Charles, leave now,” Erik ordered. Charles sighed. Apparently whatever their argument was about, it had returned. Erik seemed to think Charles was helpless. That infuriated him. 

“Good night,” Charles muttered, leaving the tent behind. He’d get some rest, and in the morning he’d confront Erik about the strength of his own power. It was clear that the man had no intention of listening to him tonight.

Charles took a moment to catch his breath, sitting in his chair and wondering if he returned to his own room or went to find Raven or someone else who would listen - Erik seemed to think that Logan at least would be on his side, so maybe he could go to him if all else failed.

None of it made sense. Erik had rejected him, and admitted he liked him, and he didn’t know how to react to either of those things.

He almost missed the footsteps behind him, until Erik spoke.  
“Charles? May I walk you home?”

“You may,” Charles answered after a moment. He was still angry, wanted to yell at Erik for snapping at him, to ask what he had done to poor Logan - but none of those questions came. Anger wouldn’t solve this. His chair lifted slightly off the ground, and he hovered beside Erik, the other man holding his chair steady with his powers as he skimmed above the pebbled ground.

“I’m sorry Charles,” Erik said softly. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Which bit?” Charles asked, even though he knew Erik would be apologising for the wrong thing.

“That I care for you. You don’t… I don’t expect anything from you. Your… What we have, is all I can ask of you.” With that, Erik opened Charles’s door with his powers and pushed him up the ramp to inside. “Just sleep now, and we can talk in the morning.” With that Erik walked away. Charles was left alone with his thoughts.

He groaned, getting into bed. He needed to rest, but his thoughts were racing in circles. He didn’t understand why Erik was giving him such a mixture of messages. He fell asleep, those thoughts still chasing him, and in his dreams he was running.

He ran across steep ground, thinking he was running - but after a moment he thought he was running to Erik, not from him. He was going to Erik, to talk to him, to tell him that he needed to be honest about things, and then the world around him changed - it was the castle he’d grown up in, and the corridors were getting narrower, and there was still no sign of Erik. 

He turned a corner, and Max was sat with his back against a wall, arms around himself.

“Hey?” he called up, and when the boy looked at him, he smiled. “Logan?”

“That’s not my name,” Max whispered, turning his head away to face the wall. “And I’m not meant to be talking to you…” 

Charles crouched down beside him.  
“I’m sorry Max, I won’t call you that if you don’t like it.”

“I don’t… I don’t want to talk to you,” Max whispered. “I’ll get you hurt. I don’t want to get you hurt-”

The faint light that was in the room highlighted the handprints burned into his skin, and Charles wondered if the metal was there yet - no, surely it couldn’t be - Max was so young, and he wasn’t grown yet. The thought was sickening.

“You don’t have to talk to me if you don’t want to, Max,” Charles answered, sitting down on the floor “If you want to talk, or have a hug, I’m here. If you don’t, I can just sit here and keep you company.”

There was a pause, before Max moved over to rest his head on Charles’s shoulder, his arms around him. Charles was startled by how slender the boy was, all awkward bones and bruises. He held him close, and fell into a deeper sleep.

***

Knowing Max’s identity didn't do as much to help Charles relax as he might have hoped. Logan was doing well now, had friends, had a life. He'd helped rescue Westchester's mutants, and even if he was abrupt, it was clear that Logan did care about people. Erik was right - there was nothing meaningful he could do to help Logan now. Just be his friend, and Logan at least seemed to allow that.

Charles dressed in a purple tunic, running his fingers over the bracelet he was wearing. Even after the argument he'd had, he had not considered taking it off. He cared for Erik, just as much as the other man cared for him.

He sagged into his chair, and rolled down the ramp, making his way over to breakfast, and heading immediately to Erik's side. He couldn't help smiling when Erik waved his hand, altering the pattern of metals on Charles's bracelet so they matched the belt Charles was wearing, and then altering his vambraces with a thought to match. 

Charles reached out, brushing his fingers against Erik's.  
"I'm not scared of you."

"You should be," Erik told him.

_But I'm not,_ Charles replied, and Erik didn't move his hand away. 

"I can't... I can't do this, Charles," Erik told him softly, and Charles lowered his hand. "It's not that I don't want to. Just... I can't."

"I can give you time," Charles told him after a moment, then seeing Logan. He waved at the other man, who looked fairly exhausted. Logan rolled his eyes, gesturing rudely with a single claw. 

Rogue looked happier to see Charles, running up to cuddle him tightly. Charles paused before he returned the embrace.

Erik had given her her freedom because Charles had asked him to, and that was almost intoxicating. 

"You look happy today," Erik murmured as he heaped food onto both of their plates.

"I am. What you did for Rogue... it was very kind. Thank you for that."

"I did it for you," Erik said after a moment. "I mean, I want her happy, but... I wouldn't have done it if not for you."

"What about for Logan?"

"Logan and I aren't... that isn't how we work," Erik answered carefully, visibly relaxing at Emma's approach. She took a seat on the other side of him, and swapped Erik's full plate for the empty one ahead of her. Erik laughed but let her take his food, getting more for himself.

_How are you?_ Emma asked in Charles's head, whilst talking to Erik out loud about various minor things. Charles suspected she was mostly just occupying Erik's mind to stop him worrying.

_Better. A lot better, but... Erik seems to think I need protecting from him._

_Then prove you don't. Charles? If you hurt him, he won't hurt you, but I will. And I know how to._ For a second he feared she would accompany her threat with images, but it seemed she felt the words were enough.

"Our food supplies seem to be going down rather faster than expected," she told Erik, and when he frowned she shook her head. "We can fix that, we're not going to go hungry, I can promise you that. It's more the fact that someone is helping themselves."

"I can work on the lock for it," Erik answered, and she nodded quickly.

_Fine detailed work like that is sometimes helpful to calm him down when he's having a bad day,_ she informed Charles, and Charles nodded. _Also, your sister is concerned about you._

_I'll speak to her later,_ Charles answered.

"Are the telepaths talking again?" Erik's voice was tinged with amusement. "Because you might think you're subtle Emma, but the thing your face does when you're listening is quite obvious."

"Do you really think such a thing of me?" she asked with a smile. "I'm glad you're not quite as stupid as you look."

"I'm still your king, Emma."

"Because I helped put you on the throne," she told him, and Erik glanced at Charles. Charles shrugged, and Emma smirked to herself as she began to eat.

They were halfway through breakfast when Alex walked over, a blindfolded Scott holding one of his hands, and Darwin holding the other.

"Excuse me?" Alex asked in Westchesterian, before he cleared his throat. "Pardonu min?" He glanced at Darwin, carefully sounding out some words he had clearly been practicing. "Bonvolu, ĉu vi povas forpreni tion?" _Please, can you take this away?_ He pointed at his throat, then looked towards Charles, and Charles could feel the waves of hope and fear that poured from him, the worry that he'd done it wrong, that he'd regret this.

"Volonte," Erik answered, raising his hands. "Gladly. Forever?"

Alex hesitated, his fingertips brushing the metal of his collar. He took a couple of slow breaths, and then he nodded.  
"Please. That... that would be good."

The metal fell away, burying itself into the ground at Alex's feet.  
"Dankon," Alex breathed, his entire body shaking a little with emotion as Darwin wrapped an arm around him. After a moment he crouched slightly, letting Scott reach up and feel his throat, and then picking his little brother up, holding him against his chest. With Scott's head against his shoulder, Alex leaned over and kissed Darwin.

Charles smiled, and Erik waved the three of them away.  
"I told you he just needed time," Charles pointed out, unable to keep the hint of smugness from his voice. Erik nodded, reaching out to rest his hand against Charles's.

"He's not the only one," Erik murmured, but Charles could feel the relief that was flowing from Erik at that moment. Seeing Alex's collar had bothered him, and knowing it was gone, that Alex had gained some control over himself, was a reassurance.

Erik continued eating in silence, and Charles considered what had happened. If Erik needed time to realise that Charles was choosing him, he could give him that. The relief Erik felt surprised him - he'd assumed Alex's collar had felt like an insult rather than a threat. But with it gone, Erik's land was again full of free mutants, and that gave him hope for what was to come.


	13. Strangers

It was instantly clear that Alex’s collar being removed had eased a major concern of Erik’s. Throughout the rest of breakfast, a joy flowed from him which was almost addicting for Charles. It was as though the collar had been a constant worry, his metal senses latching onto it as he tried to go about his day, and now that it was gone he could properly relax.

Erik smiled at Charles as he finished his food. “I have to work on designing a lock today, but if you would teach and then… I should be finished after lunch if you want to have a game of chess.”

“Perhaps this one will end peacefully?” Charles suggested, a faint smile on his lips. Erik’s answering laugh was soft, but it was real. Charles hadn’t been sure where the two of them would be after the mess of the previous night - but there was still hope. 

Charles just wanted Erik to understand that he wasn’t some frightened child who was trapped under the power of Erik’s status. Charles cared about Erik a great deal, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t willing to fight if it came down to it, and he was capable of defending himself. It was simply that there was nothing in Genosha he felt like he needed to protect himself from. This place was a paradise, especially when compared to how he had grown up, the constant fear of his stepfather and stepbrother which had left him feeling lost. Things were better now. He had his abilities, he had friends, and he had Erik. He wasn’t sure which of those made him feel the most at home.

He spent a little time working with the Westchesterian mutants on some more vocabulary. Although their language use had improved, they were distracted. The youngest children wanted to go and play, and the older mutants had tasks that they should be getting on with, so after less than an hour he sent them away, staying behind to bask in the sunlight.

Alex walked up to him, hesitating a moment and then smiling at Charles.   
“Thank you,” he said softly, gesturing to his throat. “I never thought I’d get any control like this… if you hadn’t given me time-”

“You had time. Don’t let yourself think about it. You’re here now, and you’re controlling your powers-” Charles reassured him, and after a moment Alex seemed to relax. Charles reached up, pulling Alex into a hug which the young man gladly returned. Darwin smiled from nearby, holding onto Scott’s hand. Charles turned to the Genoshan with a proud smile.  
“Thank you for all your help with him. He really wouldn’t have reached where he is without your guidance.”

“I’m lucky to have him,” Darwin answered, and for all the sentence was cheesy, Charles could feel he meant every word of what he was saying. Darwin smiled, then spoke carefully in Westchesterian. “I love him.”

“Mi amas lin,” Alex answered, echoing the words in Genoshan. He took Darwin’s other hand, and the three of them walked away. Charles watched them go, a sense of pride flooding through him. He thought of the angry young man Alex had been when he’d left Westchester, ready to fight the world and expecting to be alone. This place had changed him for the better - it was changing all of them.

Charles made his way towards the edge of the camp, gazing through one of the gaps in the fence, his mind full of how much things had changed over the past couple of weeks. How much Erik had changed things. Charles felt safe here, when for a long time he hadn’t thought safety would ever be possible. He looked across at the mixture of tents and permanent structures, settling in his chair and smiling to himself as he brushed his fingers against his bracelet.

“Why’s your chair got wheels?” a boy’s voice asked, and Charles jumped. He’d definitely been alone a moment before but now there was a boy of around fifteen standing in front of him. The boy was slender, with wavy silver hair to his shoulders. The hair alone made it clear this child was a mutant - perhaps he could turn invisible. Charles frowned, thinking of the missing food Emma had mentioned, the offering that Erik had left for the mutant he suspected was hiding in the woods. Charles reached for the boy’s mind, and felt himself reflected away, the thoughts unordered in a way he wasn’t used to. There was something different about this youth.

“It hurts me to walk,” Charles told him. “So I sit down and use this to get around.”

“Oh.” The boy nodded. “Are you a mutant?” His words seemed to run together, tangling among themselves as they raced from his mouth.

“I can read minds. But not yours, your mind feels strange. Your hair is a lovely colour.”

“Thank you. My name is Peter,” Peter told him. “I live here. Well, in there. But I was hungry so I wanted to get some food.”

“Why don’t you come and stay here? You’ve got a physical mutation, and… there’s something else about you as well, isn’t there? I just can’t work out what it is that you can do.”

“I’m fast,” Peter told him, tossing an apple up into the air. He definitely hadn’t had an apple a moment before. Charles opened his mouth to question it, and closed it to find himself biting into a slice of apple, with a mango, a pineapple and a banana now being tossed from hand to hand by Peter. 

Charles blinked, and stared at him.  
“You really are fast, aren’t you?”

“Fast enough.” Peter shrugged. “I’ve been here for a while it’s just… my friend isn’t very well. She’s…” The boy’s words trailed off for a moment. “I think I need help to look after her.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Charles asked, thinking of Rogue, who had also made her way to Genosha alone. He remembered dreaming of a mutant paradise as a child, before his stepfather had turned him away from it by sharing rumors he now knew to be lies.

“Not really,” Peter answered. “We stay some distance away so she doesn’t bother anyone, but… I can’t sleep. She keeps… she gives me a headache and I-”

_She’s a telepath?_ Charles asked, excitement thrumming through him. 

_She’s a telepath,_ Peter replied, confident speaking mentally. 

“You’d best go and get her, and I can see what we can do,” Charles said, and then Peter was gone. A minute passed, and Charles sat alone by the edge of the woods, and then Peter was standing in front of him, a younger girl in his arms. She looked exhausted, her eyes unfocused. Peter was panting, and Charles could feel the tiredness that was pouring from her.

“Can you pass her to me?” he asked. Peter did so, and Charles arranged her on his lap, looking at her curiously. He could feel her ragged shields, and the raw power behind them.

_Hello,_ he greeted her in Genoshan. _My name is Charles._

_Jean,_ she thought in return before words began to pour from her mind, tinged with panic. _Please don’t throw us out we were hungry I’m sorry it hurts I’m so tired so tired and I can’t sleep and I’m sorry just please don’t be mad and don’t hurt us and we should go and-_

“Jean!” Charles spoke firmly. “Breathe. There we go. It’s going to be alright.” As he reassured her, he reached out for Erik’s mind, calling for him to come and help. It had to be alright, the children needed that.

Peter looked down at Charles nervously.  
“We’ve got another friend, but he doesn’t want to come today. Is that allowed?” Peter asked, shifting from foot to foot, a bundle of nervous energy. Charles felt for him, knew that staying still was difficult. He didn’t like the idea of leaving a child alone in the woods, but Peter was clearly uncomfortable, and the priority was taking care of the telepath before she caused harm.

_I’m sorry I don’t want to hurt any one I’m sorry its so loud please make them quiet I’m tired I can’t sleep there are so many voices-_ Her voice was getting louder and louder, drowning out his other senses until all he could think was her mental cries for help. His head pounded with the pain of her mental voice, screaming at him for assistance, and he tried to quieten her.

_Jean! Darling, please, quieter, I can’t… _ he begged her, and her thoughts receded a little. Charles hesitated, looking at Peter as his headache continued. Peter shrugged a little.

“I can’t help,” Peter answered. “I tried. But she’s been… it’s been getting worse and worse-”

Charles hesitated. He knew the importance of having control of your powers, but this girl was crying now, biting her lip as she curled up and covered her ears in an attempt to block the noise.  
“Peter, you go and search for the wooden building with a ramp outside of it. In there, there’s a circular suppression bracelet, in the trunk full of clothes. Go and get it for me.”   
Peter disappeared, and Charles turned his attention to the girl in his arms. She couldn’t be older than about ten, overwhelmed by her ability, and it broke his heart.  
_Jean? It’s okay. I can stop it hurting, is that alright?_

She nodded slowly, her eyes unfocused, and as Charles looked up he saw Peter there, the suppression bracelet dangling from one finger. Charles took it from him. It was large enough that it slid past the girl’s elbow, but it still worked, her mental voice receding enough that he could hear his own thoughts. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. The girl’s cries faded to sniffles.

“This is just temporary,” he promised her. “I’ll teach you to build up your shields…” Charles knew that Azazel sometimes went to places away from the main camp to spend time with his husband. He could probably persuade him to take Charles and Jean there so that she could practice her ability in peace.

Erik strode towards them, metal floating around him. As he got closer, he relaxed, and the metal returned to its normal positions around his wrists.  
“Charles? Who are they?”

“This is Peter. And Jean. They’re the ones who have been taking your food,” Charles explained, brushing his fingers through Jean’s hair as she whimpered softly.

“I felt your pain,” Erik told him, frowning. “Did he hurt you?”

“No.” Charles shook his head, a little embarrassed by the truth. “He’s just been helping his friend.” _Jean here is a powerful telepath. She needs me to show her how to shield. I just need Azazel to take us somewhere quiet._

Erik nodded.  
“Well, it was good of you to help your friend, Peter,” Erik reassured him. “Let’s get you back to camp, I’m sure you must both be hungry.”

“I’m always hungry,” Peter answered with a grin.

“I guess that explains why so much of our food has been going missing,” Erik muttered, and Charles couldn’t help smirking slightly. Erik lifted Charles’s chair with his ability, floating him back towards camp without jostling the little girl on his lap. She seemed to have fallen asleep, and Charles could understand that - the sudden silence must have been almost a comfort. Charles could remember how frightening it had been when the voices began, their words echoing around his brain. It had taken long hard weeks to learn how to shield, hiding from everyone in the depths of the castle. 

He could guide Jean through it, give her his shielding as she learned to make her own, spare her the pain that he had gone through.  
“I’m sorry Erik, I’m going to have to delay our chess game.” 

“I suppose you do,” Erik agreed with a teasing smile. “I’ll make sure this one gets fed, and then see what we can set up for her.” 

“She can stay with me for now,” Charles offered, seeing the wisdom of grouping people with like powers together. He hoped he could persuade Jean to use his suppression bracelet while she slept, not wanting her to be exposed to the nightmares of Logan or the rest of the camp, but if she refused, he would need to be close at hand. 

There was a slight pause before Erik nodded, lowering Charles’s chair to the ground, and Charles reached out with his aching telepathy, searching for Azazel.  
_I could do with your help?_ he told him, and before he could explain Azazel popped into existence beside him, Kurt following a moment later. Kurt looked a little surprised to see new people, hiding against Erik’s side, looking out around him to wave one hand at Peter.

Peter stared back at him, then raised his own hand, holding his pointer and middle finger together, and his ring and little finger together. He waved them, and Kurt laughed a little, stepping out from behind Erik, although he kept his tail wrapped around the other man.  
“Hallo!”

Peter grinned.

Charles turned his attention to Azazel.  
“Would you be able to take me and Jean somewhere a little distance from the camp? I want to work with her on her shielding, and we should probably do that somewhere quiet.”

Azazel nodded and picked Jean up, smiling at her as she opened her eyes, and then offering Charles his hand. Charles stood up, leaning against Azazel as the world around them vanished. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a clearing, the air thick with the smell of sulphur. Azazel nodded.  
“I will wait a little way from here. I have no desire to deal with unprepared telepaths.” With that, he disappeared, although Charles could still sense his presence at a safer distance.

Left somewhat alone, Charles looked at Jean, who was stood a short distance away. He sat down on the floor, and she came to sit beside him.  
“You can take that off,” he told her, gesturing to the suppressant band. “The other voices are quieter here.”

She did as he asked, sliding it down her arm and placing it on the floor. Charles reached out with his telepathy, feeling the frightened outline of her mind.  
_You are safe,_ he told her, amazed by the sheer power he could feel inside her. For such strength to be in a little girl was awe inspiring, but she had no way to manage the power yet, and he pitied her. The fragile beginning of shields had started to form, hers walls of flame like his stone or Emma’s diamond - but they were full of gaps, where the sheer volume of thoughts had beaten them down to ash. He rested a hand against her own.

“With your permission, Jean, I’d like to help you create some shields.”

She nodded, looking up at him hopefully.  
“You can look in my mind if you would like. I can show you how mine work?” he offered, and he felt her seek out his thoughts, felt her surprise when she encountered his shields, the way she pressed her mind against them, testing their strength, listening to what could get through. He took the opportunity to demonstrate for her, showing her how he could weaken them or strengthen them as needed. Eventually, she pulled her telepathy back into herself, and left him standing there, his own mind a little dizzy from her presence.

“Please,” she said softly.

“I can work with you,” he told her. “But I can’t do this alone-” He entered her mind again, showing her how to build up her walls, offering foundations of stone on which her flames could grow. Emma had simply sealed the cracks in his shielding, but for Jean he was building up from nothing, helping her learn basic control.

The work was exhausting, but he could tell how much Jean needed it. The sun was setting as he pulled himself back into his own body. He looked around, dazed, and reached out with his own telepathy, feeling it flicker slightly.  
_Azazel?_ he called out. _Can you get us home?_ He returned the suppression bracelet to the young telepath, explaining she should wear it for sleep, and she hid it in a pocket of her dress.

He heard a strange noise, and opened his eyes to find Jean had vanished. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of getting some rest. Jean had done well, but the entire process was exhausting. Another noise, and Azazel helped him to his feet, and then he clung to the teleporter. He stepped away when released to find himself standing in Erik’s tent. Azazel walked away, and Erik stepped forwards, supporting him to his chair. Charles sunk into it with a soft sigh.

“How did it go?”

“Well enough. She’s very powerful, I’ve taught her the basis of control, for now at least,” Charles answered. “And she has some shielding.” He yawned, feeling himself slipping. “I’m just… very tired.”

Erik nodded.  
“You should sleep.”

“Maybe,” Charles admitted. 

“I have put her and Peter in the cabin next to yours. I thought that gave you some privacy while also meaning you were close to hand, if that’s acceptable?”

“It sounds wonderful-” Charles answered, the world around him growing dark. He slumped forwards a little, and felt strong arms picking him up, lips brushing his forehead.  
_I felt that,_ he told Erik.

_I know,_ Erik answered, carrying him, and Charles could feel Erik’s awareness of his wheelchair following in their wake. Charles kept his eyes closed to combat the growing darkness. He felt his bed beneath him, and warm blankets being wrapped across his body. _Stay?_ he pleaded, exhaustion making him honest.

A sword-calloused hand gripped his own.

***

Charles woke to find Erik’s hand slipping from his grasp. The other man was frowning in the near darkness of the room, looking towards the open door. Erik stood, and Charles propped himself to sitting.  
“Erik? Where are you going?”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have stayed-” Erik murmured. He was going to leave, Charles could sense that.

Without thinking, Charles reached out with his powers, searching for Erik’s own ability. He could feel his affinity for metal there, the aura that surrounded all the metal structures, that he could sense. He could see his own bracelet and Erik’s vambraces burning white with the metals they contained, saw the candle holder, the catches on his two trunks, but none of that was what he was searching for. He reached out, feeling the metal in the door, and pulling it closed, before he released his grip on Erik’s power.

“We need to talk,” Charles told him. Erik hesitated, and for a moment Charles thought he would run, but then Erik approached his bed, sitting on the edge of it, and reaching for Charles’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support! Peter is absolutely the most fun to write here.


	14. Control

Charles took Erik’s hand in his own, squeezing gently.   
“Why do you keep trying to hide from me? I know you like me. We can’t just dance around this until we are both old men.”

“It wouldn’t be fair Charles. I’ve told you. You’re my subject, it would be wrong.”

Charles looked up at him, his hand still holding Erik's.  
"Do you think I don't know my own mind? Do you think I'm some child... That I say things without knowing what they mean?"

"I know that when you came here you were willing to do anything to protect your people," Erik answered. "And I know that hasn't changed. I could order your sister's death if I wished it, and no one would stop me."

"And I could freeze you in place, or melt your mind, if I wished it," Charles argued, looking up at him, eyes burning with unshed tears. "But I don't wish it. I don't wish any of that, I just wish you would be honest with me. Working with Jean was exhausting already, without… Without this." 

"I just want you to be happy Charles."

"So you keep saying, but when I tell you what would make me happy, you act as though I couldn't understand, like I'm some child - Erik-" Charles let go of Erik's hand to reach up, one hand cupping the side of Erik's face. "Erik, I'm not afraid of you. And I shouldn't be. Whatever you think you are-"

"We've all heard the rumours," Erik said softly. "About the tastes of Genoshan royals. About their brutality-"

"And they're clearly not about you, Erik." Charles sighed, leaning forwards, pressing his face against Erik's shoulder. "I'm able to make my own decisions. And yes, you could kill me if you wanted. But I could kill you. That's what our gifts mean. That's who we are, and we can't change that, and if you keep demanding that someone isn't your subject then you'll die alone... You don't think Emma is afraid of you do you?"

"I think Emma would dismember me if I ever even considered her in that way."

"I'm sure she would," Charles agreed, managing a laugh there. "But that means she thinks she could. I know you are afraid that I'm doing this out of some misguided attempt to protect my people, but Erik," he looked up, meeting Erik's eyes, "if that was true, I wouldn't keep pushing. It's clear this is upsetting you, if I just wanted to keep the peace I'd drop it. Just please..." Charles leaned in, brushing his lips against Erik's. 

Their first kiss was fragile, delicate, but after a moment Erik pulled him closer, kissing him more deeply, opening his mouth as he straddled Charles on his bed, fingers stroking through Charles's hair. 

Charles moaned against his lips, gasping slightly, leaning up into his touch, arching into it, and then whimpered slightly at a sudden burst of pain. 

Erik pulled away immediately, concern written across his face.  
"Charles?"

"I... forgot to have my medicine this morning..." he muttered, his face pink with embarrassment. Using his chair had reduced the pain to the point he didn't need the drug daily, but apparently that hadn’t helped when he twisted awkwardly. "But uh, that was good."

"It was," Erik agreed, leaning in and pressing a much more gentle kiss to Charles's lips. "But you should sleep, and I should go."

Charles watched him leave, a headache forming after his overuse of telepathy earlier in the day. He curled up beneath his blankets and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

***

_Charles?_ Raven's voice called him first thing in the morning. _Erik said that I should come and check on you, and that the telepath girl and her friend are eating all of breakfast._

Charles groaned, opening his trunk. For a moment he panicked when he couldn't find his bracelet, but then he remembered he'd given it to Jean. He stretched, wincing at the slight pain, then getting dressed in a pale blue, and climbing into his chair.

He made his way down to breakfast, and found that Erik was nowhere to be seen. He felt a little disappointed after the previous night, but he made his way to Raven's side, sitting beside her to eat. He could feel amusement radiating from Emma, which annoyed him, but he tried to block her out. Jean ran over, and he smiled warmly.  
"How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever!" she told him enthusiastically. "Thank you for all your help."

"You're welcome. We're doing some lessons this afternoon, you should join us. I'm teaching my people Genoshan, and whilst yours is good, you should meet the other children."

Jean nodded, and went over to talk to Peter. Charles shifted awkwardly, searching the camp for Erik's mind. It didn't take him long to find it, and he rolled closer, seeing where Erik was deep in conversation with Janos and Kitty. 

Before he could search too deeply, he smelled sulphur, and Azazel stood beside him.  
"Seems yours and mine are arguing, no?"

“Hmm?” Charles queried, but looking closer he could see it - Janos’s gestures were certainly more abrupt than normal, and Erik looked angry. He closed his eyes, planning to look in their minds - or Kitty’s, if theirs weren’t open, and stopped only when a clawed hand rested on his arm.

“Leave them,” Azazel told him. “They are arguing about us. It would be rude to listen in.”

Charles looked up at him curiously.  
“If it’s rude to listen in, then how do you know that they are talking about us?”

“Because that-” Azazel mimicked one of Janos’s gestures, a hand flicking to the side and tracing the path of a tail “is my name, and this -” he raised a hand in the shape of the letter C, “is yours. Causes our son all kinds of problems.” Azazel muttered half to himself, then shook his head. “Still, he is learning. And you teach him well. It has been good, for him to meet the children from Westchester.”

“You’re distracting me,” Charles pointed out, and Azazel’s lips split in a wide grin.

“Perhaps. But my husband would not want you eavesdropping.”

Charles nodded slowly.   
“You know what they are arguing about though?”

“I know enough. Erik was worrying this morning that he pushed you too far last night. Still, I do not think he is the cause of your wheeled chair, given he had not been touching you before last night and you were already using it, so he should not worry so. He did not bed you so hard he broke you.”

Charles glared at him, more annoyed than embarrassed. 

Azazel shrugged.   
“I am right, am I not?”

“We didn’t… It’s none of your business.”

“And yet what my husband and our king argue about is yours?” Azazel sighed. “You are a stubborn one. You will be good for him. He needs someone to argue with, he gets grumpy otherwise. Oh, and the side of his neck is very sensitive-”

“You and he… sleep together?” Charles asked, completely distracted from the argument by that particular revelation.

“In another lifetime. When he was a general, and I had not yet got Janos to myself,” Azazel answered, his tail flicking slightly. “It was fun. Freedom. Boredom. Call it what you will.”

Charles nodded. The concept wasn’t entirely lost on him, that friends in times of war could end up finding comfort in each other, and he knew that Azazel now was utterly devoted to his husband.   
“He knows you’d put Janos above him if you had to choose. He asked me what I thought of you - and I told him, and he already knew.”

Azazel nodded, lifting his tail to show a thin band of metal wrapped just below the pointed end he used as a weapon.   
“Erik made us our wedding rings, shortly after he took power. A thank you to me for choosing the right side. As though I could choose any other when there was Janos…” He shook his head. “Janos is powerful. He stays behind when we go to fight not because he is weak, but because we need to leave some of our warriors to defend the rest, and Janos is suited to that. I dismissed him as weak once, but then he was cut off from his powers, and his strength was his survival. He helped me when I was injured, and showed me that he is not… not what people think of him. He is the only man I have ever wanted to spend my life with. And he will not allow people to lie, not to him and not to themselves. People think he is helpless, but he speaks his mind.” Azazel’s claw brushed across the ring as he spoke, before gazing back up at the conversation.

“Erik worries he will do you harm, that you are in no place to agree to his wishes. And Janos tells him that he is a hypocrite. That he cannot choose for someone else where their heart lies. That was what he realised when it came to us. Erik assumed at first I wished for Janos against his will. I would despise that. I wish for Janos willingly, devotedly, and he gives me the same…” Azazel shook his head slightly, then laughed at whatever he saw in the conversation.

“They speak of marrying you.” He demonstrated clasped hands. “It may be that they are sparing Kitty from what he would mean to speak, or it may be that he is thinking of more than you would expect.” Charles ducked his head, his face burning. He cared for Erik a great deal, even if this conversation was humiliating for him. Azazel crouched, reaching with a claw to lift Charles’s head, so that they were face to face. Charles stared at the man, with his visible mutations, and realised he did not fear him. Azazel’s next words were soft.

“Janos knows what it is to not be able to choose. And what it is to choose. And Erik… Erik thinks too much. He plans and strategises because he learned young that any mistake he makes would cost others dear. He has to think steps ahead because if he does not, people he cares for suffer. So give him time. But… you want him, do you not?”

“Yes,” Charles answered, and he wasn’t ashamed of that. 

“Then know that Janos argues on your side. It may not be an easy path ahead, but it is worth it. And I know he cares for you. You do not need to read minds to see his reluctance is from concern. Just let him try. He will get there in the end. He always does.” With that, Azazel disappeared, leaving behind smoke. Charles took a deep breath, mind racing.

Azazel appeared beside Janos and Erik, wrapping his arms around his husband, and then stepping back to gesture. Kitty ran away, glad to be relieved of translation, and once the girl was gone the two of them kissed then vanished. Erik shook his head, but saw Charles and walked towards him.

“Kitty signs?” Charles asked, because that seemed the safest start to the conversation.

“Her brother was deaf. She knew a little, and now she speaks to Janos. Which means when his oaf of a husband runs away from an argument we can still talk.”

“Azazel said you were close,” Charles replied, and Erik groaned.

“The indiscretions of youth.” He shook his head. “At least I have better taste now.” He reached down, squeezed Charles’s hand. “Janos is right though. I’ve been unkind to you. You are able to make your own decisions.” His thumb ran over the back of Charles’s hand. “I would very much like to kiss you, but perhaps not so publicly.”

Charles reached out with his telepathy, hiding them from those around them.  
“No one can see us now.”

Erik leaned in, and kissed him softly, before straightening up and stepping away.  
“I believe you have a class to teach.”

Charles allowed the two of them to appear once again, only for there to be a sudden yelp. Kurt had appeared from nowhere beside them, and was looking between them in confusion.

"Sie sind gerade einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht!" Kurt muttered, rubbing at his eyes with his hands.

"Es tut mir Leid," Erik murmured, reaching out to pat the boy's hair. "Charles and I were just talking." He explained, then repeated himself in the language the boy spoke. Charles smiled at the two of them, impressed that Kurt did seem to be learning Genoshan.

"Yes, talking, clearly," Peter muttered, now standing beside Kurt, busy eating a pear. Charles shot a glare at him, and the boy shrugged.  
"Anyway, uh, Kurt was just showing me his teleporting."

"Er ist sehr schnell..." Kurt muttered, his tail twisting around his own arm. 

Erik laughed slightly, shooing both of them away, but there was a fond expression on his face.  
"I'm sorry about that Charles. I'll talk to Kurt later about how to avoid teleporting into you, that would be a lot worse than if Kitty did it. And do tell Peter to be careful with Kurt. I'd do it myself, but I worry we'd only chase the boy away."

Charles nodded.   
"Probably. But they've come here now, that's a good step. I want to talk to them about their other friend, but we can do that after class."

***

The usual group were waiting for Charles to teach them, but they had been joined by Peter and Jean. Jean smiled nervously to see him, and waved her hand. 

Charles immediately sought out her mind, checking the shielding they had worked on together. There were a few small cracks appearing between the flames, but she'd clearly tried her best, thin threads of smoke running between her shields. He nodded quickly.  
_Hello Jean. Your shields are looking quite strong, how are you feeling?_

_Better. The bracelet helped last night, but I'm not wearing it today. And Miss Frost looked at my shields and said I was doing well!_

_That's good._ He nodded. He knew Emma wouldn't have helped her construct the shields, but she was at least willing to check them over, and that was a good sign.

He continued to work with the children on their language, showing them some basic reading and writing and encouraging them. In Westchester most of the children had no use for the written word, but he could see it being useful for them now, if they were going on to live out their lives here. That thought warmed him now.

Erik had left him to his teaching, and Kurt had stayed, sitting near Peter. Kurt made it through almost an hour before he disappeared, and Charles felt proud of him. Kurt had come a long way in the short time he'd known him. 

Charles supposed that was true of himself as well. He certainly didn't feel like the same man he had been under his stepfather's rule. He felt freer, stronger. He looked at those that had come with him, and saw the same change in them.

Hank eventually wandered over, brushing his hand against Raven's shoulder before turning to Charles.  
"Can I borrow Scott and Alex please? I want to show them what I've been working on."

"Of course. All of you, go, I'll see you tomorrow," Charles answered, smiling slightly at how relaxed Raven looked, how happy she was. He skimmed the surface of Hank's thoughts, and felt his affection for her bubbling beneath his excitement at what he was working on. _And Hank? Look after my sister._

_I will, sire,_ Hank shot back, sounding a little nervous. 

Charles soothed his concern with a gentle thought.  
_I know. I'm sorry. And you can call me Charles._

_Thank you Charles,_ Hank said mentally, whilst out loud he turned to Scott. "If you can just take my hand, there we go, we need to see how these prototypes work..."

After all the children had gone, Jean lingered.  
"I know you said you'd help with my telepathy," she said softly. "But would you help with this?" She frowned, and a pebble floated off from the ground, hovering by her for a moment and then falling down. "I... I want to get stronger."

"We can practice," Charles promised. "But be gentle with yourself. You've only just had your first proper shields constructed... how are you finding the silence?"

"Well, it's not totally silent, is it?" she said softly. "And... I've had it before. Peter's thoughts feel funny..." She looked over at her friend, who was carving some wood into a die. "And then our other friend... He helps when it gets bad."

"Oh?" Charles paused. "The one who stayed in the woods? Peter, can I speak to you?"

Peter wandered over, slowly, kicking at the ground.

Charles rolled his eyes slightly, remembering the moods Raven had had when she was younger. Knowing the speed Peter could move at made his feigned slowness only more ridiculous. When Peter finally reached them, Charles cleared his throat.  
"You said your friend didn't want to come. Is he human?"

"No," Peter mumbled.

"Is he like us?" Charles asked, resisting the urge to dig deep into his thoughts. He could feel the panic Peter was giving off though.

"Not exactly," Peter muttered. "You can..." He waved his hand near his face. "The thing. The mind thing."

"I can," Charles agreed. "Do you want to show me?"

"You... you can't be mad at him." Peter muttered.

"I won't be mad at him for his ability. Some peoples' gifts... don't work like they would want them to. There's a young woman here, her name is Rogue, she can drain people's energy with a touch, but that doesn't make her a bad person, do you understand? She just has a gift, and she's learned to use it to help someone who needs care."

Peter nodded. "Okay..."

"Can you try and think slowly and clearly? You can be a little hard to follow at times." Charles instructed. At an answering nod, he pushed carefully into Peter's thoughts. He saw the world very differently from most people, and for a moment a slowed vision of Kurt flicking from sight appeared, and then of Jean collapsing to the ground.

"It's alright. Jean is safe now. Can you show me your friend? He isn't in any trouble." 

That seemed to reassure Peter a little more, and a young boy appeared in his thoughts.  
_His name is Jimmy. He's about thirteen, and he ran away, because humans wanted to hurt him, but he's scared you'll kill him here._

_We won't harm someone because of their powers. All abilities are a gift,_ Charles reassured Peter, echoing Erik's own words to him when they had argued about Rogue. Peter still looked unsure, but he nodded, and in his mind he approached Jimmy, running at full speed, and the world was blurring, until he got close enough to be within arm's reach, and everything jumped to a halt. The next image was Jean asleep, her head on Jimmy's lap, his fingers stroking her hair.

_He can turn our gifts off. Only when we are close enough to touch him, but he fears what would happen to him... there were discussions about using him to find a way to get rid of us That's why he ran here, but.... he won't be welcome here either. You can't tell people._ Peter sounded desperate now. _I can bring him food, and maybe he can sleep in the tent that they let me and Jean share? We can keep him secret if you want? He's no trouble, he's very quiet, they used to keep him locked up safe in the castle where he used to live so that he wouldn't escape. He was meant to be a weapon if they ever fought Genosha, only he got away. He doesn't mean any harm._

Charles hesitated slightly. He knew what had happened to Logan, that having this Jimmy here might hurt him. That Erik seemed uncomfortable with the idea of depriving anyone of their abilities. But there was a youth not much more than a child, abandoned in the woods, because his ability wasn't one that would be useful here. 

Only it could be useful. He imagined Scott being able to test Hank's solutions to his power, someone able to step in and prevent injury if need be. He thought of being able to seek a pause from his telepathy if things got too loud. 

That didn't matter though, not really. Even if what Jimmy could do would only bring harm, it wouldn't be right to leave him out there. Erik had said all abilities were a gift, and it was time for him to prove that he believed it.

"Can you fetch him?" Charles asked softly. "I can talk to him, and then I'll speak to Erik about him staying. But I promise you, no harm will come to him." 

Peter glanced towards Jean, and when she nodded he copied the gesture.  
"I'll be a little while. I can't run with him."

"That's alright." Charles promised, and watched Peter go. It was going to change things, having someone here with that power. But Charles couldn't leave a child suffering just because of the nature of his gift. Charles had to hope the boy could learn to control it, or if it came to it, that a suppressant bracelet would work on him. There had to be some solution.

"Jean?" Charles asked softly. "Can you tell me more about what Jimmy can do?"  
"He stops our power if he can touch us. It's like he's in a little bubble-" the girl explained, gesturing as she did it. "And our powers don't work if we're in the bubble too."

"Thank you." Charles noticed that Kitty was playing with Bobby and John nearby.  
"Kitty?" he called out, and when there was no response he called her mentally. _Kitty, can I borrow you?_

She ran up to him  
"Yes?"

"Thank you for helping with Janos and Erik earlier. Could you show me how to say thank you to Janos?" Charles asked, suspecting it would be better to ask her than either Azazel or Kurt, as both of them were in possession of an extra limb that they made use of when speaking with Janos.

She nodded quickly, putting her hand to her mouth and then moving it away.  
"Thank you!" She smiled. "It's like that."

Charles nodded, mimicking the action.  
"Thank you Kitty." 

She nodded, and then put her fingers up to her face, drawing two whiskers between pinched thumb and forefinger. "That's my name."

Charles nodded, combining the two gestures.  
"Thank you Kitty."

She grinned, and giggled.

"Go and play," Charles told her, and she did so. Jean looked at her retreating back, and Charles could feel a faint hint of envy leaking through. "Jean, you should go and play as well."

Jean hesitated for a moment, but got to her feet, running to join the other children.

Charles stayed sitting alone, until Peter walked out of the forest, leading another boy by the hand.


	15. Belonging

Jimmy looked exactly the way he had done in Peter's thoughts, his head bowed slightly, wrapping his arms around himself. He was wearing clothes that were too big for him, and Charles suddenly understood why people had mentioned odd things going missing - Peter had been scavenging. He reached out to feel the boy's mind.

_Hello?_ he asked, waving. 

Jimmy waved a hand in return.  
_Peter said you're like Jean... He said I can come and meet you?_ Jimmy looked around as he spoke, as though waiting to be attacked, and Charles wondered how that would even work. As the two boys got closer, Charles could feel his awareness fading a little, until the boy stood in front of him and the background thoughts fell to silence.

"Hello," Charles greeted, knowing his telepathy was useless for now. "That's interesting. So I can hear you from a distance, and we can talk that way, but not if you're this close?"

Jimmy nodded, glancing over at Jean. Charles felt unsettled. It was strange, returning to that silence that the collar had brought, but knowing the cause was the child in front of him.

Peter was staying nearby, holding onto him.  
"You're not mad at him?"

"I'm not mad," Charles promised. "I'm glad he's here. You did a wonderful job of caring for these two I'm sure, but it shouldn't all be down to you, Peter." He hesitated, about to send Peter away but able to tell even without his telepathy that he was concerned for the younger boy. "Why don't we bring him into the camp, and I'll find someone who can keep the two of you company while I go and talk to the king?"

"I can go with you!" Peter argued, his voice a little calmer than its normal racing. "I know him, I can explain-"

"I'm sure. Well, if nothing else you can probably talk to Kurt..." Charles manoeuvred his chair back towards the camp. It was odd, not reaching out to search for people, but he knew that he would find someone. Hank was an option if there was no one else available, although he would have to be very clear with him that he wasn't to seek out too much knowledge at the poor boy's expense.

Jimmy followed him, and Peter was subdued as they made their way towards Erik's tent. Charles kept looking for anyone, and could have laughed with relief when he spotted Storm talking to Nina and Warren.

"Storm!" he called out. "I could do with your help here?"

There was a brief pause as Storm said goodbye to the two smaller children, then headed to him. Charles hesitated. If Storm reacted badly, he didn't know what he could do. He wanted to help this boy, but he couldn't protect him alone, not with the boy's unique power set.

"What is it, prince?"

"This is Jimmy. He's Peter's friend, he's been hiding in the woods, and he has really quite a remarkable ability."

"Oh?" Storm asked, and Charles wondered what she was picturing, cut off from seeing it.

"He suppresses the gifts of others within a small radius. Only temporarily," Charles explained, watching Storm's expression. Denied of hearing her thoughts, he had to read her face to know if she was going to react harshly. He saw concern flicker in her eyes, saw her take a deep breath, and then she nodded and smiled.

"Well, hello there Jimmy... It sounds like you really are rather remarkable. Now, I was just teaching a couple of our younger children about how to use some of the wild plants for use in medicine, would you like to join us?"

Jimmy looked back at Charles, and when given an encouraging nod he smiled.  
"Please?"

"Come on-" She took his hand. "You're going to like it here."

Charles watched the boy get led away, glancing at Peter. As soon as Jimmy had gone more than a few steps, Charles's telepathy returned. _You can go and play as well, Peter._

_I'd rather stay and see what happens,_ Peter answered, crossing his arms. 

"Of course," Charles said out loud, glancing over at Jimmy, who was now sat on the ground with the others. He walked towards Erik's tent, nearly there when he heard Erik's voice call out.

"I know you're there, my prince. I can feel your bracelet." The tent door was lifted.

_I've got Peter with me._ Charles warned as he approached the tent, and was greeted with Erik there. 

"What has happened now?" Erik asked. "I would have thought being invited in would have eased this one's kleptomaniac tendencies."

"He isn't the reason I'm here," Charles interrupted. "There's another mutant with quite unusual powers, I wanted to talk to you about him."

Erik's face creased with a frown, and some of his earlier ease disappeared as he crossed his arms.  
_You can't seriously expect me to give the suppression bracelet I gave to Rogue to everyone in need._

_It isn't that at all, no. I just want to talk to you, but send Peter away first so I can talk openly._

Erik nodded, turning to Peter.   
"I believe Kurt is with his adoptive fathers. He was talking about playing with you earlier, you should go and find him." When Peter lingered, Erik raised an eyebrow. "You should go and find him now."

Peter at least got the hint, leaving the two of them alone. Charles took a deep breath, running through different explanations in his head. In the end, after what felt like hours but was probably no more than a few seconds, he realised he needed to be honest.

"Erik, this mutant... only in a short radius...." He gestured with his arms. "But anyone within a couple of feet of him, they temporarily lose their gift."

"What?" Erik asked, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Charles had been prepared for him to react with disgust, or anger, but this was fear. Erik was afraid, and Charles didn't understand why or what he could do to ease that terror.  
"It's temporary. It's only when you're nearby... Erik, you can't punish him, it isn't his fault-"

"I'm not going to punish someone for their abilities," Erik said, and Charles let out a breath he hadn't realised he had been holding. It wasn't that he feared Erik, just that he knew the man had strong emotions when it came to their abilities, and he hadn't been sure how he would react.

"His name is Jimmy," Charles explained, accompanying his words with a mental image of the boy. He maneuvered his chair so he was in front of Erik, able to grasp Erik's hands with his own.

Erik nodded slowly.  
"He's been living in the woods?"

"Peter was thieving supplies for the three of them. He suggested that they could hide him in their tent or something, so that they wouldn't cause a problem, but it wouldn't be fair to keep him locked away from the world. The humans were planning to use him as a weapon against us - him coming here isn't just seeking sanctuary. He's helping us, we have to accept him."

"You want me to accept someone who has the ability to destroy us, my prince?" Erik asked, and there was a coldness there. Charles couldn't believe that Erik would hurt an innocent, but it still concerned him.

"I want you to accept a child who has come here and sought sanctuary. I'm not asking you to like what he can do. Just to tolerate him. To let him stay."

"I'll let him stay," Erik answered. "If he has this power, it's better he's somewhere we can keep an eye on him." 

Charles accepted that response, realising he wouldn't get more. He couldn't help noticing how the metals on Erik's vambraces were twisting, Erik's concern about the boy coming across in their distortions as they moved. He reached out, placing a hand on the metal.  
"He's only a child. We can help him."

Erik looked at him, and for a moment sorrow passed across his eyes before he nodded.   
"Do you intend to offer sanctuary to every stray that you find Charles?"

"All that I can," Charles agreed, leaning forwards to brush his lips against Erik's own, feeling Erik's soft laugh. He looked up into Erik's eyes. "And I believe you will help me in this, because you are a good man Erik Lehnsherr."

"Don't go telling people that," Erik said quietly, a faint smile lingering on his lips. "Alright. Let's go and meet this mutant, because goodness knows that trying to meet everyone's needs isn't already complex enough."

"He could make it easier," Charles pointed out. "For Scott perhaps, he might offer a temporary alternative..."

"Charles," Erik's voice sounded a little strained. "I'm already adopting your stray. Please don't try and persuade me that we should be using him to deprive others of their abilities." 

"I'm sorry." Charles squeezed his hand, wishing Erik would talk to him. 

"You're projecting," Erik said softly to him, reaching out and brushing a strand of Charles's hair behind his ear. "I just don't wish to be like those who would strip powers from us, use us for testing-"

"Like the humans you mean?"

There again was the flicker of panic, and an expression that Charles couldn't name, but it was replaced with coldness, and Erik nodded.   
"Like the humans. Now, let us go and see what can be done with the boy." Erik walked off, and Charles followed in his wake.

Jimmy, Storm, Nina and Warren had been joined by Angel and Logan when Charles spotted them. Angel's wings were in their resting form, the black marks clinging to her shoulders. Logan had a claw out.

As Charles watched. Logan poked his own arm with the claw, then put it away, watching as the small injury made no attempt to heal.  
"That's a neat trick you got there kid," Logan muttered, walking away a few steps for the scratch to repair itself.

Charles felt a flood of relief. If Logan could tolerate Jimmy after everything that he had suffered, then maybe this wouldn't be impossible to work out. He watched as Erik approached, Erik's shoulders looking stiff with tension, the metal of the vambraces a swirl of activity until they froze, and Erik stood before him.

"Welcome." 

Jimmy looked up at him and waved nervously.  
"Miss Storm says that you're in charge here?"

"I try to be," Erik answered, and Charles noticed he took a slight step away from the boy. "But yes, I am. I keep the mutants here safe."

"Does that mean I have to leave?"

"Are you a mutant?"

Reluctantly, Jimmy nodded.

"Then you... you are welcome here." The tension in Erik's form made it clear he didn't want Jimmy here, but Charles was grateful he'd accepted him. He reached out, and gently squeezed Erik's hand.

Erik smiled, and even though Charles could feel it was false he was glad that Erik was trying.

"I have to discuss some things with Emma," Erik told Charles, stepping away. "You can show -" he hesitated, trying to recall the boy's name. "You can show Jimmy around, I'll join you for dinner." Erik paused. "I leave you to work out where he can sit. And introduce him to Hank if you can."

Charles nodded, watching as Erik walked away. The man strode with purpose - and yet Charles couldn't shake the feeling that Erik was running scared. He'd have reached out with his telepathy, but he was near enough to the boy that it was muted.

"Thank you for letting me stay," Jimmy mumbled.

"It's okay. Like he says, this place is our home. You belong here." Charles moved away a short distance, seeking out Jean and Peter. Peter was rushing around, followed by flickers of another mind, and then following those flickers. It took a moment for Charles to place what was going on. Kurt and Peter were playing chase, and that made him smile. It would be a good chance for both of them to practice their abilities.

"I... haven't really belonged anywhere before, other than with Jean and Peter, and I think they were just being nice," Jimmy whispered, and Storm pulled him into a hug. Angel joined in on the other side, and then Nina and Warren clung to him as well. 

Logan rolled his eyes and walked off.  
"See you around, Bub."

Charles moved back a little. At that distance, he could feel Jimmy's reluctance to leave his new friends.  
"I'll go and see how Hank is getting on, I'm sure he'd like to meet you. I'll find him and bring him back here."

"Thanks!" Jimmy returned his attention to the leaves Storm had been teaching them about.

Hank was in his cabin, with Scott and Raven. Charles made his way over, leaving his chair outside as he made his way up the steps. He knocked, and it was Raven who opened the door, taking his arm and walking him over to a seat inside. He sat down, a fond smile on his face as he noticed that Raven was once again blue.

"You really do look beautiful like that," he told her, and she smiled.

"I know. Hank agrees."

"I agree to what?" Hank asked, emerging from a side room, Scott trailing after him. Scott had a carved piece of wood across his face in place of the blindfold, and there were two slits carved into it. 

"That I look beautiful," Raven told him, and Hank ducked his head, one of his hands coming up to scratch behind his ear.

"Well, yes." Hank cleared his throat shyly. "I mean, I would have thought that was just a fact."

Charles rolled his eyes, and Raven shoved his arm playfully.

_You and Lehnsherr are just as bad._

_We are not!_

_Yes you are._ Raven stuck her tongue out, and Charles laughed.

"Is he talking to you?" Scott asked. "In his head?"

"Yes," Raven answered, and Scott smiled, holding his hands out and approaching the chair beside Charles. He tilted his head up towards him, and Hank cleared his throat.

"It isn't a perfect solution," Hank explained. "He can't see detail, but this at least means he can make out rough shapes."

"What is it?"

"Rose quartz is the best thing I've found so far to block his ability, without using a suppressant band. So there's three layers of that in the visor, and it restores a degree of his sight, and means he doesn't need to constantly keep his eyes closed."

"That's wonderful," Charles smiled. "Does Alex know?"

"Not yet," Hank answered.

"Want me to get him?" Charles asked, scanning the camp for Alex's mind. He wasn't surprised to find that he was with Darwin, working on preparing some food.

"If you wouldn't mind," Hank agreed, and Scott nodded.

_Alex? Can you come and join us at Hank's please?_

_Is Scott okay?_

_Scott's fine,_ Charles soothed him. _Just come along, bring Darwin if you'd like._ Charles turned to Scott. "They're on their way."

It wasn't long before Alex reached the door, a little out of breath, Darwin beside him and completely fine.   
"Adapted to running." Darwin smirked, and then Scott got up and ran to Alex, wrapping his arms around his brother. Alex embraced him, leaning to look at the visor, and then pulling him into a tighter hug.

"You can see?"

"A bit. And it'll stay on. I can have my eyes open whenever I want without..." Scott's voice trailed off, and Darwin patted him on the back. Charles shivered slightly. He hadn't considered before how Scott's ability would have destroyed a blindfold, and then everything else, if he'd opened his eyes.

As Alex and Scott talked to each other, Charles reached out to Hank's mind.  
_Might have another project for you._ Hank looked at him, excited, and Charles couldn't help smiling. _There's a boy who creates a bubble around him which turns off other people's mutations. Only while they're there, but... I thought perhaps he could help you with things._

Hank frowned, speaking out loud.  
"How is Erik taking it?"

"Better than I thought," Charles considered. "But yes, come and meet him. It'd be good. I think Storm is keeping an eye on him for now, but he needs all the friends he can get."

***

At dinner, Charles joined Erik, who was sitting with Janos, Kurt, Peter and Azazel. Erik had made sure to leave a gap for his chair, and he slid in beside him, turning to Janos and copying the gesture Kitty had taught him.  
"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Janos replied, Azazel translating for him. Azazel's tail was wrapped around Janos's waist. The two teen boys were busy whispering among themselves, and Erik seemed tense. Charles placed a hand over Erik's own.  
"Thank you," he murmured. 

Erik shrugged, but refilled Charles's goblet, lifting the flagon with a wave of his fingers.

He filled his own goblet as well, taking a deep gulp of it.

"Erik?" Charles asked softly. Erik squeezed his hand before pulling away.

"Sorry."

"No, don't..." Charles sighed. "You're… you're unsettled."

"I'll manage," Erik said firmly. 

Azazel reached out, resting his hand on Erik's shoulder, tilting his head up towards him.   
"You should not have to manage. This new child - we could find somewhere to send him. Somewhere he will be safe, among humans."

"No," Erik said firmly. "We aren't going to abandon a child." 

The red-skinned general shrugged, wrapping an arm around Janos gently.  
"It is your choice Erik. But you should at least-" His eyes flickered to Charles, and Erik shook his head.

"I don't interfere with your marriage, Azazel," Erik muttered, and Janos laughed when Azazel relayed the message, responding quickly.

"Janos says that's because our marriage is less of a mess than your life," Azazel said, looking rather smug. 

Erik snorted and shook his head.   
"Charles? You see what I have to put up with? It's a wonder I don't just have both of them killed."

"No one else would put up with you if not for us," Azazel answered, as Janos flicked his middle finger at Erik, which had the side effect of causing a small tornado to flick some of the vegetables onto Erik's lap. 

Erik laughed, and Charles could feel some of the tension edging away, although as the meal continued Erik kept glancing over to where Jimmy and Jean were sitting.

Charles cleared his throat.  
"Hank has made some progress with Scott, he's got a visor now."

"Good," Erik murmured. "I need to talk to Hank about something later... would you mind going to my tent after dinner Charles?"

Azazel wolf whistled, then yelped as he got kicked under the table by Erik. He shot the king a glare, and Erik merely smirked in response. Janos rolled his eyes and ate, and Charles did the same. At least Azazel seemed to be keeping Erik distracted from whatever it was that was bothering him.

_Thank you,_ Charles sent the thought to Azazel, letting him know he realised what was happening.

_Let me talk some sense into him._

_Jimmy needs to stay,_ Charles argued.

_That's not what the sense is about,_ Azazel answered, and then was back to teasing Erik, his tail making an attempt at stealing Erik's goblet - although with much less skill than Kurt managed.

Eventually, the meal came to an end. Kurt waved at Charles, then embraced Erik tightly, before Janos signalled for the two of them to leave. Azazel took Erik's arm, walking him away, and Charles hesitated, reaching out for Raven mentally.  
_Erik needs to talk to Hank._

_Thank you. See you at breakfast?_

_See you at breakfast,_ he promised, before making his way to Erik's tent. He sat at the chess board, putting the pieces into place, wondering if Erik would want to play a game or two. 

He waited, his mind absently scanning the camp, just checking that people were alright. Alex and Darwin were near Scott, and he smiled to feel the excitement from all three of them at the new visor. Erik was near Azazel, the two of them thinking in languages he didn't speak. Eventually Azazel disappeared, reappearing by Janos's mind, and Erik went to Hank. 

Charles pulled the threads of his telepathy away, aware that listening in on that conversation would certainly be crossing the line between checking on people and eavesdropping. He looked elsewhere. Some of the children were already asleep. Jean and Jimmy were curled up in their tent, and Peter's thoughts sparked from different points around the camp - it looked like he had some energy to burn off after their meal. Charles allowed his eyes to close, trying to guess where Peter's thoughts would surface next, and the game proved a distraction until Erik returned.

Erik's thoughts were a tangled mixture of languages, steeped in a worry that settled deep in Charles's gut, but he looked up at him when he arrived and tried to smile.

"You want a game?" Erik asked, and Charles hesitated.

"I think it would be good to talk. You've been... you're projecting."

"I know." Erik shook his head. "Emma's wandered off somewhere and said she'll be back when I stop giving her a headache." His smile wavered slightly. "Look, I know you want Jimmy to stay."

Charles opened his mouth to argue, to point out that Erik had always talked about this place being a haven for all of their kind - but he stopped when Erik raised a hand and gestured for silence. Erik paced across the tent for a moment, before he stopped, sinking into a chair on the other side of the board, and moving it away with a wave of his hands. He looked tense.

Charles moved into the empty space, so that their hands were touching.

"I want Jimmy to stay as well," Erik continued. "I don't like what he can do. But he's clearly not a bad child, and I don't particularly like that Scott sets fire to anything he sees either. But they are their gifts. I want them to be comfortable with it, not ashamed the way the humans would have them be. I've always believed it is best to embrace our powers, not to hide from them."

Charles nodded. He already knew all of this, but he sensed there was more that Erik wanted to say. 

Erik reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silk bag. He opened it onto Charles's lap, four suppressant bands spilling out, each of them with a catch that could be undone by the wearer. He handed Charles the now-empty bag.  
"This is all Hank has made so far, although he intends to create a few more."

Charles looked between the bands and Erik.  
"What are-"

"They're for you. I mean--" Erik shook his head. "They aren't for you to wear. But... With Rogue, you were right. I let my own emotions stop her from having the life she deserved, and you showed me that." He swallowed. "Look. I don't trust Hank to decide who should have them, and I certainly don't trust myself. But... Charles, those are yours now. Do what you need to with them. You're a telepath, and..." Erik took a deep breath. "I trust you."

Charles carefully put the bands back into their bag, stowing it beside him in his chair, his heart racing at Erik's offer. He squeezed Erik's hands.  
"You're sure?"

"I'm sure that I can't... that I'm too close to this. Your stray proves that. I'm sure I trust you. More than that, I can't say."

"Thank you," Charles breathed, humbled by Erik's words. The man's mind was still twisting with fear, but there was a conviction in what he was doing that made Charles smile. He knew that when Erik set his mind to something, he committed to it.

"Will you play a game with me?" Erik asked, waving the chessboard back into place. Charles nodded, and the two of them began to play, although Erik was clearly distracted, making simple mistakes.

"Erik?" Charles asked when he'd won for the second time. "Are you..." He paused, then stumbled from his chair, making his way to Erik's side of the table and embracing him. 

Erik guided Charles onto his lap, kissing at his cheek. "Yes?"

"Are you... Are you happy?"

"I have you," Erik murmured, fingers running through Charles's hair. Charles bit back a moan, looking up at him.

"I mean..." Charles hesitated, trying to work out what he wanted to ask. 

"If this is all you want, Charles, that's alright. I'm here for you, and... Janos was right, you deserve the chance to make your own decisions."

"Then you are my decision," Charles promised him. Erik nodded.

"Would you stay tonight?" Erik asked, and there was nervousness now. Charles opened his mouth, wondering if he should say it was too sudden, but Erik shook his head. "Not... not for that. I don't think I'll sleep very well tonight. I'd just like to be near you, if that's acceptable with you."

Charles nodded, overcome by the sincerity of Erik's words.  
"Of course I'll stay."

Erik nodded, resting his head against Charles's shoulder for a moment, then looking up into his eyes. "I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Scott’s goggles here are based on Inuit snow goggles: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Snow_goggles)   
Thank you for all the feedback, it is amazing!


	16. Compromise

"What do you mean?" Charles asked with a frown. Erik had been nothing but trustworthy ever since he had first brought him here. He'd proved himself to be fair, and kind, and to care about what Charles wanted. 

But there was sadness in his eyes now, and Charles couldn't stand it. He wrapped his arms around Erik tighter.  
"Whatever it is, tell me," he insisted, and felt Erik chuckle slightly. He moved to rest his arms, palm up, across Charles's legs, and Charles watched the hypnotising swirls of metal, his fingers tracing the lines, giving Erik time to think. Erik was shivering a little, but didn't pull away from his curious touch, so he continued with it, allowing Erik to gather his thoughts.

"When you asked about Max, I panicked," Erik began, his voice steady. "Logan has always been loyal to me, and I know that he wouldn't begrudge me what I told you." There was a pause, and Erik lowered his face to Charles's shoulder, breathing deeply. "He has always been a good man, as long as I have known him. 

"The old king...he and his general, Essex, they were interested in the healing that Logan's body had. They were curious about creating more of our kind, ensuring no humans were brought into the population. Essex went as far as to experiment on his own daughter... but Logan was a particularly useful test subject for him. They took his memories of his life before, his family, the battles he had fought-"

"Battles?" Charles asked, as he felt Erik's breath shake a little.

"He was a soldier, long before he came to Genosha. He... he hasn't aged, not for a century. But under those two... he did suffer."

"Max is a child," Charles argued. Logan couldn't be that old, because Max was in Genosha and a child and none of it made sense.

"Like I said," Erik breathed against his ear. "I'm afraid I lied to you."

The metal of Erik's vambraces peeled back from elbow towards the wrist. revealing pale, vulnerable skin beneath. Slowly the vambraces opened, along a seam that didn't usually exist, and Charles understood, even before the metal split to a high enough point.

He knew he was going to see the hand prints there, distorted inhumanely by Erik's own growth. He reached out, his fingers hovering above the injury, and twisted to look Erik in the eye.

Erik's eyes shone with fear and shame, and Charles reached out, brushing a strand of hair behind Erik's ear and leaning in to kiss him, just a soft brush of lips. Erik didn't pull away, holding still, enduring and fearing and hoping.  
"Max... is just a shadow," Erik said softly. "Sometimes, if I am afraid, or exhausted... I have nightmares. But that's all it is. I never meant for them to reach you, they never bothered Emma so I didn't think... It's just nightmares."

"It's… It's not just nightmares though..." Charles tried to argue, and Erik looked away. 

"I'm not some... weak child," Erik spat, his gaze hardening, and Charles reached down, laying his fingers over the old scars.

"I know you aren't. You're Erik. You're my king. You've saved these people." He thought back, and picked his words carefully. "To your people, you are a symbol of strength, of hope, of victory. To your generals, you are a worthy leader. To Kurt, you are a protector, and to me you are my love. Erik... you have never been weak." Charles took a deep breath. "And Erik? Max isn't weak either."

"I didn't... want to confirm everything you feared about this place," Erik answered, and Charles stared at him, shaking his head.

"How... How can you be such a fool, Erik?" Charles asked fondly, leaning in to gaze into his eyes. "You aren't at all like him. What happened to you... it isn't who you are."

Erik nodded, silence falling between the two of them for a short while. Charles allowed it, letting Erik think of what he had said.

As Erik took some time, Charles thought of the suppression bands he had been given, the collar that had been fastened around Max's - around Erik's - neck. He thought of how angry Erik had been at the idea of depriving Rogue of her powers. Of how Emma had moved to block him from asking about Max, because she was protecting Erik, and slowly everything began to make sense. 

What he had dismissed as Erik's arrogance about their powers was born of fear and memory, and he hated himself for not realising it earlier, not being there when Erik needed. He would be there now. 

His fingers traced over the outline of the old scars, and he waited until Erik nodded. Erik smiled at him sadly.  
"I never meant to lie. Only you asked and it seemed easier-"  
"I don't blame you. For any of it," Charles promised. 

"Could you move your hands?" Erik asked, and a moment later the vambraces twisted, the metal reforming, hiding the scars. Charles placed his hands down over them, seeing the pattern swirling once more. Erik smiled at him, a little nervous, but a true smile nonetheless.

"What happened?"

"We killed him," Erik answered simply. "He thought, because he had made me a general, that I had forgotten what he had done to me, and he thought Janos's silence made him helpless. He was too arrogant to assume Emma would ever turn against him. But Janos called us one night when the king was asleep, and then... he was gone. He died quicker than he deserved, but he was too powerful. We had only one shot at that, and it was a miracle that we managed to end him even then."

Charles nodded, slowly.  
"And then?"

"And then I took over in his place. Genosha needed a ruler. Someone had to stand up for our kind, and while I'm no diplomat I already had victories to my name. So it made sense for me to be the one to step forward." He moved his arms now, wrapping them around Charles's waist, holding him close. "I didn't want to lose you because of a memory that wouldn't stay dead, and I didn't want you to think I was-"

"I think you're strong," Charles interrupted. "I think you always have been." He rested his own hands over Erik's, both of them holding him against Erik's lap. "You don't need to hide from me Erik."

"Do you want to see?" Erik asked quietly. "My memories apparently won't permit you to sleep, you should be able to look at them while you're awake."

"Do you want me to?" Charles asked. "I'm not abandoning Max if he ends up in my dreams, but I won't invade your thoughts."

"I want you to see," Erik told him, opening his mind. "I can guide you."

Charles nodded, and closed his eyes, resting his head against Erik's shoulder. He took a few slow breaths and then allowed himself to slip into Erik's mind.

The first thing he felt was the warmth of Erik's thoughts, wrapping around him, guarding him. He allowed himself to inhale Erik's scent, to push closer as warm arms held onto him, and he settled himself in the strange liminal space he found himself in, Erik's arms around him as he felt himself in the other man's mind. 

Emma had obviously taught Erik how to do this, memories flashing forwards in an almost ordered way. The old king lying dead. Other boys, taken as experiments and favourites of the old king, burned to dust for a mistake. Erik's fear that would be his own fate. Erik standing, guiding metal into Logan's body as he sobbed. A girl with strange feet stood watching the tests, her face damp with tears. A woman falling backwards, lifeless. Erik's grief at seeing her die. Janos's family slaughtered. Emma looking away. A metal flower, made for his mother, taken from him.

Max, curled up alone on his bed, rocking slightly in a cabin without windows. 

Charles tried to comfort the Max he could see, but it was a memory, and he could do nothing unless he crossed a boundary, harming Erik's memories. He couldn't do that. Carefully, he untangled himself, pulling back from Erik to himself.  
"That room-"

"He kept me locked away aside from when he had a use for me. He was afraid when I first arrived that I would try and escape - but there was nowhere for me to go. Afterwards - I suppose it was habit for him." Erik shook his head, and Charles looked at him.

"That's why you didn't stay, isn't it?" Charles asked, thinking of how Erik had slipped away the previous night.  
"Yes," Erik admitted. "I... It was easier not to stay inside. I don't like being in buildings. It was... I decided to put you in there because I knew... I found you attractive, and I knew... I needed to remember who you were. That you didn't have a choice."

"I have a choice now," Charles answered, and he leaned up, brushing his lips to Erik's forehead. "You aren't weak for what happened, or for not being able to just move past it. Look at what you've created, Erik. Look at how far you've come. You're strong."

"Would..." Erik began, and fell silent, but Charles could feel the questions there. Would he stay? Would he listen? Would he care? Would he still want Erik now that he knew the truth?  
"Yes," Charles promised, his hands resting against Erik's own. "Yes. I'm not going anywhere."

***

Erik's bed was not as comfortable as Charles's own, given that it was placed within a relatively small tent. 

Erik, however, was marvellously comfortable, and so Charles rested against him, dressed only in his underclothes, Erik's hand tracing the length of his spine, brushing the scar there, and then resting against his hip. Erik yawned a little, and Charles smiled, pulling a fur across them both.

"We should sleep," Charles told him.

"This isn't necessarily how I planned for our first night sharing a bed to go," Erik joked, and if there was a faint hollowness to the words Charles was willing to let it go unnoticed, because he was here now.

"I don't know..." Charles murmured. "You're warm, and there's candlelight."

Erik laughed at that, waving the candle closer and then blowing it out, plunging them into darkness. He pressed a kiss to Charles's forehead.

"I don't know if I'll have a nightmare. You don't need to stay."

"Erik. I'm comfortable, I've got you, and I am not leaving if I can possibly avoid it, do you understand me?"

"I understand," Erik promised, his arms tightening a little. Charles allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

He wasn't surprised to find Max waiting, curled up in the corner of the room again, a nasty bruise covering the side of his face. He crouched down beside him.

"Hello Max. You're very brave, you know that?" He reached for his hand. "And this room isn't very nice. I think we should go outside, don't you agree?"

"I'm not allowed..." Max mumbled, and Charles squeezed his hand. 

"I say you are. You're safe now. Come on, let's go outside, and I'll tell you a story."

Max got to his feet, walking to the door, and tried the handle.   
"It's locked."

"No it isn't," Charles promised, reaching out and opening the door. 

Max looked up at him in wonder, and Charles stepped with him out into the sunshine. They walked through the flowers for a little while, until Charles tired, and he sat down, Max resting against him.  
"Will you tell me a story?"

"I will," Charles promised. "Once, there was a king named Erik, who longed for nothing more than ensuring every mutant had a place to call their home, somewhere that they could live without fear..."

***

Charles could feel Raven's eyes upon him as he headed to breakfast the next morning, still in his clothes from the day before. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he shook his head.

_Don't spoil this for me,_ he teased, sitting down with Azazel and Janos. Janos immediately started questioning Erik.  
"You told him?" Azazel translated.

"I told him. Everything" Erik admitted. "And it seems he hasn't chosen to hate me. So I suppose... we see where this leads us?"

"We do." Charles squeezed Erik's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been supporting this


	17. Building

It turned out, that once Erik had convinced himself he was allowed to touch Charles, he was rather keen on doing it. Charles smiled at that as the two of them finished their breakfast, Erik hesitating before he pulled away.

"I'll see you after your lessons?" he asked, and Charles nodded. Charles paused, then brought his own wrist to his lips, brushing them against the bracelet Erik had given him. Erik shivered fondly, and then shook his head and walked away.

"Erik?" Charles called after him, then switched to telepathy, because some things shouldn't be shouted across the camp. _If we're planning on a repeat of last night, I'd appreciate you getting a more comfortable bed._

_Do you want a repeat of last night?_

_I mean..._ Charles hesitated, then smirked slightly. _I'm sure we can come up with some ways to make it more interesting._ He felt Erik's answering amusement, and wheeled away to the tree he tended to teach at, as Erik went off to check on food supplies.

"Do you intend to keep flirting like that, Sugar?" Emma's voice cut through the air, as she walked over towards him. "Because honestly, it's sickening."

"I do," Charles said sincerely. 

Emma snorted.  
"He snores, you know. And he lashes out if he gets night terrors. Not as badly as Logan, obviously, but-"

Charles nodded. _I care about him,_ he promised, as sincerely as he could, thinking of what Emma had done. The way she had blocked him from as much as mentioning Max's name, the way she had froze him and the rest when his questions had become a little too personal, and he understood. 

_Good. If you hurt him, you can be a good example of teaching the children words for mutilate and disembowel and other educational phrases._ Her smile was like ice.

"I expect nothing less," Charles answered. "He's given me control of some of those bracelets. So you can use yours when you are tired without worrying. But... Erik at least, I can handle."

She looked at him with disbelief, and then walked away. Charles wondered if that was approval. She hadn't attempted to mess with his brain again, so he supposed it was progress.

He didn't know what it said about his life that Erik's friend not trying to brainwash him counted as progress. But it was a life that meant he could have Erik in it, so he couldn't bring himself to mind too much.

The children arrived in their usual chaos, laughing and joking, and Charles couldn't help noticing a few Genoshan children had joined the group. Nina waved at him, then concentrated, her forehead creasing as she pointed towards two of the boys.  
"Lia nomo estas John, kaj lia nomo estas Bobby. Li faras fajron kaj li faras neĝas."  
"His name is John, and his name is Bobby. He makes fire, and he makes snow." Charles translated, applauding her. "Excellent work Nina. Bonega laboro." 

He greeted both the boys, and then waved at Kitty as she ran over to join them, picking up a stick to draw patterns in the dirt. He let her draw, knowing she was still listening. It was quite a crowd, and the children were growing better with the language by the day. The adults were learning as well. He noticed how Raven was resting her head on Hank's shoulder, the blue of her scales brushing against the blue of his fur, and couldn't help smiling. 

He started working on teaching the children some mathematics, patterns and numbers that would be useful for them. These children would be living the rest of their lives in this land, and he wanted it to be worthwhile. He was trying to teach Warren how to count in multiples of nine when he noticed Erik looking at him from the shade of a nearby tree. 

_You have a nice smile..._

Charles ducked his head and carried on teaching, not even blinking when Kurt teleported into a gap in the middle of the group. Part of him couldn't help worrying about what would be said. People talked, people always talked, and even if his and Erik's relationship yet wasn't the focus of court discussion in neighbouring lands, that day would come. When it did, he would face it. For now, there was no point in considering it.

There was a yelp from Kitty, and he looked over to find the little girl had managed to get the stick she was using stuck in her hand.  
"Kitty, darling, come over here..." he called, and reached out, placing a hand on her shoulder to help calm her. "We can fix that."

"It hurts..." She waved her hand, tugging at the stick. "I can't make it come out!"

"I know," he told her, sending a wave of calming sensation through her. He reached out, showing her how to place her hand on one end of the stick. "It's okay. Just think about passing through it." He smiled at her. "You don't need to move the stick. Just focus on passing through it-" As he spoke, he reached out, helping her relax a little. After a moment, the twig fell to the ground, and she kicked it, glaring.

"You're getting much better with controlling that," he promised her. "I think one day you'll be able to run through a mountain if you want."

"Really?"

"Really," Charles answered, looking up to find Erik was still watching him. He arched an eyebrow. _Don't you have a kingdom to run?_

_Of course,_ Erik answered. _And nothing could be more important to me than the education of the children of my kingdom._

Charles tried not to look at him, or blush, and quickly failed at both. Raven shot him a look, and he tried to focus on teaching. After a few minutes, Erik wandered away, and Charles was able to concentrate on his teaching. There was a nagging concern at the back of his mind about where this was going, about what his and Erik's relationship would be, but he pushed it aside for now. The children needed his attention, and he and Erik needed time to find their own answer to that.

***

After lessons, Charles took a few moments to just sit in his chair, relieved after a short while standing. He opened his eyes when he felt Raven approaching, sending out a warm brush of thoughts as a greeting. She walked over, standing beside him.

"Is it all going well then?"

"Amazingly," he promised, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "We're happy. You and Hank-" 

"We're happy too," she answered. "He's... He's fun, and he's clever, and he's sweet." She paused, looking at him. "And he's blue." There was a challenge there, and she was projecting thoughts outwards - her memory at Charles begging her to look human, when they were only children. Charles telling her she couldn't ever show who she was.

"I had to keep you safe," Charles answered. He wasn't going to apologise for what he had done, not really. He didn't want her to be unhappy, but the choices he'd made had been made for a reason. "It wasn't my problem, it was Westchester's. They would never accept you."

"I thought_ you _didn't accept me," she told him, and her voice trembled just a little. "I thought you were..." She didn't say the word, but he heard it in her thoughts. _Ashamed_.

"I'm proud of you Raven," Charles promised. "I just didn't want you hurt." He looked up, meeting her eyes. "You have never looked more beautiful than you do here, Raven. You look happy. I hadn't thought... I hadn't thought you'd be able to find love, certainly not in this form - but you look happy together."

Raven nodded, leaning in for an embrace and then ducking away when there was a cough behind her.

Erik stood there, an amused smile on his face.  
"Charles, am I interrupting?"

"I was just leaving," Raven reassured, sweeping away and leaving the two of them together in comfortable silence. The bracelet around Charles's wrist seemed to warm a little, and he glanced down at it.

"I can feel your heartbeat there," Erik told him, resting his hand against the cuff. "I... I wondered, if you'd like to go somewhere more quiet with me."

Charles gestured around the empty clearing with a smirk, and then Erik tapped his own forehead. Charles reached out with his telepathy to see an image of a riverbank, painted golden by the setting sun. He nodded, and Erik lifted his chair with a wave of his hand, keeping Charles by his side as they made their way together. 

Charles began to realise how little he had explored the area immediately around the city. Erik walked with purpose, clearly familiar with where they were going. Once they were out of sight of the main camp, Charles reached out to hold Erik's hand, and Erik squeezed his hand gently, tangling their fingers together. It wasn't far to the spot he had picked out. He used some of the metal from his vambraces to pull over a large tree trunk, and helped Charles from the chair to sit by his side on it.

"I... find it peaceful here," Erik offered by way of explanation, his thumb brushing the back of Charles's hand. He gazed out at the water, which was currently reflecting the blue of the sky. "Angel mentioned you. Before we attacked Westchester I mean, she spoke of you kindly. With great admiration." 

Charles tilted his head, looking up at him, feeling the adoration that flowed between them, feeling it filling him slowly. 

"She said you were a skilled diplomat and negotiator, that... you would be the kind of person we needed here. I didn't invade Westchester for you. If you hadn't been there, I still would have gone, to try and save those who were maltreated there. But you being there was... a benefit."

Charles looked up at him, the hint of a smirk on his lips.  
"You're telling me that you invaded Westchester to get me?"

"That's… not at all what I said." Erik answered, calling the metal back to around his wrists. "In fact, I believe I said the exact opposite-"

"Of course," Charles teased, leaning against him, his head on Erik's shoulder. Erik wrapped an arm around his waist, and Charles took a slow deep breath, feeling the warmth of the other man, the weight of Erik's hand against his hip. "But if you did need help with diplomacy, I am always here to help you-"

"I didn't doubt it," Erik agreed, leaning in to kiss him, his fingers trailing through Charles's hair. "But of course, it would be easier if… well..." Silence fell between them, and Erik continued to brush Charles's hip with his fingertips. 

Charles leaned across to kiss him, and Erik turned into it, guiding Charles closer, moving him without breaking the kiss until Charles was straddling his lap. Charles pulled back a little, looking Erik in the eye and then biting his own lip, feeling strong hands running across his back, as he rested his hands against Erik's shoulders.

"How long do we have before someone notices we're missing?" Charles asked, leaning in for another breathless kiss.

"Not until dinner..." Erik answered, one hand slipping beneath Charles's tunic, brushing across soft skin. Charles gasped as he felt calluses brush against the scar tissue on his back. 

Feeling bold, Charles reached for Erik's cloak, unfastening it quickly, and then reaching for his shirt. Erik closed his eyes and the shirt lifted up, the metal threads within it glinting as it exposed tanned skin, before falling to the tree trunk beside them. 

Charles allowed himself to touch freely, his fingers tracing the lines of scars across Erik's skin, brushing down from his shoulder to the metal of the vambraces, and then across his hips, and up to his chest. He leaned in to brush kisses against the skin as well, and Erik arched up, pressing closer to him, moaning as Charles’s lips brushed against the pulse racing in his throat.

Erik's own fingers were brushing beneath his tunic, tracing up the length of his spine, and Charles tried to keep his own hands and mouth busy as Erik's strong hands reached his shoulders, squeezing softly before Erik pulled away to look into his eyes..  
"I would see you come undone if you will let me," Erik offered, and when Charles nodded he reached down, brushing against his trousers, unlacing them with skilled fingers.

"I should like to hear you my prince," Erik murmured against his ear. "We are alone, aren't we?"

Charles nodded, a moan escaping from his lips as Erik's hand slipped into his trousers, wrapping around the length of him, stroking slowly. After a few moments Erik's hand withdrew, and Charles whimpered, until Erik's hand returned, slick. Erik's lips found his again, and he could feel the other man's desire through their connection, as he rocked his hips, pressing up into his hand, gasping and crying out softly. 

Erik's hand felt nothing like his own, and the sheer want from him was intoxicating.  
"Will you look at me Charles?" Erik asked, and his own voice was shaking a little, his breath a little laboured. Charles opened his eyes, gazing across at him, and then Erik leaned in to kiss him again and nipped slightly at his lips, and Charles felt the pleasure that had been building sweeping through him, leaving him boneless against Erik's chest. The world disappeared in a haze of pleasure.

Slowly, he came back to himself, to find that his trousers were laced again, and Erik's arms were encircling him. He felt a soft kiss pressed to his forehead, and looked up to see Erik smiling at him. Hesitantly he reached down, only for Erik to stop his hand with a faintly embarrassed smile.  
"I… hadn't been with a telepath before. That's... quite a powerful projection you have there."

Before Charles could apologise, Erik was pulling him into a kiss, laughing against his lips, and then standing and stripping off, diving into the river.

Charles hesitated only a moment before he stripped once more and joined him.

***

The two of them returned to camp before dinner, both drenched and grinning, Erik holding Charles in his arms as the chair floated beside them. He put Charles down when they were nearly back at the camp.

There was a burst of black smoke, and Azazel appeared, dropped two bundles of dry clothing and disappeared again. Erik began to laugh, and Charles found he was laughing as well, the two of them dressing quickly and making their way towards dinner, trying to look regal. Emma arched an eyebrow at them, but remained silent, and Charles decided it was best to be grateful for small mercies. 

He couldn't help the occasional glance towards Erik, remembering how he had looked in the water, the way the sunlight had turned his skin bronze.

_You two are meant to be eating. Stop it,_ Emma interrupted loudly. Judging by Erik's expression, Charles wasn't the only one she had spoken to. Janos gave him a knowing look as he approached, and Charles ducked his head, before meeting Janos's eyes to signal thank you.

The meal passed quickly. He kept glancing over at Erik, who was smiling at him, and he felt the cuff around his wrist squeeze gently for a moment. He echoed it with a brush of thoughts against Erik's own. 

When they reached Erik's tent, Charles found that Erik's bed had been replaced with something more comfortable for him. Charles headed straight to it. There was no chess that night. Just the two of them learning the shape of each others' bodies, how they felt in their hands and mouths, the way they looked in pleasure. Charles fell asleep with an arm and a leg thrown protectively over Erik, Erik's hand resting on the soft flesh of his thigh.

Charles woke to Erik's fingertips brushing against his hip. He nuzzled into Erik's neck, enjoying the warmth of him.

"Good morning my prince," Erik murmured, hand making its path up to Charles's shoulder. "Did you rest well?"

Charles nodded, yawning and blinking sleep from his eyes, stretching a little. Erik gazed up at him fondly, sitting up with Charles against him. Erik closed his eyes, and Charles watched as strands of metal in different colours lifted from his vambraces, one at a time as he called them forwards.

"This was from a piece of metal I hid when I first came here. This from the collar I once wore. This from the old king's crown. This from Stryker's sword. This a piece of Westchesterian gold." The strands wove together, plaiting and twisting, until they settled in the shape of a ring, landing on his outstretched palm. 

Charles looked at the ring, his heart racing a little, and Erik held it out.  
"I would rule with you at my side Charles, if you wish it. No longer my prince, but my king."

Charles lifted his hand.  
"I should like that very much." 

Erik kissed him fondly, slipping the ring onto his finger. 

Charles moved to examine it. After a moment, Erik reached out with his powers, guiding Charles' hand to his lips and kissing it softly.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who has given feedback on this! Couple more chapters to go (then potentially a sequel..)


	18. King

Charles didn't think he'd ever been more content than he was when he woke every morning, his limbs tangled with Erik's. Erik would extricate himself carefully from his embrace, pressing a kiss to his forehead and then stepping away to leave him in peace, going to check around the edges of the camp. Charles would allow himself to doze for a little longer, before he would eventually leave behind the comforting cocoon of blankets and begin the day.

He didn't always eat by Erik's side, although he did for most meals. He was careful to speak to everyone, to try and learn about the people who lived here, and what they could do and what they needed. In the mornings he would gather the younger children, and those who wished to learn, and educate them - he'd got a few of them reading and writing now, and he taught them maths. 

Some days, Janos would join him in the lessons, and carefully teach the children to communicate a few words to him, so that he would be able to talk to them if he wanted. Charles was eager to learn - knowing that at some point Erik would leave for another war. Charles was too injured for the battlefield, and wanted to stay in Genosha to protect the children, and that required him to be able to communicate with Janos if he could. Written communication and mental images helped, but being able to talk quickly was a useful skill.

Jimmy and Jean seemed to be settling into life, both slowly developing better control over their abilities - Jimmy able to act at a wider distance, and Jean to keep her thoughts quiet much of the time, and beginning to construct her own shields. Kurt was getting more confident as well - he still clung to Erik at points, and got a little too close to Peter, but his earlier terror was fading away, and Charles was proud of him for that. He knew it couldn't always be easy to put your fears beside you and build a new life, but people were managing here, and he would show them how.

Logan strolled into the camp late one afternoon, a grim look on his face, but he brightened when he saw Charles, coming by to watch the lessons. Rogue was helping out today - now that she was free to brush against people and talk to them without fearing causing harm, she had ended up showing she was quite a tactile person, and enjoyed playing with and helping the younger kids. Even Erik had had to admit that she looked happier now than she ever had done before.

"Is everything alright?" Charles wheeled over to his side, and asked quietly, not wanting to risk making a scene if the answer to his question was no.

Logan shrugged.  
"Just some reports coming in. Not anything serious." With that he walked off. Charles watched his retreat, and made himself carry on - the children deserved his attention for now. After they had been helped, he would allow himself to worry about whatever was bothering Logan. He could feel the concern of Logan's mind heading towards the calm order of Erik's, and made himself turn away - he would find out what was happening after the children were gone. 

He carried on with the class, even as he could feel flickers of anger and concern from Erik's mind - there was nothing there that was particularly vibrant, so while he was upset it wasn't about something urgent. 

Erik approached him as class was finishing, wrapping an arm around him and guiding him away from the few remaining children, who were too caught up in talking to return to their day.  
"We've received reports of another nation carrying out experiments on our kind." Erik said abruptly. "Logan says that a couple of them have escaped, are making their way here to seek sanctuary. If this is true... I will have no choice but to fight those who harm them, you understand that?"

"I know," Charles promised, looking into his eyes. "I know you can't stand by while our kind are tortured."

Erik hesitated, and the ring around his finger tightened slightly, like an embrace.  
"If you would permit it... it will take a few days to prepare a full war party, and I need to make sure that our information is complete. While that is happening, there will be pauses..." he reached down, took Charles's hand in his. "I should like to marry you, Charles, Prince of Westchester and Genosha. I wish to rule with you at my side, but also to know that if something were to befall me, that my kingdom would be in safe hands."

Charles looked up at Erik and nodded.  
"I should like that a great deal," he told him, and that was the truth. For several weeks now, he and Erik had lived as a married couple, although it wasn't official. Alex, newly wed himself, had teased Charles about it when Scott had managed to temporarily break his visor, and Raven had started to refer Erik as Charles's husband (mostly at times when she felt that Erik had been foolish). But Charles had never considered himself as Erik's co-ruler. 

Erik had stood as a symbol of freedom for mutants for as long as Charles could remember - first as a warrior feared on the battlefield, and then as a ruler. Their kind looked up to him, and Charles doubted he could be worthy of the same admiration. 

As though he were the telepath, Erik's hands closed over his own, squeezing softly.  
"I should like very much to have you by my side. Not solely because you are better suited to the finer arts of negotiation than I, but because I want you there."

Charles laughed a little at that comment.  
"You seemed skilled enough at negotiation when you took me from Westchester."

"I am sure you would have managed with more finesse," Erik said softly. "Honestly Charles... I don't suppose we shall fail, not with our forces and their skill. But if the enemy are using our kind as weapons, they may not fall as easily as some. If something were to happen to me - there is no one I would trust more with all I hold dear than yourself."

"Thank you," Charles said softly.

"If I have to leave - there are a few negotiations with neighbouring countries, ensuring adequate supplies for both nations, exchanging surplus crops for cloth and the like. I trust you can manage those?"

"Probably better than you, my lord," Charles answered honestly, earning Erik's laugh of delight.

"Most certainly better than me," Erik agreed. "But for now I have a wedding and a war to prepare for, and cannot bother my mind with these concerns."

"Concerns as to whether your citizens have clothes to wear and food to eat?" Charles teased. "Those sound like they are more important concerns than our frivolity."

"Allow me a moment to indulge in frivolity," Erik smiled. "I am only doing it because caring for you is a task that is important to me." 

Charles nodded, and squeezed his hand.  
"We shall have a day to remember, I promise you."

***

Charles had attended a Genoshan wedding before, when Alex and Darwin had promised themselves to each other. That had been a relatively small celebration - with only a few people in attendance, and a shared meal afterwards. 

It quickly became clear that his marriage to Erik was going to be something rather different. This was the king himself taking on a lover, not as a consort but as a co-ruler. It was to be a ceremony that mattered, at least to the people of their shared land.

Storm and Angel had taken it upon themselves to try and help Charles organise what he was wearing, with Azazel corralling Erik, and Raven and Janos handling a lot of the rest, Emma advising where she saw fit. Charles knew weddings were complicated, still remembered standing in an ill-fitting outfit for hours as his mother and stepfather were wed, but this wedding planning was not what he had expected at all. It all seemed quite chaotic, almost fun.

The weddings of the royals of Westchester were political plays, more than anything else. Gifts were offered to show approval, and the marriage was designed to unite various families. He had never particularly expected to look forwards to his own betrothal. It would be to some princess or prince that would be a beneficial tie to Westchester, and he would treat them with respect, and they would live parallel lives, hopefully with a degree of amicable friendship between them. He would of course allow them to take lovers, would probably do the same himself, and children would occur to be raised and married off in the same way.

His wedding in Genosha would be nothing like those carefully orchestrated ceremonies. And he was grateful for that. He despised the thought of hours spent going through those motions with a man or woman he didn't love, knowing it was a lie and everyone there knowing it was a lie as well. His wedding with Erik would mean something, to both of them. Luckily Erik had no particularly strong bonds to the neighbouring nations, and so Charles was not expected to handle hosting foreign dignitaries and the rest. He merely needed to prepare to marry Erik.

Angel adjusted his sapphire blue tunic again, running her hands over it to smooth creases which he doubted existed, and fiddling with the fall of the silver braid.  
"Angel-" Charles warned, trying to duck away from her careful attentions.

"I want you to look your best, Charles. It's not every day one marries a king, and a wedding... your wedding is a happy occasion. Allow me to celebrate with you." 

That was enough to make Charles fall silent, considering Angel's own prior wedding to Stryker. She squeezed his shoulder.  
"This is a good day Charles. It's a happy day, even if you are a little nervous."

He nodded, taking a slow breath. If he was nervous, he could always refuse, and he knew Erik would understand, only he didn't want to do that. He wanted to stay by Erik's side for as long as he could, and if this was the cost to do it then he would bear it. One day of discomfort for a lifetime of joy seemed like a good price to pay.

Storm carefully rolled up his sleeves to the elbow, before she began to paint on intricate lines in emerald and sapphire ink, concentrating as she drew them out. Charles tried not to squirm at the sensation of the paintbrush, even though it tickled slightly. Laughing was probably not an appropriate response.

Erik had explained the lines were to present their journeys through life, the two of them joining together. He understood the symbolism, even if he felt a little like a painted doll as he sat there, Storm circling him with an appraising eye, and then hurrying off to deal with other tasks.

His chair had been carefully cleaned and decorated, festooned with scraps of multicoloured cloth. He glanced at it nervously. Angel caught him looking.  
"Do you want to walk?" she asked.

"It would... look better, wouldn't it?"

"I don't care about what looks better, and I'm absolutely certain that our king doesn't care about that either. Erik wants you comfortable." 

"Then I shall use the chair," Charles conceded, reaching to squeeze her hand. "Thank you."

"I know it's unnerving, dressing up like this and promising to be loyal and all of that," Angel told him. "But it's worth it, you know? If you love him? He just wants the chance to show the world." She smiled as she spoke, glancing up to where Storm was circling above, ensuring that no clouds appeared to spoil the day.

"I can give him that." Charles answered, and squared his shoulders before he settled down in his chair, pushing himself out from his cabin and towards the clearing where they normally had meals. A crowd had already assembled in the open air, but it parted for him, and Raven walked towards him as Angel disappeared back into the crowd. 

His sister was dressed in red, which contrasted beautifully against the blue of her scales. She squeezed his hand.  
"Ready for this?"

"I think so," he admitted, glancing around. 

It seemed as though every mutant in Genosha had gathered in the clearing. He could see Logan towards the back, picking at his teeth with his claws. Azazel and Janos were nearer the front, Kurt standing between them in scarlet, Peter, Jimmy and Jean nearby. Jean was wearing a blue dress. Those from Westchester were mixed in with the rest of the crowd, indistinguishable, the fear and shyness that once had marked them out now gone.

Raven's hand rested on his arm, a reassuring presence as the two of them waited for Erik to arrive. The crowd began to part once again, and Charles could feel his heart hammering in his chest.

Emma came first, dressed in pure white silks that fell around her, draping her in luxury. A single silver rose rested in her blonde hair, and the blue sash around her waist was her one concession to the day. She walked over to stand before them, curtsying a little.  
_Smile sugar, you look like you're scared he's going to eat you, and from what I've picked up from his mind you've rather been enjoying that._

Charles glared at her, pushing her out of his mind with a mental shove. He refused to be murdered by embarrassment on the day he promised himself to the man he loved. He could see her smirking at him, but tried to ignore her. She raised an eyebrow, and he tried harder to ignore her.

The crowd parted again, and Erik strode forwards, his red cape billowing. He had added gold to his vambraces today, and was wearing a strangely constructed crown. He wore dark trousers, and a fine white tunic which left his arms exposed, revealing the vambraces. Elegant twisting pathways in red littered his skin, copper tracing the patterns over the metal. He paused in front of Charles's chair, bowing deeply.  
"My love."

"My king," Charles responded, remembering the etiquette Emma had briefed him on endlessly.

"You look stunning," Erik murmured, distracted for a moment, reaching towards him before he remembered they weren't meant to touch at this point.

_Thank you_ Charles replied, gazing up at him. _You look rather wonderful yourself._

Erik's answering smile seemed almost a little shy, and the knowledge that the other man also felt uncomfortable was in some ways a relief. Charles continued to look up at him, watching as Raven stepped forwards, nodding towards Emma, and then turning towards the two of them.

"I, Raven Darkholme, pledge my loyalty to the two of you. My adoptive brother, who I have known since childhood, who is the kindest and bravest man I have ever known. And you, King Erik of Genosha, who has shown us patience and given our people a home when we were most in need. It shall be my honour to support you both in your coming life together." 

Emma stepped forwards, a little more aggressively. "I, Lady Emma Frost, pledge my loyalty to the two of you. Erik, a great ruler," _utter fool_ she added mentally to the two of them, "and the most successful of our warriors, and you, Prince Charles Xavier, who brought hope to those in need. It shall be my honour to support you both in your coming life together." She turned, stepping away, her hand brushing Erik's arm.

Charles sent a wave of comforting thought towards him, knowing that Erik was nervous. Erik's smile showed it had been well received. The two of them waited for the next step.

Raven approached Charles with more of the blue pigment, crouching to paint it across the palms of both of his hands, as Emma did the same for Erik in red. Then they moved back.

Heart in his throat, Charles watched as Erik approached, holding his hands palm up. Erik's hands closed over his own, holding them together tightly. Kurt and Jean stepped forwards with purple ribbon, carefully tying their hands together for the next part of the ceremony.

Erik leaned in for a kiss, then moved back a little to gaze at Charles with devotion.  
"You are... quite frankly a remarkable man," he said softly, before speaking more loudly. "It is my honour and my joy to love you, my King. To protect you, and your people, the way you protect myself and my own. To rule beside you, to know that this country will grow under our strength. To guard you, to love you, and to be ever loyal."

Charles swallowed, staring up at Erik, knowing that once the ribbons were cut, they would be married.  
"I never dreamed that we would end like this. That our people would find peace - you showed me that early on. But finding my love for you... that was something else entirely, something which I am grateful for with every breath. It is my honour to protect you and our people, to be by your side. To wake in the morning in your arms, and know that I shall find them around me when I sleep. To rule beside you, to know that this country will grow under our strength. To love you, to guard you, and to be ever loyal."

Emma and Raven stepped forwards, slicing the ribbons, and they were wed. 

Erik's fingers tightened around Charles's for a moment, before he released them, holding up his hands to show the purple that covered the skin. Shyly, Charles copied him, ducking his head as he raised his hands, until Erik reached out, fingers leaving pigment on his face as he tilted his head up. Charles grabbed Erik's arms, pulling him closer and kissing him softly, and around them people were clapping and cheering, the noise echoing around the clearing, as Charles's heart felt like it was soaring.

***

A feast followed, Charles reaching out every so often to brush his fingers across the lines on Erik's arms, smearing the edges and leaving traces of purple and blue in their wake. 

People filed past, congratulating them, and Charles took the opportunity to flick the drying paint at Raven. 

Emma looked at him coldly.  
_Don't even think about it Sugar, or you will find that you can't speak._  
Charles grinned at her, and Erik rolled his eyes.

The desserts were topped by edible flowers, the petals sweet in Charles's mouth.  
"These are delicious-" he murmured, and Erik nodded, leaning in to kiss him.  
"They are," Erik agreed.

That night, their bedsheets and bodies were left smeared with pigment, but Charles didn't mind, enjoying the sight of Erik utterly claimed by him. 

The following morning, Erik just pulled his cape on, and picked Charles up swathed in a blanket, carrying him down to the river. He placed Charles carefully on the bank, removing his own cape and then diving into the water, naked apart from the metal adornments he always wore.

Charles watched him for a moment, seeing how the sun glinted off the water on Erik's body, gazing at him with desire and devotion. Then Erik splashed him. Laughing, Charles stripped off and jumped in beside him. 

Erik's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close for another deep kiss, and Charles wrapped his arms and legs around Erik, smirking up at him.  
"You must carry me now, husband," Charles demanded.

"Gladly, my husband," Erik agreed, leaning in to kiss him, and then frowning. "You've got red paint in your hair."

"And whose fault is that?" Charles teased, allowing Erik to clean him between kisses.


	19. Welcome

Two days after the wedding, Erik saddled his horse. Charles walked with him to the gates of the camp, pausing to exchange a kiss, before Erik left with his generals and a handful of others, Alex and Darwin among them. Janos took Charles's hand, leading him back to the camp, and Charles excused himself, going to sit in the tent that he and Erik shared.

The space felt empty without the presence of his husband. He'd known this would happen - Erik's absence was needed to protect their kind, but he was lonely. He was deep in thought, worrying about the other man's return, when he felt his sister's mind outside.

"Knock knock," Raven called, before she sat down on the bed and patted his leg. "You're miserable."

"I'm just thinking."

"They won't be long," Raven told him. "They're going to try and find those that have escaped first, and then after that regroup. And Erik told me to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not some child who needs constant supervision."

"I don't think that. I think you're newly married and just watched your husband ride away, for at least a few days. So you're missing him, which is expected but not helpful. Come on, Storm has left me and Angel in charge of one of the vegetable patches."

Charles reluctantly clambered into his chair. He knew that Raven meant well, but the thought of a day scrabbling around in the mud, and ending up with a great deal of pain in his back, wasn't exactly welcoming. He tried to smile regardless, because Erik wouldn't want him moping, and he was to lead during Erik’s absence. 

When they reached the vegetable patch he found one part of it had been raised, placed within a large metal container, with no visible seams, clearly Erik's handiwork. Angel nodded a greeting at them, and as he approached Charles saw that it was full of different flowers.

"They're edible," Angel told him, picking off a petal and holding it out to him. "This was mine and Storm's gift for you, with Erik's help." 

Charles took the petal, found that it was sweet, and nodded. These were the ones that had been spread on their dessert at their wedding feast, which he had enjoyed.   
"That's most kind of you."

"We thought you might like something to do to relax, between trying to run a nation and helping educate the little ones." Angel shrugged. "And I find growing things calming." 

Charles hesitated, then nodded.  
"Show me what to do?" 

***

Charles was reading over some of the agreements he had begun to negotiate with neighbouring nations, when he felt a sudden flickering at the edge of his mind, like a candle being lit and then snuffed out repeatedly. It took him a moment to place it as Janos trying to attract his attention. He pushed the papers aside, and headed off towards the younger man, only to get half way there when Peter appeared in front of him, Kurt clutched around his shoulders.

Given Kurt had left with the rest of the troops, his return was sure to signal something, but there was no panic in the boy's face.  
"They found the two of them. The escapees," Kurt told him. "A young man and a woman. They are bring them back."

Charles nodded, and headed to Janos, who confirmed that Azazel had appeared briefly to tell him they were on their way. The two of them walked side by side, heading towards the gate of the camp. The news that the others were returning spread through the rest of Genosha, and those that could took to the air, flying to greet the returning party. Janos walked slowly, to allow Charles to keep pace in his chair. 

Azazel was clearly not so patient, appearing before him in a burst of smoke and sweeping Janos up into his arms. Charles laughed, but left the two of them behind. He could see Erik approaching, walking beside his horse. On the horse there were two figures.

Erik clearly shared Azazel's impatience, pulling Charles's chair closer with a wave of his hand. Normally Charles would have protested at such indignity, but he had missed his husband the past week, and was happy to find himself at his side a few moments sooner than would otherwise have been the case. Erik's arms wrapped around him, and he pulled him up into a kiss.  
"My love..." Erik murmured, stroking his hand down Charles' back. "How have you been?"

"Well enough," Charles promised him, examining him for any sign of injury, but there was nothing to make him worry. There was no pain in his surface thoughts either, and that soothed Charles a little. "Better now you have returned. And our guests-" Charles turned his attention to the two figures curled together on the horse. There was a woman wearing scraps of black, Erik's red cape around her to offer her some warmth, and a young man with facial markings, one angelic wing thrust to the side and charred black, as the other hugged his spine the way Warren's wings did.

"These are Erzengel and Psylocke. They both speak Genoshan, although not fluently. They're the ones who have escaped from En Sabah Nur's clutches. They're willing to talk, but both were close to death when we found them, they need to recover." Erik helped them from his horse, lifting them with the tenderness Charles had learned to associate with the other man. Psylocke stood awkwardly, pulling the cape closer around herself. Erzengel stumbled forwards, clearly unable to balance with his injury. Charles supported him, guiding him into his chair and standing beside it, using the back to support his weight.

Erzengel looked down at the ground, his arms around himself, and Charles cleared his throat, looking between the two of them. He could feel their terror, and he wanted to bring them some comfort.

"We can give you food, and safety here," he promised, feeling Erik's hand resting against his shoulder. He moved his own hand to cover it, pressing his ring against Erik's finger for a moment. "Come with us. Hank can see to your wounds, and then you should rest." Charles spoke to them, and to Erik, with a faint smile on his lips.  
"Welcome home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your support over this fic - it really has meant the world to me, and I've enjoyed writing it. I'm not ready to let go of this AU yet - I'll be posting a short prequel on Thursday, and plan to write a sequel. Let me know if there's anything in particular you'd like to see in it!


End file.
